


【狼队】糖,香料,还有美好的味道（AU,甜品师Logan/小说家Scott）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 98,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：①私设及OOC有，纯属作者傻白甜脑洞。②AU，甜品师Logan和小说家Scott的故事。③EC为Scott的养父们。④有演员梗。⑤欢迎评论回复，感谢观看。总之，请谨慎食用，请谨慎食用，请谨慎食用……如果可以接受，请往下吧w~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-MEN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474670) by X-MEN. 



In other spaces, they save the world, but here , only they need to do is to love.

在其他的时空，他们拯救世界，但在这里，他们只需相爱。

一、

早上五点，Logan准时起床，从楼上的公寓下到自己的小店开始一天的工作。男人搅动着面粉，糖，准备发泡奶油，一步步地烘焙新鲜的蛋糕和饼干，然后将那些甜蜜的小东西们储存在冷冻展示柜里面。  
Logan是一个甜品师，虽然他堪比男模的完美身材让他怎么看都不像。好友Ororo听说他想自己开一家独立的甜品店，就向Logan推荐了这家正在招租的店面——原先是一家不大的咖啡馆。  
这个地段虽然处于街角，但是人流量却不算小，附近有大型商场，交通也比较方便。Logan对宽敞明亮的店面非常满意，不过当他去询问租赁细节时，那个漂亮的女店主盯着他看了半天，然后谨慎地查看了他的证件，这才相信了这个看上去是来收保护费的高大男人真的是打算租她的铺子。  
不过，尽管Logan看上去并不是好说话的人，女店主还是对他提了一个要求：“如果你能保留最里面角落的那个位置给Scott，我可以给你打点折。”这个要求听上去有点奇怪，但对Logan来说并没有什么坏处，他当然是同意了。  
男人没怎么重新装修，只是把墙纸换成了带有条纹的米黄色布纹款，保留了木质的地板和那个角落挨近墙壁的靠背椅和玻璃茶几。后厨和前厅隔着一道透明的窗口，客人们可以看到那些精致的甜品大致是怎么做的。在雪白的大理石前台旁摆上了一块电子荧光板，上面是用彩色荧光笔手写的饮料名称和价格，插上电就能发光，即使在夜里也能看清。最后，在Rogue的强烈要求下，他勉为其难地同意她在上面画上了几颗桃心。  
Rogue是他招的店员，一个活泼开朗的女孩，他雇佣她帮忙收银、摆放包装甜点。没事的时候，棕发女孩就坐在前台的高脚椅上津津有味地看小说。  
“Logan。”Rogue捧着装帧精致的书本，而后抹了一下脸上不存在的眼泪，“为什么坚贞的爱情总是那么令人悲伤而动容呢……”  
“Rogue，快把碟子收好，然后送到后面去。”Logan没好气地说道，男人把隔热手套搭在肩膀，端着新烤出来巧克力曲奇放在台面上，洒了一些糖霜和彩色的果酱，这才摆进柜台。  
哦，看小说。Logan不喜欢小说，更恨小说作者，尤其是那个喜欢写一些黏黏糊糊的爱情，笔名叫做Cyclops的家伙。当Logan被他的（前）女朋友以：“为什么你不能像《The Jotter》里的Lon*一样善解人意呢，Logan？”为理由而甩了之后，他发誓自己如果能够见到那个该死的作者，一定要抓住他的领子把他丢到墙上。  
Rogue听到男人这样抱怨，只是撇撇嘴道：“你是嫉妒，Logan，你根本不懂什么是恋爱。”  
“我是不懂，小鬼。”Logan走出前台，把手在白色的围裙上擦了一下，他挑眉看着女孩子手上漂亮的封面，上面作者名字的花体英文让男人觉得很不爽，“但是我懂，如果你再不去工作，我就扣你的薪水。”  
“Logan！你这个残忍的资本家！”Rogue抱怨了一声，就狠狠地掀开门帘进到后厨去了。Logan看着女孩子气冲冲的背影，咧了咧嘴。  
Logan开的这家甜品店名为Wolverine，开始的生意并不太好。有孩子们看见开业打折的标志兴奋地跑进来，结果坐在前台的是长相吓人的店主，还正用一双锐利的眼睛盯着他们。所以，即使Rogue笑得再亲切，孩子们还是怯怯地付了钱以后就飞也似地跑了。  
当时，Rogue泄气地都想给Logan戴上兔子耳朵来软化一下男人的硬汉风格，毕竟，大众对于甜品的印象，都是柔软甜蜜的食物。就不说招牌上一只亮着三根雪亮钢爪的大灰狼看上去有多违和——  
“Logan，你还是换成独角兽吧，没人会用灰狼做甜品店的招牌的。”  
“你现在就看到了！换招牌是不可能的！”  
当然，在Logan很有压迫感的怒目中，Rogue只能妥协，她围着印有灰狼LOGO的围裙在店外分发曲奇、泡芙和小蛋糕的试吃样品，以招揽顾客进店购买。甜品们确实美味，而那个店主也并不像他们想的那样可怕。所以，慢慢地，Logan的小店也步入正轨。  
角落里的座位一直保留着，因为它不靠着落地窗，光线比较暗并且视野不好，所以其实并没有多少顾客愿意坐在那。在开始营业后的第五个月，Logan终于知道了那个保留的座位是为了谁了。

店门的风铃在门被推开的时候发出清脆的声音，在前台坐着的Logan听到有客人进来，反射性地抬头说了声：“欢迎光临。”Rogue在后面的展示窗里给蛋糕裱花，不然由她来接待初次前来的客人可能会比较好，Logan想着。  
站在门口的是一位身穿着浅蓝色衬衫和牛仔裤的年轻人，他提着一个手提包，脸上还戴着一副款式时尚的红色眼镜。青年探头看了一下内里的装修，然后看向Logan，他愣了一下开口问道：“请问这里换了店主吗？”  
“没错。”Logan应了一声，没有错过年轻人脸上一闪而过的失落。青年点了点头，就转身打算离开，Logan觉得有一个可能性突然出现在自己的脑海，他不由得问了一声：“你是Scott？”  
“是的？”年轻人转过头答应道。  
“以前的店主让我给你保留了座位。”身上穿着一件白色围裙的Logan从前台走了出来，他来到青年面前，开口：“如果你不介意的话，可以按照你原本的计划来。”  
“谢谢。”Scott笑了一下，他径直走到角落里，看到自己坐惯了的地方还是原样，表情有些惊喜。他一坐下就舒了一口气，熟练地把包里面的手提电脑拿了出来摆在桌上：“能给我来杯拿铁吗？”Logan应了一声，转身去前台挑选咖啡。  
男人迅捷利落地将咖啡机设置好，转身时正看到角落里的青年只在左耳上挂了耳机，然后开始自己工作。青年修长的手指在键盘上飞速的按动着，令人眼花缭乱。

*《The Notebook》的变形，Lon是James Marsden演的角色，借了名字。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

Logan端着放了杯拿铁的餐盘走到Scott的身边，青年将自己的笔记本小心地移了移，微微抬头道了谢，这才拿过那个印有灰狼头像的白瓷杯。Scott和亮着爪子的狼对视了一下，然后嘴角上翘了几分。  
甜品店老板觉得自己被嘲笑了，但也只是硬邦邦地说了句：“请慢用。”就走了回去，他打算看看Rogue的蛋糕怎么样了。Scott靠在椅背上看着有着宽阔肩背的老板的背影，喝了一口拿铁，把那一朵漂亮的枫叶拉花吞咽进了喉咙。  
恰到好处的柔和口感让Scott觉得挺满意，不过他还是拆开摆在桌上的砂糖，倒了两包进杯里，晶莹的糖粒在饮品的温度里慢慢融化。喝下几口甜度增加了的拿铁，补充了糖分的Scott觉得灵感也来了，他把杯子放在一旁，又开始噼里啪啦地打起了字。  
回到前台，Logan看到展示窗里的Rogue手上正在制作的蛋糕已经在收尾阶段。男人敲了敲玻璃窗口，女孩给他比了个OK的手势。Logan从窗里将蛋糕端了出来，放在柜台里。缀满各色奶油花的鲜奶蛋糕要在这冰柜里等待，它的主人会在几个小时以后来取它。  
女孩脱下罩衣，从后厨走出来，她也看到了坐在角落的青年。Rogue用胳膊肘捅了捅旁边擦着杯子的Logan：“你的VIP来了？”  
男人手上动作停顿了一下，挑眉道：“他不是我的VIP。”  
“差不多。”女孩并不在乎她老板的反驳，自顾自地端详着青年没被眼镜遮住的下半张脸，通过轮廓，Rogue能确定他肯定是个英俊的人。似乎感到别人的视线，低头打字的青年回望了一下这边。Rogue立刻抢过Logan的杯子开始擦拭，于是被抢了活的甜品店老板同他的客人的视线撞在了一起。两人对视了半晌，虽然隔着眼镜片，Logan看不到对方的眼神，不过被那人一盯，他还是莫名觉得有些压力，那副红色的眼镜都好像要开始发射激光了。有些尴尬的气氛直到Scott若无其事地重新看向电脑屏幕，继续打起了字后才消失。  
等到人流高峰期顾客增多的时候，Logan也就把角落里的青年抛在脑后了。

店里重新恢复安静，小店也亮起灯。角落里的青年停下动作，把电脑收了起来，他走到前台，“结账，”Scott看了下比他稍高一点的店主，思忖着开口道：“……Boss？”这个称呼让一旁清点剩余蛋糕的Rogue抑制不住地笑出声。  
“Rogue！”Logan威胁地叫了一声他员工的名字，而后把小票递了过去。  
Scott付了钱收好小票，打算离开的时候听到声音低沉的店主说了声：“Logan。”  
“Logan，”Scott下意识地重复了一遍，反应过来后开口道，“我是Scott，嗯，你应该知道了。”  
青年把手提包换了一只手拿着，接着说：“谢谢你保留了座位。”他点点头，道了告别，一声清脆的风铃声过后，他消失在两人的视野中。  
Logan走到角落里收拾餐具，看到盘子里有两包空的砂糖袋。  
“别那样笑，Rogue。”面无表情的Logan向着背对自己肩膀一抽一抽的女孩开口。  
“我没笑，Boss！”比平常高一度的声音完全没有说服力。  
“算了……”Logan完全理解那些觉得自己更像卖军火的人们。他看了看墙上的挂钟，Logan问：“今天没卖完的面包包好了吗？”  
“嗯，好了。”Rogue应道。  
“你可以下班了。”Logan说，他等会要把剩下的面包蛋糕送到相隔两个街区的福利院里，Ororo是那的管理员，她和Logan签了协议，便宜收购这些不够新鲜但并未过期的甜点给孩子们。  
“你的小饼干让所有孩子都爱上了你。”Ororo曾经这么说道，“但是，你还是在他们睡下以后再来比较好。”Logan提着两袋食物，看着围着自己蹦跳和尖叫的孩子们头疼地深感认同。

“所以，你见到了那个让你省了不少钱的人？”深色皮肤的女子站在一旁，看着Logan把带来的食物塞进冰箱，她问道。  
“是。”Logan耸了耸肩，直起腰，“看样子他会常来。”  
“你可以给他做点好吃的作为感谢，比如沙漠之鹰和手榴弹什么的。”Ororo显然听Rogue说了他的事。  
“Storm。”  
“我开玩笑的，不要当真，Logan。”  
以后的日子，Scott经常来Logan的店，他点好咖啡和蛋糕，就安静地坐在角落里打字，一待就是一下午。虽然Logan和他没什么过多的交流，但是店主知道给他做的蛋糕总会多撒点糖霜。  
“所以你是个作家？”Rogue看着用勺子吃着蜂蜜起司蛋糕的Scott问道。  
“只是写点小说而已。”Scott把嘴里的勺子拿出来，他推了推眼镜，“关于友情，爱情之类的。”  
“出版过吗？”女孩更加激动了，这引得Logan往他们那里看了几眼，“是哪一本，或许我也看过。”  
青年想了一会儿就开始用一种轻柔而温和的声音念道：“Love is patient. Love is kind. Love means……”  
“……slowly losing your mind！*”Rogue立刻接了上去，“你是Cyclops！”这一句男主对着好友自嘲的台词让她看得心疼极了，恨不得进到书里去把那个有着金棕色卷发的男孩儿揉进自己的怀里。  
“你看过吗，那真是我的荣幸。”Scott带着笑意回答道，他们聊了一会儿，直到客人上门Rogue要去招呼，Scott答应女孩会给她签名。  
Logan做的甜点和Logan完全不像，它们个个外貌精致可爱，还有着甜蜜的滋味。青年又挖了一块甜品放进嘴里，细密清甜的奶油裹着松软的蛋糕，他还从中尝出了一点薄荷酒的甘醇香气。  
在前台坐着的Logan自然也听到了Rogue的惊呼，他也有些惊讶，倒不是说他真的想因为迁怒而去揍Cyclops一顿——毕竟那个作者什么也没做，他只是写出了些完美男友，然后让自己被甩了几次而已。  
男人斜着身体坐在柜台后面，他能看到那个“该死的小说作者”把自己做的食物吃得干干净净，然后又开始飞速地按动键盘。因为角度的原因，他看不到Scott的全脸，而且那副眼镜让青年的表情也不够鲜明，不过，Logan可以想象他打字时候的神态，光标闪烁之后流淌出的文字，都是些他帮助编织的美丽的梦。  
“Logan。”角落里的作者叫了他一声，“请给我一杯白摩卡，谢谢。”  
“OK。”男人撇了撇嘴应道，动手启动了看起来很复杂的机器。制作完成之后，Logan在鲜奶油上面额外撒了一层葵蜜饯粉。

*《27 Dresses》里的台词。


	3. Chapter 3

三、

Scott没能喝上他的白摩卡。  
他在拿过杯子的时候接到一个电话，青年放下杯子，应了一声。Scott一向温和的表情在对方几句话之后就变得焦躁，他急急忙忙地站了起来，甚至因为撞到桌子带得饮料翻倒。温热的液体漫到了他的电脑下面，可是Scott一点也没管，他保持着拿着手机的姿势直接就冲了出去。  
Logan莫名其妙地看着摇晃的风铃，想着他可能出了些紧急事件。老板几步跨去角落，把Scott的电脑拿起来，男人眼睛扫了一下屏幕，果断地保存了他的文档，把笔电合上，然后将沾湿的机器细致地擦干。  
收拾好了之后，Logan看到椅子上被遗忘的手提包，他把它们都放进了前台之下。做完这一切，Logan忽然意识到Scott还没付钱，想到看起来稳重的作家难得的忙乱表现，甜品师不由得笑了一下。  
Rogue在一旁抱臂看着Logan的动作，表情有点意味深长——在以前，她的老板都是指示自己去收拾的，但是他现在真是越来越勤快了。  
女孩儿走过去，她对重新变得无所事事的Logan说：“你要不要看小说，Cyclops的小说我有全集哦。”  
“不管你在想什么，”Logan怀疑地看着身旁突然提起这个话题的Rogue，“立刻停止。”  
“随便你。”Rogue耸了耸肩，反正你最后肯定会来求我的，女孩勾起唇角笑得狡黠。

直到小店关门，青年都没有回来。Logan带着一丝微妙的心情，跨上他的机车去福利院送餐点。他在福利院和Ororo聊了会天，这才离开。  
夜风呼啸着扑上脸颊，Logan的发型被吹得有些凌乱。他停好车，抓了抓脑袋，回到店里的时候意外看见了一个人影。  
那个人影坐在店的落地窗台上，头斜斜地靠着窗框，将自己缩得小小的，应该在那有一段时间了——那是Scott。Logan走上前去站在那个人的面前，轻轻拍了拍他的肩：“Scott？”  
青年浑身抖了一下，像是被惊醒了，他坐直身体，仰头说：“哦……我还以为我要在这里过夜呢。”  
“先进来吧。”Logan听着他有着浓浓睡意的声音，打开店门，Scott跟着他走进去。  
“出了些事情，不过是虚惊一场。”Scott揉了揉额角，“我去得太急了，什么都没带。”他掏出已经没电的手机，向Logan扬了扬，表情有些懊恼。  
“给你。”Logan把他的手提包递了过去，Scott看都没看里面的东西就一手接过。  
“谢谢。”青年点了点头。  
“要不要我送你。”Logan问道。  
“不用，我坐计程车就好。”Scott回答，他看着店门外黑漆漆的一片，Logan注意到青年有些犹豫，不过他还是直接走了出去。  
这个街道本来是有一排路灯的，但是除了Logan店门外不远的路灯还亮着，其他都在报修状态。计程车需要走出这条长街，直到大路上才能看见。  
Logan关了店门，走上公寓，正打算拉上卧室的窗帘，Logan无意间望了一眼窗外，就看见店外的路灯下本该离开的人还在徘徊着。  
Scott起先在路灯照亮的范围内绕了几圈，他看上去有点烦躁。不过很快，他还是一步一步朝着街道口走去，只是慢得有些不正常。街两边店铺早已关门，所以这盏还亮着的路灯是街道上唯一的光源。  
不知道发生了什么，不过男人站在窗边思考了不到一分钟就直接披上外套。青年走得很慢，Logan没费什么功夫就追上了他。  
“Hey，你怎么了？”Logan问道。  
“我……嗯……”Scott意外地看到去而复返的老板，“我知道路，但是没光……我看不见。”他苦笑了一下，指了指自己脸上即使夜晚依然戴着的眼镜。  
大概是夜盲，Logan理解地点头，他说：“我送你吧。”男人带着他去停车场，身边跟着个人让Scott明显地轻松了些。  
“一般晚上我不出门的。”坐在车上副驾的Scott这么说道，“就是钥匙和钱包都在你的店里，不来拿有点麻烦……谢谢你。”  
“没关系，你还给我增了不少营业额。”Logan开玩笑般地咧了咧嘴。  
“你不说我都忘记了，今天的咖啡还没付钱。”Scott忽然想到，他记得Logan的店不能赊账，青年一脸可惜地补充了一句，“虽然我一口都没喝。”  
“那给你一个继续来的理由。”Logan应着，而后按照Scott的指示拐着弯，他们快到目的地了，“毕竟在吃甜点的时候还要担心店老板会不会突然拔出枪来和别人枪战，这不是谁都愿意的。”男人板着脸看着前方。  
“不用这个理由我也会常来的，”Scott偏头看了看Logan，男人脸上不由自主摆出了一个凶狠的表情。他被他的话逗乐了：“我是说，你的手艺很不错。”  
“谢谢。”  
在分别之时，Logan得到了咖啡的钱、Scott的住所地址和电话号码，那张用整洁流畅的字迹写的纸条安静地呆在他的上衣口袋里，Logan开车回到自己的公寓，感到好像有什么不太对劲。

隔天，Scott来的时候客人挺多，他坐在角落里一边打字一边等着他的白摩卡。Logan一直在后厨做着甜点填补消耗，而Rogue做好咖啡后急急忙忙地端给了等候的人们，因为人太多了，她都有些忙不过来。青年喝了一口到位的饮品，白摩卡用的是白巧克力，尝起来要比一般的摩卡甜不少，不过青年还是放下杯子，撕了一包砂糖倒了进去。  
他慢悠悠地写着稿子，手头上这一本已经快写完了，只需要再进行修饰和润色一下。而今天他的编辑要和他聊一些关于后续出版的事宜，顺便说说他的新灵感。  
往来的客人渐渐少了一些，店里又恢复了安静。  
风铃清脆地撞击声响起，一位身材高挑的红发女子走了进来，角落里的青年和她挥了挥手，她点点头，来到前台，对着Logan说道：“一份蛋挞，谢谢。”  
点完单后她朝Scott所在的角落走了过去，毫不客气的坐在了Scott身边。年轻的作家把电脑移开了一点，打了个招呼道：“Hello，Jean。”  
“好久不见，Scott。”Jean看着他脸上的眼镜，轻微地皱了一下眉头。


	4. Chapter 4

四、

Logan送上甜点的时候，Scott介绍了他们互相认识。Jean拿起刚出炉的蛋挞咬了一口，香甜嫩滑的蛋挞馅几乎要流淌出来，有些微烫的酥皮也又香又脆，带着淡淡奶香。  
“和Scott说的一样美味。”红发女子小心地吃完了甜点，笑着说道。Logan和Jean简单地聊了几句，这位说话条理清晰见解独到的女性给他留下了深刻的印象。  
因为客人上门，Logan便先告辞过去。坐着的两人便谈起了正事，等到确定完工作相关的事情后，时间也不早了。Jean抬眼看了看天色，转头又盯着Scott看了一会儿，作为一个相识多年的朋友，Jean知道劝不动他，但不管是从工作角度还是出自私人关心，她还是开口道：“多多休息。”  
“我会的，”小说家抿着嘴说，“放心。”  
在Jean离开之后，Scott又坐了一会儿，就对Rogue和Logan道别了。

Scott知道Wolverine早上的开门的时间是七点整，他难得早起去了一趟甜品店。青年没带手提，风铃响动的时候Logan从后厨探出头，看到Scott的一瞬间他有些惊讶，但是还是职业性地问道：“想要点什么？”  
“不用管我。”Scott摆了摆手，男人在机器的提示声中冲青年点头，说了句：“稍等。”  
Scott环抱双手靠在几乎成为他专属的座位上，他偏头看向后厨的展示窗，Logan正在里面擀面，做着馅饼皮。围着白色带荷叶边围裙的男人将袖子挽在手肘，他的手臂因为弯曲，而使肌肉隆起了一个危险的弧度。那双手的主人看上去能在加拿大冰天雪地的森林里与狼徒手搏斗，而现在，他只是把搅拌好的蛋糊倒进卡通狼形的模具里。  
放好烤盘，Logan从另外的烤箱里端出了一屉小蛋糕，他把它们放在操作台上，然后在柔软蓬松的蛋糕表面均匀地淋了一层枫糖浆。新鲜巧克力屑和彩色糖豆被撒在三角蛋糕上，小饼干则被Logan用透明的包装袋盛放起来——他熟练得甚至不用称就能准确装好固定的重量。他将塑料包装封好口，端着它们走了出来，高大的甜品师将新鲜的蛋糕和饼干都摆进展示柜。等到展柜被各式美味又美观的小点心渐渐填满后，Logan掸了掸围裙上的面粉，一手端着雪白的餐盘，走向已经在专属角落无所事事地观察了许久的Scott。  
白瓷碟上放着一块香喷喷的华夫饼，缀着的奶油上摆满了切得整齐的各式新鲜水果，还有一杯看上去非常健康的鲜榨果蔬汁。  
“我没有点这些。”Scott看到面前的食物有些困惑，而且这些食物明显没有在菜单上。还没有到正式的营业时间，Logan直接坐在他的旁边。  
“早上好，Scott。”男人挑了挑眉，意思很明显。Logan在制作甜点之前就吃过早餐了，他猜测这个突然早上前来的青年肯定还没吃早餐。  
“早上好，Logan。”Scott没多少挣扎就屈服了，因为这散发香气的烤饼实在过于诱人。拿起刀叉，Scott让那外酥里嫩的食物全部落入自己空荡荡的胃里。他满足地喝了一口果蔬汁，并非品鉴大师的Scott只能尝出西芹和雪梨的味道。  
“今天为什么这么早？”Logan在一旁看着他动作优雅而快速地把餐点吃掉，随口问了一声。  
Logan注意到Scott喝饮料的动作停了一下，然后青年耸耸肩说道：“没什么。”  
很快Rogue也来上班了，客人陆续上门，等到Logan忙完回头的时候，青年早就不见了。  
这是Logan最后一次见到他，而后，不知道为什么，Scott再也没来光顾。  
“我有几本小说Cyclops还没签名呢。”Rogue趴在前台惋惜地说，“都是你的错，Logan。”  
在一旁给小蛋糕装盒的Logan翻了个白眼，把缎带递给身旁的女孩，让她去打漂亮的蝴蝶结。

Scott没再来，但是他的编辑Jean似乎被这边的食物给征服了，经常过来买小蛋糕。有时候她会将蛋糕和咖啡打包带走，有时候也会直接坐在前台旁边仔细品尝，而她和Logan似乎意外的有共同语言，于是二人很快就熟识起来。  
“我介绍了我们出版社的人来，”Jean拿住装好的咖啡对着Logan眨了眨眼睛，她从前台盒子里拿了两包砂糖，笑着道，“好东西应该分享。”  
“谢谢。”Logan回想了最近增多的顾客，他打趣地回了一句，“你帮我买了个新的打蛋机。”  
Jean冲他点头道别，Logan刚想让Rogue去收拾旁边客人用剩下的餐具，一回头就看到Rogue和一个坐在落地窗旁的棕发男孩聊的正开心。想了想，Logan还是自己走了过去。  
后来几次，Logan给Jean做的咖啡中加了点东西，在那以后，红发女子带走咖啡的时候不再多带糖包。  
“你移情别恋了吗，Logan？”Rogue看着Logan收拾着咖啡机的动作问道。  
“什么？”Logan被这句不着边际的话问住了，“你怎么这么想？”  
“你特意给Jean多加了糖，”Rogue控诉道，“你以前只给Cyclops加的。”  
“如果你爱吃糖，我也会给你加。”男人面无表情地说。  
“那不一样……”Rogue当然不会被他无声威胁而恐吓到，但是她不知道怎么反驳这一句话，只能假装自己底气十足地说，“你知道的，那就是不一样！”  
Logan有些头疼，他还没想好该说什么，敏锐的女孩儿忽然眼睛一亮，她把目光投向了踏着风铃声进来的Bobby身上，女孩丢下不知怎么解释的Logan跑去招待他。这个常来的棕发男孩是位自由撰稿人，最近在研究冰雪相关的东西，Rogue对他曾写过的一则冰雕报道爱不释手。Logan打击Rogue说自己也经常研究冰块，比如多少冰让饮品的味道变得更好，或者多少冰做奶昔最细滑，那让女孩感到非常无力。  
看到又开始偷懒的员工，Logan倒是没再吭气，事实上他对Rogue失去问他的兴趣而感到庆幸。  
那张纸条突然跳到Logan的脑袋里，但是他摇了摇头，贸然上门肯定不正常，难道他要去质问一位顾客为什么不再来自己的店？想也觉得奇怪。而作为朋友，Jean偶尔会和他谈到青年的近况，那就足够了。  
Logan想了一会儿，难得觉得自己需要放松一下，他打算今天下班去酒吧喝点儿酒，顺便和好久没见的兄长问个好，Logan不知道，他将会非常非常非常后悔这个决定。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

Logan现在在Scott公寓的厨房里做着早餐，而房子的主人则毫不客气地坐在客厅沙发上看早间新闻。宽敞整洁的房间里家装并不复杂，不过对于一个单身男人来说，也足够舒适。  
一般这个时候，Logan应该是在自己小店的厨房里忙活着那些小甜点，而导致现在这一状况的原因，要从昨晚开始说起。

照例去福利院送完点心的Logan骑着车绕去了一家酒吧，同他的小店隔着几个街区，但胜在热闹。他径直走了进去，瞬间就进入了一个不一样的世界。各色的灯光闪烁着扫射过每个人，摇滚的尖啸震耳欲聋，舞池里疯狂扭动的人们正发泄着自己旺盛的精力。  
穿过喧闹的人群，Logan走到吧台在空位坐下，一个身材高大，蓄着络腮胡的男人正在调酒。调酒师那一身酒保服几乎要绷不住他结实的肌肉，显然，酒吧老板还希望这个男人能兼任保安的职位。  
“Hey，Victor。”Logan冲他叫了一声，听到招呼声的酒保回头，他在看到Logan时有些意外地咧嘴笑了一下，露出白森森的牙，看上去异常凶狠。  
Victor把酒杯推给客人，拍了拍他的同事，而后几个跨步就站到了Logan对面，冲他挑眉：“Hello，Jimmy。”  
“冰黑啤。”Logan打算稍微喝两杯就离开，不过Victor不打算给他这个机会，他直接转身从柜架上拿了瓶明显不是Logan所点的酒。琥珀色的液体被熟练地倒入透明的酒杯里，调酒师甚至连冰块都没给他加。  
“别老喝根本没酒味的糖水。”Victor语带嫌弃地看着他的兄弟，吧台旁一个客人闻言皱着眉看了过来，只是被男人一瞪就又低下了头，“威士忌，我请。”  
“你真是……”Logan撇了撇嘴，倒是没再推拒，他发了个短信给Rogue，告诉她明天可以休息半天。店主总应该有点特权的，不是吗？Logan拿着酒杯一饮而尽，辛辣甘醇的液体散发着令人迷醉的香气，顺着喉咙滑入胃里，带给男人一阵舒适而爽快的灼烧感。一连喝了三杯后，很快又有一杯被推了过来，这次Logan没急着喝，他和Victor闲散地聊了起来。  
“近况？”Victor端着酒杯晃了晃，让被舞台光照射映出缤纷色彩的液体荡出一圈圈的涟漪，“就那样。”  
Logan环顾四周，发现有几个青年探头探脑地朝吧台看过来，他们看到Logan坐在那里，犹豫地互相私语了几句，就很快窜进人群，消失在喧闹里。“我可不希望下次见你是在监狱里。”Logan用警告的语气说道，而Victor只是不在意地摆摆手，他掏出一支烟，递给对面的男人。  
想到Victor一向懂得怎样使自己脱离不利局面，Logan叹了一口气，然后抬手接过卷烟，他并没借火点燃，只是将它塞进口袋。  
“糖让你变得软绵绵的。”Victor调侃着喝了口酒，他听到他的兄弟无所谓地哼笑：“我对这种软绵绵的生活很满意。”  
玻璃酒杯相磕发出了的清脆声音，被淹没在音乐声里。

“怎么样？”Kurt在电话里的声音轻快地响起，“它是不是很乖？”  
Scott摸了摸安静伏在自己身旁的德牧的耳朵，手掌下触及的温热触感和皮毛的顺滑让他眯了眯眼睛：“Jim和我相处得很好。”漂亮的犬类听到了自己的名字，它转头朝着Scott小声地叫了一下，换来Scott一个安抚的动作。  
“我还是希望它叫Laura。”Kurt惋惜地说，从语气里听不出他真心还是玩笑。  
“你知道它是个男孩，对吧？”Scott忍不住挑眉，虽然他知道对方不可能穿越空间看见他的动作表情。  
“多带Jim出去走走。”Kurt有点遗憾，不过还是建议道，而后他聊到了自己的安排，“下个月我和戏剧团一起去福利院给孩子们义演，你来看吗？”  
Scott颇感兴趣地问：“你扮演什么角色？”  
“长相可怕却心地善良的蓝皮肤魔鬼，最后帮助了王子救出公主。”Kurt含糊地笑了一声，“去那还能和孩子们交流交流，为我下一本童话取材。”  
“如果没事我就过去。”Scott应到，他轻轻拍了拍手下的德牧，Jim甩着尾巴跳下沙发，一路走到自己的窝里，然后趴到垫子上咬着大大的橡胶骨头，自顾自玩起来。  
等到结束通话的Scott洗浴完毕，Jim已经把自己团成一团睡着了。青年看着虽然年纪不大但身形已经不小的狗狗从窝里露出的鼻尖笑了笑，他回到自己的卧室里，躺在大而柔软的床铺上闭起眼睛。  
放在床头的手机突然响起，从睡梦中惊醒的Scott强忍不快，压下把正在尖叫通讯工具的丢出去的冲动，迷迷糊糊地探出手抓过它，他闭着眼睛接通道：“Hello？”  
“不管你是谁，要是你也不来接他，我就直接把他扔到大街上。”对面的男人凶声凶气地说了句，又报出个地址，而后很果断地挂断了电话。  
听到手机里传出忙音的Scott还有点不清醒，他摸黑着戴上眼镜开了灯，通话记录里Logan的名字闪烁着。茫然地抓了抓头发，Scott本想躺下不去理会，但是想到那些美味的食物，他翻了个身还是决定起床。  
穿好衣服，Scott在客厅揉了揉还在睡觉的Jim：“看你的了，Jim。”德牧抖了抖身体站了起来，任Scott给他戴上项圈和牵引绳。  
Logan的酒量其实不错，但也经不住Victor的猛灌，而Victor也没想过他兄弟醉倒的后果，于是就造成了这样尴尬的局面。  
快到结束营业的时间了，Victor掏出Logan的手机随便打了几个电话，唯一联系上的是个陌生的人。完全不打算管已经趴在吧台的Logan，Victor决定如果没人来接，那自己只有把Logan丟到酒吧后巷去了，反正露宿一夜也死不了。  
看到回拨的号码出现在Logan的手机上，Victor扶着Logan走出门，他看见一位戴着红色眼镜牵着狗的青年，酒保咧咧嘴说道：“晚上戴墨镜有些黑，不是吗？”  
Scott对酒保撇了撇嘴示意了一下，半夜被叫起来的人心情一般都不会太好。他看着只能勉强走动的Logan有些头疼，但还是搭着他的肩膀带他走向计程车。被牵着的狗因为酒精味道的刺激，有些不情愿地叫了几声。  
“乖，Jimmy。”Scott一边费力地稳住几乎像是内置金属的水泥墩子一样重的Logan，一边对着他的狗安慰道，也没注意身后酒保笑得有些微妙。


	6. Chapter 6

六、

“Hey，Logan？”在车上Scott摇了摇Logan，发现喝醉了的男人没有什么反应。虽然青年知道Logan家的住址，但他觉得醉酒的人还是要有人照顾比较好。青年想了想，让司机开到自己家。  
费力地掏出钥匙，他将Logan扶进公寓。那个一路上昏昏沉沉的人却在房门关上的时候被突然惊醒，他甩开Scott搭在他肩膀上的手，转身几步逼近Scott，青年被男人突然的动作吓了一跳，而后就被Logan揪住了领子。Logan皱起眉头，对着被控制在自己面前的青年开口问道：“你是谁？”因为两人距离的缩短，Scott觉得自己身周都是弥漫开来的酒精味，他不由得皱了皱鼻子。  
“我是Scott。”青年被压着后背靠在门板上，他有点搞不清现在的情况，Logan在听到他的回答以后表情变得莫测不明。脚边的Jim有些紧张地绕着两人转圈圈，它看上去很想去咬这个对主人造成威胁的男人，但是没有经过允许，它只能对着Logan警告地叫了几声。  
Scott看着男人越来越难看地脸色，试探地开口：“Logan？”青年偏了一下头，看着和自己身量差不多的男人，他倒不是很担心被Logan袭击，只是希望能够尽量不要用上原来学过的搏击和逃脱术。醉酒的Logan力气很大，但Scott有自信自己不会被Logan伤到，至少不会伤得很惨，再加上他还有一只正露出尖牙蓄势待发的Jim。  
“我的天……你明天还要去Wolverine做甜点，别逼我叫Jim咬你……”Scott略显无力地嘟囔了一句，他在思考要不要踹他一脚来摆脱围困。  
“Wolverine……”Logan耳尖地听到青年的抱怨，他眨了眨眼睛重复了一遍，好像有点触动，而后他不依不饶地问，“我是Wolverine，那么你是谁？”  
“我是……”Scott停顿了一下，他知道不能和喝醉了的脑袋不清醒的人理论，所以他换了个思路，“我是Cyclops。”  
“Cyclops，你想要挡我的路？”Logan揪着领子的手抓得更紧，这让担心主人的Jim大声叫了起来，它开始准备咬Logan的裤脚了。  
“安静，Jimmy，没关系。”还好当初决定养Jim的时候就给公寓加了隔音板，不然明天肯定要被邻居投诉了，Scott一边神游一边安抚着莫名激动起来的Logan，“放松，Pal，你现在唯一需要的就是去睡觉，OK？”他没挣脱，只是把双手摊开向下压了一下，摆出一个非攻击性的姿势。  
Logan上上下下仔细地看着面前的青年，似乎相信了他没有恶意，终于慢慢地松了手。Scott忍不住又叹了口气，紧绷的身体也跟着松懈了下来。他领着还戒备着的Logan走到客房，然后拍了拍床铺向抱臂而立的Logan证明这只是一张无害的床，而且上面没有任何值得奇怪和警惕的医疗研究或者人体实验的机械。  
待到想尽办法让Logan安静下来并且乖乖躺上床后，Scott觉得自己也已经快要散架了。他伸了个懒腰，走到客厅时被摇着尾巴扑上来的Jim撞得后退了几步，他弯腰抱住忠心耿耿的Jim，用手顺着它的皮毛，然后亲昵地表扬道：“谢谢你Jimmy，你真勇敢。”感到自豪的犬类舔了舔主人的手，它朝Logan所在的房间方向龇了下牙，而后在Scott的招呼下乖巧地跑回自己的小窝，它趴在里面休息起来。  
长长的一夜终于要过去了。

Logan醒来的时候觉得头痛欲裂，早已习惯早起的他即使是宿醉也只比平常晚了三个小时。他皱着眉头坐起身，环顾四周，很明显这里不是他家。白色薄被直接接触着他赤裸的上身，Logan忍着头疼掀开被子往里看了一下，还好，自己还穿着裤子，身上没有什么可疑的痕迹，而且身边也没有躺着一个不认识的人，这让Logan松了口气。  
暗自庆幸的Logan努力回想昨晚发生了什么，却发现自己只记得和Victor喝了各种奇怪的酒，他绞尽脑汁也想不起来后面发生的事情了。  
房门忽然被推开了，一个戴着红色眼镜的青年走了进来，他看到已经醒来的Logan有些惊讶，不过他很快地说道：“早安，Logan。”  
Logan同样感到很意外，他愣了一下说：“怎么是你？”  
“你喝醉了，酒保打了个电话给我，所以我只能把你带回来。”青年耸了耸肩道，“我觉得你应该去冲个澡，现在的你闻起来像刚从酒桶里捞出来似的。”  
“……”Logan不知道该作何反应，所以干脆面无表情的点点头，只是僵硬的动作显示了他的尴尬。男人仍然一片空白的大脑没办法告诉他，自己是不是做了什么更羞愧的事情。  
“衣服在烘干机里，一次性内衣裤和牙刷都在浴室。”Scott告知道，打算离开的时候，他听到那个男人懊恼地开口：“早上好，Scott。”  
把自己浑身的酒味洗褪，Logan走到客厅，他看到一只德牧正虎视眈眈地盯着他，男人迈过去一步，那只狗就倏然站起来朝他汪汪叫起来。闻声，Scott立刻从厨房走出来，柔声叫他不友好的狗的名字：“Jimmy。”Logan听到它的名字，嘴角抽了一下。而被称为Jimmy的犬类立刻闭上嘴跑过去，讨好地蹭了蹭主人的腿，最后还对Logan亮出了自己尖利的牙。  
知道肯定是昨晚发生了什么，使得Scott的狗很讨厌自己，Logan很快地开口：“早餐我来吧，作为道歉和回报。”  
看着Logan不容置疑的表情，Scott点点头，并未推辞：“你是专业的。”  
Scott储存的食材不算多，Logan便做了简单的培根煎蛋吐司，拌了点蔬菜沙拉，等到食物完成，咖啡机里的清咖啡也好了。  
“放心，你没做什么。”Scott咽下了金黄色的口感柔嫩得正好的煎蛋，玩笑地开口说，“除了抓我的领子把我甩到墙上恐吓我以外。”  
Logan默默地用叉子戳着沙拉，想象着是在戳昨晚喝高了的自己。年轻的作家其实并没有介意Logan昨天的冒犯，他只是接着说：“如果感到抱歉，那你免费做个甜点给我吧。”他喝了一口Logan泡的咖啡，又是恰到好处的甜度。  
“好的。”Logan应了下来，吃了几口沙拉，他还是把那个问题问出了口，“你怎么不来了？”  
“我去接Jim了。”Scott指了指正吃着狗粮的德牧，“当然，我还会去的。”  
“Rogue等着你的签名。”Logan顿了顿，继续说道，“以后你来，想吃什么我都可以给你打折。”  
“谢谢，Wolverine。”Scott朝他笑得有些意味深长，Logan听到这个称呼有些茫然，感到自己似乎错过了什么。


	7. Chapter 7

七、

Scott把餐具放进洗碗机，对着Logan随口道：“你每天的早餐都很丰盛吗？”  
Logan想了一下答道：“还行。”比起大多数急急忙忙赶着去上班的人，他有足够多的时间来悠闲的准备三餐。  
“反正你饿不着。”Scott想到那一屋子的小甜点，毕竟如果Logan饿了，他能随时加餐。  
“我要走了，”Logan瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟，“你有什么计划吗？”他没有发现其实自己没有问这一句的必要。  
Scott看了一眼已经同样吃完早餐，有些迫不及待的Jim，说：“我要带Jim去公园散步。”大狗支楞着耳朵，听见自己的名字时冲着主人叫了一声表达同意。  
“嗯，刚好顺路。”Logan站起来道，Scott也点头，朝着Jim招手。他的德牧如今才一岁多，正是精力充沛的时候。Scott仔细地用项圈和绳把Jim拴好，而后他们一同走了出去。  
入秋的天气虽然渐渐转凉，但当阳光照在身上时却也还是会有些燥热。小Jim虽然在公寓里时表现得跃跃欲试，但是来到户外反而安静下来，只是紧紧跟在主人身边。  
两人沉默地走着，Logan用眼角余光看着身边的青年，然后又把目光移到别处，沉闷的气氛直到Scott开口才结束：“为什么是Wolverine，不是Deer或者Unicorn？”  
“以前有人和我讲过一个故事，是关于月亮女神和她的爱人的，”Logan停顿了一下，这才接着叙述，“有一位神祇，深爱着他的爱人月亮女神，想为她采摘一朵玫瑰，却被嫉妒的精灵欺骗而离开了仙境，殊不知一旦离开，他就再也无法回来了。于是，他只能每晚每晚对着再也不能拥入怀抱的月亮哭泣。这位神祇的名字叫做Kuekuatsheu，意思就是 Wolverine。”他的语气平静，神态和缓，这是一出关于孤狼啸月的美丽传说。  
Scott没有预见会听到这个，他觉得自己像是不经意间窥探到Logan内心袒露的一角，但他并没多问，只是感叹了一句：“Wolverine的故事令人悲伤，但你的Wolverine用甜蜜给人快乐。”  
Logan唇角上翘了几分，他偏头道：“那你呢，你知道你的笔名不太像爱情故事的讲述者对吧，Cyclops？”  
“只是因为我刚好翻到图册那一页，希腊神话什么的。”Scott回答，不过他看到Logan一脸不相信的样子，知道自己糊弄不过去，继续解释说，“那个时候，我觉得人们有两只眼睛却看不见很多东西，而独眼的Cyclops能看清美好的事物，而且还可以给神锻造雷电，哦，他们还制造了月亮女神的弓。”青年冲着Logan挑眉，男人看到Scott那一道丝绒般的眉毛，因为他的表情变动而轻巧地越过了一点儿眼镜的遮挡。  
“所以你就想成为Cyclops来锻造美和爱？”Logan想起被Rogue所称道的那些“黏糊糊的爱情故事”，突然感到有点好奇。  
“算是吧，传说中他们的眼睛还能发射光芒，听上去多酷。”Scott神采飞扬地说完，就感到有些赧然，本来他还觉得自己会被取笑，但Logan明显没有这个意思。  
他们又聊了一会儿，直到两人走到了岔路口。  
“至少，让我请你吃一顿饭作为补偿。”Logan扬了一下手上提着的袋子，里面是昨晚他换下脏衣服。  
“早餐已经……”Scott还没说完，就被男人直接打断：“在周日晚上，你可以下午先来店里，有问题吗？”明明是个问句，Logan却用上了肯定的降调，这让Scott有些失笑，他知道如果不同意，好面子的男人一定会觉得不平衡。  
看到Scott点头，Logan也松了一口气，他道：“下次见，Cyclops。”  
“再见，Wolverine。”说罢他招呼了一声Jim，想让它也表示一下，可那只大狗却理也不理Logan，只把自己的屁股和一扫一扫的尾巴对着男人，犬类仰头巴巴地看着它的主人。  
“嗯，再见，Jim。”Logan说着，他发现Scott明显在忍笑。告别以后，两人分别朝着不同的目的地走去。

Logan先回家休整了一番，在把甜品补充完成以后，店门前的牌子也从“暂停营业”翻成了“欢迎光临”。没过多久，Rogue来上班了，Wolverine很快又迎来忙碌的时刻。  
女孩对着顾客离去的背影说着：“谢谢光临。”然后转头看着坐在一旁的店主，她觉得Logan看上去有点不太一样，当然，她也察觉出了男人现在的心情不错。  
“昨晚有艳遇？”Rogue问道，语气里有些好奇。  
“没有。”不出所料，Logan立刻否认，而这让Rogue坚定了自己的想法。这额外的半天假让她美美的睡了个懒觉，所以不管是谁，Rogue还是很感谢Logan的艳遇对象的。  
傍晚，许久没来的小说作家重新光临，Scott没带手提，应该只是想来品尝美味甜品的。Logan给他点的水果蛋糕上撒了一层果仁碎，并且擅自用一杯鲜榨果汁代替了咖啡——他觉得Scott摄入的咖啡因有点多了。看到端上来的食物，被换了饮品的小说家感到有点可惜，但没有提出反对意见。  
Rogue终于成功让Scott给他每本书都签上了名，一行流畅飘逸的花体字留在了女孩最后一本收藏的扉页上，她心满意足地把书籍收起来，哼着歌从角落里走了出来。她把书放在了前台的抽屉里，然后瞟了一眼已经回到前台Logan，转身走进后厨。  
坐在角落的Scott抬眼望了一下站在前台的Logan，一直看着他们动作的店主朝着青年耸耸肩膀，他对于Rogue类似追星的行为有些无可奈何。Scott很快把注意力放向面前的甜食上，三层薄而松软的蛋糕之间夹着蛋奶布丁条和奶油，最上面一层是雪白的鲜奶油，散落着些细碎的果仁和新鲜的水果块，三颗滚满可可粉的松露巧克力应该是额外赠送，被Logan嵌在蛋糕三个角的奶油花上。Scott想着，用叉子叉了一块蛋糕送到嘴里。


	8. Chapter 8

八、

“Hello，Jean，什么事？”Scott靠在沙发上拿过手机问道。  
“Scott，你打了我几个电话，发生了什么吗？”女子的声音有点困惑。  
“是吗？”Scott疑惑地回想了一下，手机里的通话记录确实也显示着有几个失效的拨出通话，但他确定自己并没有什么事情需要联系他的编辑。Scott最终将目光投向了趴在沙发旁看着自己的Jim身上，大狗听到电话那头Jean的声音，兴奋地叫了几声，摇起了尾巴。  
“我想是Jim干的。”Scott用手轻轻敲了一下Jim的脑袋，被小小责怪的德牧吐了吐舌头，而后亲昵地挨近了他的主人，它在听到电话里传出的“Hey，Jim”的招呼声时开心极了，尾巴摇得更加欢快。  
“前几天Charles也打电话给我，我才发现Jim会用快速拨号。”Scott解释了一声，“它可喜欢你了，Jean。”大狗汪汪叫着表示认同。  
“教授他们快回来了吧？”Jean随口问了一句。  
“也许，你知道的，我从小就搞不懂他们两个。”Scott笑了一下。Jean说的教授指的是Charles Xavier，一位非常有名的慈善家，据说是贵族后裔。在生物基因方面著作等身的Charles被学生戏称为X教授，原因是他在心理学方面同样研究深刻，如同可以看透人体的X光。  
最近，Charles在德国参加一个有关教育的研讨会，会议结束之后他打算去实地考察几个他打算建分校的选址。他的伴侣Erik Lensherr也跟过去了，这个男人是个具有传奇经历的企业家，他从一无所有到坐拥庞大商业帝国，那些堪称奇迹的事迹几乎能拍一部电影。据说他还有一段不为人知的黑色经历。他们的爱情也有一层奇幻色彩，曾经的Charles为了和Erik在一起几乎和家族闹翻，直到两人都奋斗到金字塔顶端，拥有不容置疑的话语权时，Xavier家族才松口，只不过这个时候，两人都可以无视他们了。  
十几年前，他们在福利院收养了因为身体原因没人愿意领走的Scott。Scott本来有个名叫Alex的哥哥，不过身体健康的哥哥早就被另外一对善良的夫妇收养，现在已经参军去了。  
以Scott的经验来看，他的养父们把正事做完，大概就要计划着顺便度度不知是第几十个蜜月了。  
Jean和Scott都曾是Charles所创办的X学院的学生，这个天赋学院对于生源选择自有一套标准，不属于大众认知中那种昂贵的精英学院。但从这个学院走出来的学生，大多前途不可限量。大部分人都不知道，Scott签约的出版社其实并不隶属于Charles旗下产业，而是他自己用奖学金和高额专利费创办的，如今已是颇具规模。同时，里面很多人是他的校友，他们有些不算全职签约，只是来赚外快。他的养父们没怎么管他，也没反对工科出身的Scott进入传媒业，毕竟媒体可以引导舆论，这是谁都知道的。  
两人又聊了一会儿，就互相道了别。Scott看了下时间，发现已是下午三点了。今晚要到Logan家做客，他心里暗暗想着，用手揉了揉Jim的后颈。漂亮的犬只舒服地咕噜了一下，又往Scott身边凑了凑。  
“今天晚上我会晚点回来。”Scott任Jim把头歪在自己腿上，对着它说道。德牧因为放松而半合上的眼睛听到他的话以后突然瞪大，黑漆漆的双眼向上看着Scott，它摇了摇尾巴。  
“Jimmy，你要好好看家。”Scott侧着身体用双手抓住它的前肢轻轻地晃了晃，Jim听懂了似地咧嘴叫了一声。他的Jimmy真是太乖了，Scott一边自豪的想着一边给它顺毛。

昨天送食物的时候，Logan就和Ororo说了这包括了两天的分量。Ororo用手支着下巴语带疑惑地问面前的男人：“你要约会吗？”  
Logan只是捋了一下头发，说：“明天朋友到家里做客。”  
而现在，这段对话也出现在Wolverine里面。被准许提前下班的Rogue怀着满心的疑问看着正在整理店铺的Logan。当然，这不是说她有什么不满，反正这次也是带薪休息。正在动作的Logan仍然紧绷着脸皱个眉，但他的动作有些微妙的轻松，看上去还有点……嗯……欢快？女孩觉得自己脑袋冒出了一个绝对和她老板不搭的词。  
所以，她认为，虽然Logan果断否定了这是个约会，但可信度并不高。这一观点，在她看到Scott踏入店门的时候更加肯定了。  
“Hello，Rogue。”戴着红色眼镜的青年向着女孩打了个招呼。  
“Hello，Scott。”Rogue首先感谢了一番让她放假的小说家，Scott忍不住笑了一下。青年今天将他深棕色的头发整齐地偏分梳起，穿着件赭石色的衬衫，同他的红色眼镜相得益彰，而一套黑色的休闲西装则将他的身材衬托得更加修长。  
“Scott，”Logan闻声唤了一句，声音从后厨传出来，他把手上的最后几个器具摆好，脱下围裙走了出来。Rogue对Scott挥挥手，绕过他出了店门，但没有走远，她站在一旁看了一会儿。  
“Hey，Logan。”青年冲着穿着白T和牛仔裤的甜品师招了招手。  
她看到她的老板在店里和青年说了几句话，而后点点头，走到落地窗旁半拉上帘子，然后在店门口挂上了“暂停营业”的木牌。等到两人一同走出小店，进到另一条路的时候，Rogue不自觉地挑了挑眉。不得不说，和Logan相处了这么久，那些小动作女孩也学了个七七八八。抬手将头发撩到耳后，正打算回家的Rogue听到包里手机响了起来，她接通电话听了两句，就开心地弯了双眼：“好的，一会儿见。”  
走进Logan的公寓，本以为会看到混乱场景的Scott有些惊奇。比起自己公寓来说，这里不算大，也不够井井有条，但也称得上整洁。可能是青年的表情意义太明显了，Logan故意语带不满地说：“怎么，很失望？”只是不爽的声音没有绷住，显出了他调侃的本意。  
“我只是在赞叹。”Scott认真地澄清道，不过说完以后，他的唇线也上翘了几分。  
“你先坐坐，我去做饭。”Logan拍拍他的肩膀，Scott也不拘束，径直坐到客厅的沙发上。昨天Logan已经将食材进行简单的处理了，所以没等多久，一桌丰盛得几乎是大餐的饭菜就展现在Scott的眼前。


	9. Chapter 9

九、

Scott不想赘述那一餐饭有多美味，只要看他把Logan做的四个人吃都足够的食物消灭得一干二净就能略知一二。  
青年看着Logan把高高一摞脏盘子丢进水槽，两人就从餐厅走了出来。Logan很欣慰Scott喜欢他的厨艺，这一次请客让他对那次麻烦青年照顾酒醉自己的尴尬稍褪，Logan问道：“你还满意吗？”  
“我觉得，五星级大厨都没有你做的好。”Scott揉着感觉有些撑的肚子说道。下厨的男人像是得意又像是理所当然地接过话头：“毫无疑问。”惹得两人对视了一会儿，笑了起来。  
客厅的茶几上摆着一个透明的烟灰缸，但是它非常干净，看到Scott把目光放在那个玻璃制品上面，Logan只是不在意地说道：“我以前抽烟，现在差不多戒了。”  
“哦。”Scott点点头，也没说什么。但是他确实觉得，比起糖和奶油，烟草和金属更适合这个男人。  
虽然现在青年感觉很饱，但是茶几上摆着的裹着酸甜梅干的手指饼干实在是太吸引人了，于是，他还是拿起一根放进嘴里细细吮吸起来。  
白巧克力糖衣里面夹杂着暗红色的梅肉，脆脆的韧性饼干香酥可口，而酸甜的味道很是消食。Scott将糖衣吮吸干净，就一口把饼干吃完，他甚至还舔了一下手指上剩余的饼干屑。直到青年发现Logan在盯着他看，才觉得有些不好意思。  
“抱歉。”Scott说道，用纸擦了擦手。Logan却像是突然回过神一样，他咳嗽一声低下头看着饼干条，自己也拿了根饼干叼在嘴上，然后一节一节吃了起来。那个动作让Scott肯定了Logan确实曾经抽烟，他叼着手指饼的样子像是叼雪茄，看上去很有趣。  
“你会叼着饼干做饭吗？”说完以后，Scott觉得自己真是没话找话，但是没等他懊恼完，Logan突然变得奇怪的表情说明了这个问题的答案。看到身边Scott一副恍然大悟的样子，Logan有些气急败坏：“这只是替代品。”  
“我知道，抽烟对身体不好。”Scott一本正经地说道，“而且烟味会影响食物的味道。”青年脑海里不由得浮现出了一个画面：烟瘾犯了的Logan嘴上叼着根手指饼干，在后厨或者家里悠哉悠哉地做着食物。  
Logan都不知道这算不算一个取笑，每次Scott摆出严肃认真的样子说着不着边际的话，都把Logan想要反驳的意见给堵回去。但是经过这么一闹，让Logan把刚才神游的原因淡忘了不少。  
两人坐在沙发上闲散地聊了聊天。Scott和Logan聊到自己的母校，那个神奇的Xavier天赋学院，以及他在毕业以后放弃了继续研究转而去当作家的原因。在Logan对郊外山头的城堡学院，以及学院下的防空洞和喷射飞机表达了相当的兴趣的同时，Scott也知道了Logan还当过特种兵的过去。虽然由士兵变成甜品师的职业转换似乎有些奇怪，不过Logan将它们都做得很好，这一点毋庸置疑。  
“噢，别想太多。”Logan不用看就知道以写作为生的Scott肯定已经幻想出了一个惊险刺激，波澜壮阔的故事，他用一种慵懒的腔调开口，“我只是喜欢做甜品。”他没多说自己的军旅生涯，当然Scott也不会去追问。男人说完，又往嘴里丢了一根饼干，咔嚓咔嚓地咀嚼起来。也是因为这一经历，所以浪漫这种事情对Logan来说还是很遥远的，也不怪他开始看不顺眼Cyclops，他的作品里那些人物的手段他一个也学不来——别问他为什么知道。  
“我觉得做甜食就是一件很浪漫的事情。”Scott不赞同，“何况你做的都很漂亮。”那些小点心都有合适的配色和精致的造型，如果谁说Logan是一个不懂得美的人，Scott可不相信。  
“在把甜食和肥胖划上等号的女孩眼里，不是这样的。”Logan无奈地摊了摊手。  
Scott想了一下身边的女孩们，也深有同感。不说别人，Jean就对卡路里的摄入有着计划，她自从被自己带得喜欢往Wolverine小坐顺便吃些点心以后，没少埋怨他。每当红发女子忍不住多吃一块乳酪，都要惩罚自己去跑圈。  
“认识你之后，我确实觉得需要加大点运动量了。”Scott喝了一口水。  
“比如带着Jim晨练？”Logan问道。  
“哈。”青年咧嘴笑着应道。  
因为Scott的眼睛隐藏在红色眼镜后面，Logan看不清他的眼神，所以男人的目光不自觉地落在Scott没有被眼镜遮挡的下半张脸上。青年左边脸颊因为他愉悦地翘起唇角，而让牵起的笑纹在那里展现了一个甜蜜的凹陷，这无疑加深了笑容的温暖程度。  
他们说了些工作相关的事情，虽然Logan对文学不太了解，但这并不妨碍他欣赏Scott信手拈来的美丽诗句。当然，Scott表示回去也会按照Logan所说的在家里尝试制作简单的小蛋糕。  
等到时间差不多了，男人没忘让Scott给Jim带些他特意做的小肉饼，Logan以大厨的名义保证这些食物对于狗狗来说绝对安全又健康。  
开车送完Scott，重新回到安静的家中，Logan终于感到了一丝疲惫。他随便冲了个澡，然后靠在沙发上，男人看着茶几瓷碟上没有吃完的手指饼干，突然回想起Scott仔细品尝它们的样子。Scott微微撅起的嘴唇，因为吮吸而略微下陷的脸颊，以及舔去指尖饼干碎屑的舌尖，都是当时让Logan注意的焦点，现在的记忆回放也更让他产生了些莫名的焦躁。  
但是自觉关注点有些奇怪的他没有多想，只是摇了摇头，走进卧室。Logan躺上了床，从床头柜抽屉厚厚一叠书里摸出一本，书皮是柔和的颜色，上面有漂亮的花体字，他翻来书继续阅读起来。

一进房门，Scott就受到了Jim的热烈欢迎，嗅到食物气味的犬类摇着尾巴蹭着主人的腿。因为已经过了饭点，Scott只拿了几块的肉饼放在被它吃得干干净净的食盆里，其余放进冰箱。Jim欢乐地吃着，Scott揉了揉因为狼吞虎咽而哼哼唧唧的大狗，道：“这是Logan送你的，下次见他要记得打招呼。”  
想到那个浑身充满矛盾气息的男人，Scott本来要扬起一个微笑，但是不知道考虑到了什么，青年抚摸大狗脊背的手停顿了一下，唇线上挑的弧度慢慢地平了下去。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

Scott将牵引绳给Jim系好，然后揉了揉大狗的后颈，这位忠诚的伙伴仰头看着他的主人，吐着舌头甩了甩尾巴。前几天，青年有意识地带Jim走了几趟去福利院的路，今天是验收成果的时候了。  
走出家门，Scott隐藏在红色眼镜后面的眼睛闭了起来。  
“带路吧，Jimmy。”  
Logan听Ororo说了关于义演的事，也答应了她自己会去教孩子们做简单的甜点，所以Logan带着Rogue出现在福利院大门的时候，就被一群吵吵嚷嚷的小孩子们团团围住了。  
看到Logan因为提着东西而用力的手臂，几个小男孩很羡慕地按着Logan臂膀突出的坚实肌肉，他们和男人说了些什么。还有几个调皮的孩子抱住了Logan的腰，看上去还想往男人宽阔的肩背上爬，这引得Logan一边费力扭头一边大声呼喝：“当心点，小鬼们。”Rogue看着眼前闹哄哄的场面，不由得笑了起来，她可没忘记那些围着Logan尖叫的孩子里，曾有几个被男人吓哭过。  
等到那些撒欢的孩子们玩够了，Logan回头和身后孩子们说着话，忽然，他看到大门口有一个熟悉的人影。穿着白色衬衫和深蓝牛仔裤的Scott手上牵着Jim，迈着步子慢慢走来。青年像是没有看到Logan一样，绕过了他和那些孩子们往操场方向走去，这让被忽视了的Logan突然觉得心下有点微妙。  
没等Logan多想，Rogue直接走上前向青年打招呼：“Hello，Scott。”  
听到女孩的声音，Scott停下了脚步，他有点惊讶的开口：“Hey，Rogue，抱歉我没看到你们。”他后一句话是对Logan说的，男人只是耸耸肩示意没事。看到Logan的处境，Scott也翘了翘嘴角。不过，Scott牵着Jim后退了几步，他担心有孩子们会害怕它，Jim歪着头看着Logan，嗷呜了一声。  
“你们为什么来这？”Scott问道。  
“我们要教他们做甜点。”Logan回答说，他的话让刚刚安静下来的孩子们又拍着巴掌欢呼了起来。  
“我朋友邀请我来看表演。”青年开口，“那我先过去了，等一下再来找你们？”  
“好的，一会儿见。”  
“回见。”Scott挥了挥手，离开了。  
兴高采烈的孩子们把两位甜食大使带向了厨房，Ororo正在那里等着他们。能够和Logan一起做曲奇的是大一点的孩子，而Rogue则负责那些年幼的小孩，她将要教他们和面，然后用模具做小饼干。  
义演是在傍晚时候，所以他们有一整个下午来制作小点心。当然，在小广场那也已经有戏剧团的人开始搭场地了，一切都被Ororo安排得井井有条的。  
换好衣服，做好准备工作，孩子们眼巴巴地看着Logan把软化的黄油，低筋面粉，打好的蛋液和奶粉在盆里搅拌均匀，接着一同装进裱花袋。做示范的Logan熟练地在烤盘的油纸上像做冰淇淋一般挤出一小块面糊，经过裱花嘴的面糊是曲奇的雏形，淡黄色的生曲奇像是一朵绽放的花朵，还散发出了甜甜的奶油香气。然后，Logan把准备好的裱花袋递给了那些迫不及待的孩子们，让他们自由发挥。  
Rogue把黄油、奶粉、蛋液和面粉打在盆里，然后把更加年幼一些的孩子们分成三四个一组，开始教他们揉匀面团。孩子们玩得很开心，而Logan和Rogue只要确保他们不做危险的事情就好，即使孩子们制作出来的小甜点不理想，Logan早已准备好的小蛋糕也能补救。  
两人坐在一旁，甜点师看着小孩子们认真专注的表情还有小心翼翼的动作，和Rogue对视了一下，而后Logan挑了挑眉。  
不久，Rogue被叫去解答疑惑了，而Logan看到窗外站着的Scott，Jim已经被青年安置好了。Scott冲着Logan点点头：“在忙？”  
“没有，我只是监督和指导。”Logan笑了笑。  
“所以，你在偷懒。”Scott摸了摸下巴总结道，旁边的Rogue正教那些孩子们怎么用模具，看上去比Logan敬职多了。  
“可以这么说。”Logan不置可否，因为Scott开始带着Jim，所以他并不打算进厨房，他们隔着窗户聊着天。不过很快，就有孩子跑过来向Logan请教了。  
Logan让那个孩子先回座位，说自己等会就过去。他无奈地对Scott抱怨道：“不能偷懒了。”  
“快去吧，Logan。”Scott看到有几个孩子好奇地朝他们这边张望，他可不打算打扰“Wolverine的甜品教学课堂”。  
“嗯，过会儿聊。”Logan抿了抿嘴，而后向那些趴在操作台上的孩子们走过去。“哪里有问题，小鬼？”Scott听到Logan故作不耐烦的声音响起，然后是孩子们七嘴八舌的回答。  
由于角度原因，Scott只能看到Logan大半个弓起的肩背，他听到了与那嗓音相反，Logan细致而认真的回答，“当面团像这样柔软，拿起来不会掉就算好了。”，“可以换一种挤压的方式，你就能做出各种形状的小曲奇了。”，当然，也有“不要偷偷吃面糊，Mike，它没有熟，那会让你拉肚子的！”这样气急败坏的声音传过来。  
Scott在窗边站了一会，穿着白色T恤围着围裙的高大甜品师正在一脸严肃的教导，而他的旁边是一圈脸上沾着些许白色面粉的孩子们，他们睁着大大的眼睛认真听着，看上去可爱极了。  
青年在那里安静地待了一会儿，直到他接到了一个电话。Scott还要和Ororo谈出版社给福利院捐款的事情，他最后看了一眼Logan，背对他的甜品师感应到了什么，他转过头看向Scott。  
Scott愣了一下，很快回过神来，他对男人招了招手：“我有事先过去了，等会儿舞台见。”  
“舞台见。”Logan应了一声，继续给他的小学徒们指教起来。  
一个女孩小心地把面团压成的面皮，接着拿了一个心形的模具，把那个歪歪扭扭的爱心放在手上展示给Logan看：“Logan，你看。”  
“很不错。”男人表扬道，他看到烤盘里面已经摆了很多形状的曲奇和各式各样的饼干胚了，孩子们的想象力实在惊人，他们甚至在Rogue没教之前就想到了把果酱当笔，在饼干胚上写字。  
那块爱心形状的小饼干上被小女孩用草莓果酱小心地画上了一朵鲜花，Logan也开始动手做起饼干来了。


	11. Chapter 11

十一、

清甜的奶香和可可香气弥漫在空气里，孩子们看着烤盘里各色的小甜点咽着口水，但是，他们都没有偷偷伸手去拿，包括最调皮的孩子。  
Logan将一切收拾妥当，孩子们这才拿着属于自己的纸袋子把制作完成的小饼干和曲奇收了进去，他们要跟着老师们去吃晚饭，然后再一起看表演。那些甜蜜蜜的小东西是他们的饭后甜点，如果现在就吃掉的话，到时候可就只能看着别人吃了。  
看到孩子们被老师们带去食堂，Logan和Rogue同时松了一口气，他们一起走去位于小广场的舞台，准备落座。  
“Logan，你做了什么饼干？”Rogue好奇地看着Logan手中的纸袋。  
“我们的招牌。”Logan轻轻扬了一下牛皮纸袋。  
“哦。”Rogue点点头，“给我一块？”  
“你不是有吗？”Logan朝她努努嘴，然后无视了女孩嘟囔着“真小气”的抱怨。正说着话，两人来到了已经搭建起一个似模似样的露天舞台的广场，穿着戏服的演员们在进行最后的清点。  
“来了？”坐在观众席的Scott看到Logan和Rogue，他招呼了一声。  
“嗯。”他们坐在Scott身边，Logan发现青年的旁边坐着一个穿着戏服的演员，最引人注意的是他的脸和手都涂成蓝色，身后还有一条恶魔一样带着尖角的尾巴。  
“你好，我是Kurt。”蓝色的男人本来想和Logan握手，可能是考虑到现在他的状态，又朝他笑了笑放下了手。  
“你好，我是Logan。”“Rogue。”两人朝Kurt礼貌的点头。  
“拜托，Scott你帮我一次吧。”Kurt对着他的好友继续刚才的话题。  
“想都别想。”Scott毫不犹豫地回绝道。  
“怎么了？”Rogue朝前倾了一下身体，探头问Kurt。  
“现在我们还需要一位狼人，原本的狼人刚才彩排的时候因为突发病症晕倒了，刚刚紧急送去了医院，剧组大家都身兼数职，没法再抽一个人来顶替。”Kurt有点无奈地摸了摸鼻子，“小剧团的悲哀啊。”  
Logan本来不在意的表情因为Rogue和Scott同时看向他而变得惊吓，他和Scott一样果断地拒绝：“想都别想！”  
“我觉得你很合适啊，Logan。”Rogue上下打量了男人一番，狼人啊，想起来就很让人激动，要是留下几张照片，还能以后当做自家老板的把柄。  
“Logan，来帮个忙吧，很简单的。”Kurt满怀希望地看着他，“你只要看上去很凶狠地对王子说几句话，威胁他要他离去……”蓝皮服的魔鬼指了指舞台一边穿着银白色铠甲的金发青年，继续说：“然后大叫一声扑向他，等王子一拔剑，你再大叫一声像是被他打倒退场就好。”  
“……”Logan下意识地看向Scott，戴眼镜的青年也饶有兴趣地看着他。被三个人一齐期待地紧紧盯着，男人感觉压力很大。他犹豫了一下，看到Logan动摇了，Kurt继续劝说：“帮个忙吧，Logan，你也不想那些孩子们失望对吧？”  
Rogue和Scott毫不意外地看见Logan虽然皱着眉头一脸不情愿，但还是勉强答应了：“好吧，为了孩子们。”  
“谢谢你！”Kurt立刻回身叫来了化妆师和服装师，开始给Logan进行装扮。  
他们只是在Logan自己的T恤外给他穿了一件带着灰色毛皮的袍子，又让他套上了一对毛皮腿套。化妆师把一顶灰褐色的假发套戴在Logan头上，那乱七八糟的假发上面还有两个尖尖的类似狼耳朵一样的造型。经过简单的修容，Logan皱着眉头阴沉着脸看着自己的新造型。不得不说，Rogue的话没有错，Logan适合极了狼人，他简直和童话里会把小孩子叼走的大灰狼一模一样。  
Rogue听到Scott突然笑了一声，并被Logan翻了个白眼才意识到自己把这句话说出了口，不过Kurt同样很同意她的观点：“你要不要试着嚎一声？”看到Logan彻底面无表情之后，Kurt也有点讪讪的笑了。  
“我们过去吧，你可以熟悉一下剧本，然后定一下台。”化妆师和道具师表示已经弄完，Kurt对着Logan建议道。  
“好吧。”Logan只能同意，他现在后悔还来得及吗？Logan环顾四周，已经有孩子们到场了，他认命的默默叹了一口气。  
“加油。”Scott看着有些垂头丧气的狼人，觉得那两只狼耳朵好像都要垂下来似的，于是他开口鼓励道。  
“嗯。”Logan偏头看着青年的脸，忙了一天的甜品师突然觉得有点可惜，今天和他没怎么好好聊天。想着，Logan就在Rogue与Scott的打气中，和Kurt一同向后台走去。  
明亮的镁光灯照在舞台上，王子已经整装待发，要去拯救被魔鬼抓走的公主了。Logan站在幕布后面觉得各种不自在，他手上戴着的毛手套自手背处还探出了三根白色的布偶爪子，这让他连擦汗都有些费劲。Logan看着王子走进了森林，台下的孩子们也开始在渐渐低沉的背景音乐中窃窃私语起来，担忧着王子的安危。男人扫了一眼观众席，坐在座位上的Scott像是也看见了他，给他做了一个打气的动作。  
终于轮到Logan上场了，他定了定心神迈步上前，出现在温暖的灯光下。  
“你是谁？”王子见到了一个高大的狼人，有些紧张地问道。  
“哈，又有不自量力的人来到恶魔森林。”狼人一边亮着尖利的爪子一边嘲笑，突然话锋一转，“正好给我加餐！”狼人大喊一声，突然张开双臂冲着王子纵身扑去。  
立刻，台下的孩子们都随着狼人凶狠的动作尖叫了起来。  
也不知道怎么回事，可能王子被Logan过于夸张的表情吓到了，一时竟然忘记了拔剑。Logan茫然了一刻，便闪过王子，站在他的身旁。  
“你很勇敢，竟然不害怕我。”狼人看着沉着地站在一旁的王子说道。  
“我知道你并不像别的狼人一样凶残。”王子朝着狼人踏了一步，“我希望你能成为我的同伴。”  
发生了什么？Logan震惊的忘记了拒绝，而在他愣神的那一刻表示转换地点的幕板合了起来。Logan以为自己只有一幕的表演，结果由于自己和王子的即兴发挥，居然把狼人变成了主角之一。  
Logan跟着王子斩恶龙，斗女巫，越演越觉得窘迫，只是那种情绪让Logan的表演更加夸张，到剧情后期，俨然变成狼人才是主角了。Logan悄悄扫了一眼台下，发现孩子们没发现好像有什么不对，都开始叫着“狼人狼人”。知道剧情发展的Ororo有些无奈地看着自己的好友，而Rogue已经笑得手机都拿不住，想来也已经把全程录了下来。Scott一直面朝着他，应该是仍然注视着自己的一举一动。剧团的成员虽然人数不多，但是临场经验都相当丰富，所以在乱七八糟的情况下，剧情居然很顺利的发展到狼人和王子来到恶魔的城堡。  
蓝魔鬼出现了，孩子们又开始紧张起来，屏息凝视着舞台。


	12. Chapter 12

十二、

“我是人称可怕的蓝魔……”蓝色魔鬼在灯光照耀下显得有些狰狞。不过，他的话还没有说完，就被狼人直接打断，高大的狼人凶声凶气地说：“我才不管你是谁，快点放了公主，不然别怪我们不客气！”  
看到魔鬼快要发怒，王子只是上前一步，挡住了他的队友，他彬彬有礼地开始了和邪恶魔鬼的交涉。  
一直藏在深林深处的蓝魔鬼是第二次听到有人用不带恶意的声音和他说话，他沉默了半晌，打开了残破古堡的大门：“我带你们去见公主。”  
公主缓缓从门后出来，身穿粉红色蓬蓬裙的公主有着长长的沙金色卷发，看上去漂亮极了，她一出场就引得下面小孩们一片赞叹。  
公主向王子解释了一番，而后走去安慰垂头丧气的蓝魔鬼，原来魔鬼并不是坏人，只是因为别人都害怕他，而公主是唯一愿意和他说话的人，所以蓝魔鬼才把她带到自己的城堡里来。  
王子明白了以后，向蓝魔鬼承诺以后会常来看望他，并且会告诉大家恶魔森林的真相。狼人则是留在森林，他和王子公主告别，消失在了丛林里。英俊的王子和美丽的公主回到城堡，举行了盛大的婚礼。  
一个标准的HAPPY ENDING。  
身旁的孩子们都高兴地拍着巴掌，发出欢呼。Scott注视着舞台，他看到带着不知所措的Logan被女巫从幕布后面推了出来，高大的男人偏头看着身边的人，学着他们的样子同他们一起谢幕。  
Logan在走下台的时候松了一口气，他觉得这十多分钟的表演比以前负重越野练习还累。到盥洗室，男人把服饰和装备脱下，又洗了一把脸，他看见镜子里自己有些乱七八糟的头发，伸手随便的抓了几下，就耸耸肩膀走了出去。  
把服装还给剧组，Logan来到观众席，看完表演的孩子们在组织下和演员在空地上交流，广场上有些乱哄哄的热闹。Scott与Rogue还在座位那里等着他，看到Logan已经换下戏服，Rogue明显有些可惜。  
“Logan，你演的很好。”Scott说，“Kurt托我感谢你，顺便问问你……”  
“我这辈子都不想演戏了。”Logan没等他说完就快速的回答，男人像是回忆了自己的表现，嘴角抽搐了一下。  
Scott没多说什么，理解的点了点头。Ororo抽空过来了一下，朝Logan和Rogue道了谢谢。  
福利院的义演算是结束了，Rogue向两位男士告别离去，本来Logan还想送送她，不过女孩只是笑着指了指一辆在院门口等候的跑车，Logan便把话吞了回去。  
青年脚边跟着他的德牧，Logan看了他一眼道：“我送你回去？”虽然是个疑问，不过他理所当然的用了肯定的降调，这让Scott微微抿了一下唇。  
见Scott没有反对，Logan和他并肩走向停车位。  
刚刚从人群中出来，身上还残留着因为服装和镁光灯造成的汗，再加上夜晚的风有些凉，Logan不由得打了一个喷嚏，他揉着鼻子嘟囔了一声，耳尖地听到身旁的青年笑出了声。

不可否认，Scott是一个迷人的男人，他不光外表出色，性格也很好。当然，那不是说两人相处中没有争执，他们也曾因为一些时事一言不合，毕竟Logan不可能完全收敛自己的攻击性，但是，看似柔和的Scott却也不退让。  
通常情况下，两人会进行针锋相对的嘲笑，互相辩驳对方的观点，直到化身为诡辩者的小说家让甜品师哑口无言，Scott这才会收好电脑愤然离去。但是过几天，来店里的Scott都能吃到冷着脸的店主特制的，没有出现在菜单上的美味蛋糕，当然，那是免费的。  
这种默契和简单让Logan感觉很舒服，而Logan在意识到自己对Scott的感情产生了本质上变化的时候，他其实并不惊慌，只是依旧按照他们既定的模式相处，他知道Scott也不想改变——从他一成不变的坐在自己专属的角落里可以看出来。  
青年的小说展现出了Scott是一个略显完美主义的人，Logan最不擅长对付这样的人，他不想弄砸这一切。Victor倒是嘲笑过他：“一个瞎子（当然Logan解释过说他只是夜盲），在大半夜带着自己的导盲犬来酒吧接你，你们没有搞上，骗谁呢Jimmy？”  
这样想着Logan偷偷瞄了一眼坐在副驾上的Scott，青年放松的嘴唇和下巴显示着他心情不错。当车很顺利的到达目的地，Scott道了声谢谢，他下车开门，从后座抱出了Jim。  
“等等。”Scott闻言停了步伐，在外面看着他。Logan说着拿出一个纸袋，从车窗处递了过去：“给你的。”  
Scott停顿了一下，在Logan以为要被拒绝的时候接了过去：“谢谢。”  
“那是我的招牌。”Logan挥手表示不用谢，他咧了咧嘴说道。  
“我会好好品尝的。”Scott应道，转身离开了。Logan看着他的背影消失在大门口，男人带着略显忐忑的心情，发动车子，驾驶回家。  
回到公寓，走了一天的Jim有些累了，它只是叫了两声就回到自己的窝里休息去了。洗浴完毕的Scott拿出餐盘把饼干从牛皮纸袋里倒了出来，一只只亮着爪子的大灰狼躺在盘子里，那确实是Wolverine的“招牌”，倒是十分可爱。  
Scott把灯光调暗，这才摘下眼镜，青年揉了揉鼻梁，而后笑着拿起了一块饼干。被烘焙得正好的卡通狼让人有些不忍心下口，Scott无意间看了一下盘里，有些翻过一面的饼干上好像有什么花纹。  
带着好奇，Scott把所有饼干翻到背面，确定了上面确实有花纹，每一块饼干背面分别用黄色，红色和绿色的笔画画着点和横，应该是柠檬果酱，草莓酱和苹果酱。  
仿佛心血来潮，青年拿过笔和纸，把那些不同颜色的点横用各色彩笔一一列出来，Scott知道那些点横是摩斯密码，只是他解出来以后发现是一串杂乱的字母。  
像是在做解谜游戏一样，Scott琢磨着各种方法，但是每次得出来的都是无序的答案。颜色也是一个提示？Scott想了一下，用红绿灯的顺序把摩斯密码得出的字母排列出来，又如同做连连看将一样的字母消去以后，剩下的字母组成了一个单词。  
Scott看着那一个简单的词，舔了舔嘴唇，他安静了一下，拿起块饼干咬了一口。香酥可口的小饼干在唇齿之间散发着淡淡奶油香气，而果酱让口感更加丰富细腻。  
可以想像，这看起来如同量产的饼干，和那些完全合乎自己胃口的小甜点一样，都是制作者花费了心思制作的。  
Scott将饼干咽下，觉得自己胃里沉甸甸的。


	13. Chapter 13

十三、

Logan坐在前台，他心不在焉的单手玩着塑料叉子，这引得从后厨出来的Rogue特意看了他一眼。女孩儿嘴里咬着一根偷拿的装饰饼干，要是在平时Logan早就跳起来阻止她了，可现在，她的店主只是一巴掌拍向她的头，而后继续折腾那根叉子。  
“怎么了，Logan？”Rogue把饼干吞下去，揉了揉自己的脑袋。其实她想问是不是Logan和Scott闹别扭了，嗜甜的小说家有挺久没来，连Jean都没怎么出现，不过看Logan皱着张脸，善解人意的店员还是没有开口询问。  
“没。”Logan摇了摇头，正要说什么，就听得风铃响了一声，男人顺手把叉子丢进垃圾桶，抬头一看，多日不见的Scott正迈步进来，他只是冲两人笑笑，又对Logan说：“给我一份黑森林，谢谢。”  
Rogue发誓她发现Logan在看到Scott的瞬间眼睛明显地亮了一下，甜品师注视着Scott坐回角落，而后便走到后厨去制作青年所点的食物。  
雪白的餐盘上摆着三角形的黑森林蛋糕，三层松软香甜的巧克力戚风蛋糕之间夹着鲜奶油和樱桃块，层次分明。Logan把餐盘放在青年的面前，也没走开，只是拉过一把椅子坐在他身边。  
Scott调整了一下座位，给Logan让过一点位置，这才用叉子切下一块蛋糕送到嘴里。甜蜜微苦的蛋糕入口即化，他咬到的樱桃块酸甜爽口，还带着一丝丝樱桃白兰地的清淡酒香，那些被刨得细碎的巧克力屑不是通常的黑巧，而是换成了牛奶巧，这增加了黑森林蛋糕整体的甜度，但又不至于发腻。  
青年缓慢地将小蛋糕吃了一半，觉得自己的嗓子像被什么黏住了一样，Scott放下了叉子，嘴唇抖了抖。  
“太甜了吗？”Logan不明所以，这次的黑森林蛋糕和平常做给别人的不同，甜品师以为自己摸透了Scott的喜好，确实换了一些材料和配料的分量，只是看青年吃得很辛苦的样子，有点受打击。男人站起身道：“我去给你拿杯水。”  
“Logan。”Scott叫住了他，然后抬头看向甜品师。  
“怎么？”Logan回头，觉得自己心跳得有些快，自己居然因为被他盯着就像个青春期的小鬼一样紧张起来了，真是让他觉得自己即好笑又有点不可思议。  
“那个饼干……”Scott犹豫了一下，他看见Logan很专注地看着自己，不知道该怎么继续说下去。  
「每个人都会向往美好的事物。」红发女子曾说过的话，突然浮现在Scott的脑海里。  
Scott的目光从Logan英俊的脸游移到了那碟小蛋糕上，隔着红色镜片让他的视野一片猩红，青年抿了抿嘴。  
Logan见青年支支吾吾的样子，心下了然，Scott如果没看到或者没解出那个“饼干谜题”都不会是这个反应，所以Logan只是咧了咧嘴问道：“好吃吗？”  
Scott直直地看着男人貌似不在意的表情，半晌，他微微牵动了一下嘴角：“非常美味，不愧是Wolverine的招牌。”  
“那就好。”Logan耸耸肩膀，“我去拿水。”  
“不用了。”Scott摇头拿起叉子，继续品尝甜品师特制的黑森林蛋糕，他一口口咽下绵滑的奶油和蓬松的蛋糕，本来清甜甘爽的樱桃酒味不知为什么突然让Scott觉得有些冲鼻，他皱了皱眉。  
因为角度，Logan只能看到低头吃着蛋糕的Scott的发旋，棕色的细软卷发被整齐的梳起，青年后脑的头发并不长，都被他打理得一丝不苟。他今天看起来有些不一样，但是Logan不知道从何说起。  
不久，又有顾客上门了，Logan拍了拍Scott的肩膀，走过去招呼。感到Logan的注意力落在别处，Scott沉默地将最后一块蛋糕吞了下去，本来白净的盘子被奶油和巧克力沾染得一片狼藉。Scott揉了揉本来就有些发疼的太阳穴，朝两人道了别，直接离开。  
Rogue还想问问店主Scott发生了什么事，一转头发现Logan看起来也很是沮丧。这一下还不明白的话，Rogue也对不起自己看过的那么多小说了。女孩挑了挑眉有些惊讶，她觉得会因为感情问题而郁闷的Logan根本不像那个大大咧咧的店主，Logan不是那种不管不顾就主动出击的男人吗，怎么现在像个扭扭捏捏的小姑娘？  
“Logan？”Rogue站在前台把顾客要的面包装好，她叫了一声去角落收盘子的男人。  
“噢，对了，Scott还没付钱。”Logan无视店员明显的疑问，岔开了话题。  
没有什么好疑惑的，他已经追求过了，而Scott拒绝了，他们都是聪明人，有些事情不需要说的太明显。退回朋友的界限可能现在有点难，但是要不了多久，Logan自信可以重新和他自如的说话。  
回到公寓，Scott瘫在沙发上不想动弹，愈加剧烈的头痛让他感到很恶心。Jim呜呜叫着跑到他的身边，一下一下舔着Scott的手，“我没事，休息一会就好了。”Scott反手摸了摸犬类的头，笑了笑，“可能是感冒了。”  
一阵头痛袭来，Scott突然挣扎着爬起，跌跌撞撞到差点踢到Jim，青年跑去卫生间对着马桶呕吐起来，终于将胃里的食物清空之后，他叹了口气，按下冲水。简单的冲了个澡，Scott把身上的冷汗洗干净才稍微感觉舒服了一些，他给Jim的食盆装满狗粮和水，在路过厨房的时候从冰箱拿出牛奶喝了几口，接着青年裹着睡衣躺进被窝里，昏昏沉沉的睡了起来。  
迷迷糊糊间他听见Jimmy在门外挠门，还发出几声吠叫。  
「每个人都会向往美好的事物，但这不代表必须要拥有它。」  
Scott翻了个身，沉沉睡去。


	14. Chapter 14

十四、

Scott醒来的时候，唯一的感觉就是浑身酸痛，他伸出手摸到自己的眼镜，在被窝里戴上，这才勉强爬起身。  
头痛依旧，但并非不能忍受，Scott按着突突跳动的太阳穴走到客厅，而后被猛然扑上来的Jim吓了一跳。大狗绕着他主人的脚摇着尾巴转圈圈，似乎想要表达自己的担忧和关心。  
“Jimmy。”Scott弯腰安慰地揉了揉犬只的脑袋，检查了一下它的状况，又给它补充了一些食物和水。在这之后，青年拖着双腿走进浴室去冲洗，他睡得迷糊，现在都有点搞不清时间。  
擦着半干的头发走出来，Scott看到自己放在茶几上的手机在嗡嗡震响，他直接拿了过来接通，也没多想，开口道：“Hello，Jean，Jimmy又调皮了，我没事。”他的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，听上去倒不像是没事的样子。  
“谢天谢地，你终于接了，我都快要报警了。”熟悉的男声传来，让毫无准备的Scott一愣：“Logan？”  
“Jimmy一直在那边叫，我担心你出了什么事。”听到应答，Logan也松了一口气，半夜三更被手机吵醒，拿过一看居然近十个未接来电，更别谈他一接通电话就被Jim的尖利吠叫吓得一个激灵，什么睡意都没了。  
Scott看着旁边一脸无辜的Jim有些郁闷，“……抱歉。”  
“如果你没事，那我就回去了。”Logan的声音听起来没什么不满。  
“嗯，我没……等等，”Scott道，“你回去？你现在在哪？”  
“哦，我刚到你公寓楼下。”Logan说完觉得有点怪异，立马解释道，“你一直不接电话，所以就打算过来看看。”  
Scott瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，时间直指凌晨三点半，那一瞬间，他突然觉得有什么东西从胸口膨胀开来，堵住他的喉咙，让他说不出话。  
疼痛又顽固的搅动着青年的大脑，他皱着眉头张了张嘴，“……你上来吧。”Scott茫茫然地听到自己这么说道。  
“……你还好吗？”Logan问了一声，Scott没有回话，在安静中，听筒中只传出的两人规律的呼吸声。  
“开门。”片刻，Logan开口。  
Scott走到门边，打开房门，还保持着接电话姿势的Logan穿着一看就是随便抓过的夹克，而乱七八糟的头发和被夜风吹得发红的鼻尖和耳朵证明了他为了速度是骑着机车过来的。男人挂了电话，将手机收进衣袋里，他看着青年还没来得及开口，就听得Scott含糊地嘟囔了一声，青年扯着Logan的领子将他整个人按在紧闭的门上，发出一声沉闷的撞击声。  
Scott的嘴唇干裂而冰凉，鼻息却是滚烫，他简单的让自己的双唇触碰了一下Logan的嘴唇就快速的离开。Logan闻到一阵潮湿的薄荷香味，然后才意识到了发生了什么事情，他僵在门口竟然有些手足无措。  
但很快，Logan就看清了Scott苍白脸上不正常的红晕和冷汗，“你在发烧。”Logan定了定神，将穿着白色睡衣的青年推进他的卧房，然后给他盖上被子，接着取下他的眼镜放在床头柜上，“你需要好好休息。”  
昏昏沉沉的Scott也不知道听到了没有，只是把自己蜷了起来，缩进了还温热着的被窝。  
“好吧，嗯。”Logan坐在沙发上喃喃自语，他一抬头，看见了Jim正趴在客厅一角看着他，被那一双清澈的黑眼睛盯住让Logan莫名觉得有些心虚。  
“Hi，Jimmy，是你把我叫过来的。”Logan抽动嘴角笑了笑，Scott的德牧一直不太喜欢自己，不过在和Scott一起陪它散了几次步之后，大狗对他的态度已经好转了一点，当然，只是一点。  
毫不意外，Jim理也没理主动招呼的Logan，它哼了一声就把目光放向了别处。  
男人不太清楚刚才的吻是不是Scott病糊涂所造成的，他甚至不能确信那是否算是一个吻，但那让他肯定了自己确实还是不想放弃Scott。  
似乎嗅到了Logan的焦躁，Jim慢慢地走了过来，它蹲在男人的脚边，喉咙里挤出一声呜咽。  
“你在安慰我吗？”Logan试探性地伸手抚摸犬只的头颈，虽然Jim甩了甩脑袋不太开心的样子，但它也并没有跑走。  
“谢谢。”Logan趁机多揉了几下，直到Jim朝他呲牙之后才安抚地把手放下来。Logan深吸一口气，突然笑了一下，他觉得这种对青年的执着十分奇异，但是意外的让他干劲十足。  
男人抬眼看了下时间，已经到了要准备当日新鲜甜点的时间了，但是Logan不想离开。反正只做展示用的话库存还足够，他发了个短信给Rogue，说自己晚点去店里。  
安静的待在客厅，Logan渐渐觉得有点儿无聊，他发现桌几上随便摆着几本书，便拿过一本想来看看，却发现那是刻着凹凸不平的盲文书本。  
他环顾四周，本就简单的公寓里面家装稀少，除了必备的家具几乎不剩下什么，看起来空空荡荡的。  
男人摸了摸下巴，沉思起来。


	15. Chapter 15

十五、

Scott醒来的时候已经接近中午了，他揉了揉乱七八糟的头发，拖着步子走出卧室。青年一眼就看见客厅里Logan正坐在沙发上，Jim蹲在他脚边和狼先生一起看电视。听到门响，Logan与Jim同时回头看向他，Scott毫无准备地看着这一人一狗高同步的动作，不由得一愣。见到他出来了，大狗朝Scott叫了两声，甩着尾巴跑了过来在Scott脚边绕来绕去。在得到Scott一个安抚的揉头以后，大狗也心满意足地跑走了。  
“Hello，Scott。”Logan站起身，走到他身旁，自然地抬手摸了一下他的额头，“不错，退烧了，你想吃什么？”  
“什么？”Scott还没回过神来，好吧，毕竟任谁从昏昏沉沉中醒来的时候，看到家里突然多了一个人，都会有些惊讶的。  
“那就吃点简餐好了。”Logan挑了挑眉，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，无视了一脸“在我睡着以后发生了啥”的Scott，走进厨房。  
Scott带着满头的问号去洗漱，而后他才慢慢回忆起昨天，或者说是今天凌晨发生的事情，想到那个仓促的亲吻，Scott把冰冷的湿毛巾盖在脸上，简直想就这样把自己憋死算了。  
但是，无论如何他还是要面对现实的，Scott镇定了下来，坐到餐桌旁。看到桌上散发香气的食物，Scott觉得自己“简餐”的定义和Logan完全不同，他抬头看了一眼Logan，这才吃了起来。  
可能是考虑到Scott的病还没好全，Logan做的食物比一般来讲的分量要少一些，但味道依旧很好。用美味的食物将自己的肚子填饱，Scott放下餐具，他还没开口，男人就把一杯刚刚泡好的蜂蜜柠檬水推了过来。  
“我家有柠檬？”Scott接过水杯问了一句，Logan耸了耸肩，没有回答。  
青年戴着眼镜，Logan看不到他的眼神，但是他察觉得出看似面无表情喝着柠檬水的Scott现在很紧张，男人停顿一下，开口道：“所以，你是什么意思？”  
“我只是睡糊涂了。”Scott在他话音未落之时就回答道，速度快得让人觉得他已经说过很多遍，“我很喜欢你的厨艺，没有其他的了。”  
Logan怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，脸上写着几个大字——“相信你我就是傻子”。  
Scott知道没可能糊弄过去，那几句话也只是他最后的挣扎，他沉默了一下，下定决心开口道，“我不想和别人有更深的关系。”  
Logan微微坐正了一点，他用一种很沉静的表情注视着青年，男人没有说话，只是等着Scott继续解释。  
“你也看到了我不离身的眼镜了吧。”Scott指了指鼻梁上的红色墨镜，向上推了一下，“我的眼睛有问题，也许什么时候就瞎了。”  
看到男人想要开口说什么，Scott摆了摆手，他喝了一口酸甜的饮料，继续说道：“我觉得这样挺麻烦的，不想拖累我的恋人。”  
“唔……你看不见以后还能写作吗？”Logan摸了摸下巴。  
“能。”Scott有些奇怪他问的问题，不过还是回答，顺便辩解了一声，“我一个人也可以过得挺好。”  
“那为什么说你是拖累？”Logan不在意地反问道，这让Scott觉得有些无措，他不知道该怎么反驳。Logan继续说：“要这么说，我也不是什么完美男友，原来我还被Ororo逼着去看心理医生。”  
“关于什么？”Scott有些好奇，但随即他也反应了过来，那和Logan的从军生涯肯定脱离不了关系。  
“PTSD之类的。”Logan的回答证明了这一点，“不过也不用太担心，我不会在你睡着的时候拿刀戳你。”他说的那么理所当然，仿佛两人已经睡在一起似地，Scott觉得如果自己对此有些赧然，反而显得大惊小怪。  
“我想你应该不会在枕头底下塞刀子的，对吧？”Scott觉得周身一松，他知道这句话出口意味着什么，但他没法否认Logan对自己的吸引。  
每次想到在Wolverine，Logan制作甜点时候弯腰显出的背脊弧线，有时他舔去指尖糖霜来对比甜度的动作，还有当男人带着一身奶油香味，稳稳地端着蛋糕过来递送给自己，那略微带上自吹语调的调侃，都能让Scott淡忘因为写作瓶颈而心烦意乱的心情，不自觉地微笑起来。  
更不要谈在相处过程中，Scott渐渐发掘到的Logan特有的，隐藏在粗粝外表下的温柔细心的一面。福利院孩子们喜欢他的原因，怎么可能只有他会做美味小饼干这一条呢。  
以及，Scott也不清楚自己明明没有和男人怎么用电话联系过，为什么要把Logan设为快速拨号，但是这一切仍然水到渠成的发展到现在的这一步。  
“当然不会，”Logan闻言，不自觉的放松了一直拧着的眉头，他顺着Scott的话头说了下去，“除非我的手上就能弹出刀子。”他双手握拳交叉放在身前，紧绷着的手臂肌肉立刻展现出十足的存在感，并且男人还摆出一个颇有威慑力的表情，虽然看上去有点吓人，但Scott却被逗得笑了起来。  
青年笑得很开心，排列整齐的雪白牙齿露了出来，其中一颗尖锐的犬齿尤为醒目，唇角的笑纹给他左边脸颊牵出的凹陷让Logan心里一暖，他也跟着翘了翘唇角。两人从厨房走了出来，站在客厅的沙发前，有些傻气地面面相对。  
“就这样？”Logan上前一步，因为两人身量差不多，Logan发现Scott的眼镜镜面上很清楚的反射出自己的身影。  
“就这样。”Scott应了声。  
青年看到男人伸出手，作势要摘下他的眼镜，连忙闭上眼睛：“Logan？”  
“别动。”  
Logan这才算是第一次见到Scott的全脸，青年长相英俊，轮廓深刻，大约是因为长期带墨镜的缘故，他眼周皮肤颜色稍浅一点。Scott因为畏光双眼紧闭，连带得眉头也皱了起来，于是Logan伸出右手捂住他的眼睛，他能感觉到Scott长而卷翘的睫毛扫在自己的手心，触感有些痒。  
下一刻，Logan微微偏头吻上了Scott的嘴唇，因为发烧刚退，Scott的嘴唇干裂，如同果实粗糙的硬壳，Logan将自己的舌头舔进青年微张的唇瓣，攻城略地一般扫过湿润温热的口腔内壁，那像是柔滑的果肉，男人甚至尝到了一丝Scott刚刚喝过的蜂蜜柠檬水的甜味。  
Scott没让这个吻深入下去，他退开一点就拿过Logan手中的眼镜重新戴上：“我还在感冒，别传染了。”  
“不会，我的身体很健康。”Logan咧嘴笑了一下，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Scott觉得有些疲倦，高烧引起的肌肉酸疼又席卷全身，他冲着男人摆摆手，转身打算去卧室。等他躺进床上的时候，青年转头看着跟进来的Logan无奈道：“你不该去上班了吗？”  
“我等你睡了再去。”Logan满不在乎地回道，他还暗暗觉得Scott卧室的窗帘遮光效果真好，如果不是他的感官略优于常人，都快找不到Scott在哪了，这还是在个大中午的。  
青年还想说什么，就感到男人突然弯腰亲了一下他的额头，粗糙的胡茬擦过皮肤的感觉有些痒，但Scott不觉得难受。  
“睡吧，晚饭在冰箱，你起来饿了就能吃，Jim的我也安排好了，你不用担心。”Logan摸了摸青年渗出冷汗的额头，刻意压低了声音安抚道。  
“谢谢……”Scott合起了眼睛应道。  
“有事……让Jim给我打电话。”Logan不意外地听到一声恼怒的“Logan”。他不带恶意地哼笑了一下，Scott确实累了，没再搭话，不一会儿，卧室便重回安静，只能听到他轻微而规律的呼吸声。  
Logan确定Scott睡得安稳，这才轻手轻脚地走出卧室，关上房门，他看到同样吃完午饭的Jim坐在卧室门口，嘴里咬着个网球，像是要挠门的样子。  
“嘘，乖孩子，去那边玩。”Logan蹲下身顺着Jim的毛，然后顺手拿过球往它的小窝一丢，德牧便追过去，咬住网球，它抬头看到Logan离开的背影，只能松口，Jim趴在窝里，自己拨弄着小球玩起来。  
跨上机车，Logan忽然动作一停，不知道想到了什么，他自顾自地笑了一下，眯起的眼睛旁边出现了几缕笑纹。


	16. Chapter 16

十六、

当Scott的重感冒终于完全好了之后，两人好像又重回原来的关系。甜品师开着他的小店，小说家带着笔电坐在角落里写作。在店里不忙的时候，Logan会特意做一份美味的甜点给Scott品尝。有时候Scott会待到Wolverine营业结束，那么青年就陪着Logan送蛋糕。每次Logan都要看着Scott的背影消失在大门中，才安心地回自己公寓。  
当然，倒不是说Logan对此有什么不满的。他也觉得Scott也确实像那种，会慎重约会几个星期，再决定是否进展的人。  
晚上，Logan躺在床上翻着Scott的小说，搜寻着有用的内容，不过一会儿，他就把书本放了下来。男人颇有些纠结，他学不来书中人物那些弯弯绕绕的试探，所以Logan决定约Scott周末去吃晚餐，毫不意外，Scott一口答应了。  
Logan看着自己一柜子的夹克和牛仔裤叹了一口气，他回想了一下Scott某本现代背景的书里男主角的穿着，从柜子里找到一件质地挺括的黑色修身衬衫，而后一条棕色的有菱格图案的羊皮腰带，被装饰在他的腰间。男人又翻出一套不知道什么时候买的烟灰色的西装，版型精良的套装将他本来就很健壮的身材衬得愈加优雅。Logan对着镜子理了一下总是显得蓬乱的棕褐短发，走出了公寓。  
和Scott面对面坐在静谧的餐厅，Scott的用餐礼仪显示出他有着良好的教养，Logan却觉得有些浑身不自在，因为他并不习惯这样的氛围。虽然，Logan表面上并没有表现出这一点，但Scott还是能够感觉出他的拘束。  
他们在餐厅几乎没有交谈，都只是自顾自的消灭掉了自己的食物。Logan很清楚地意识到这次“约会”完全失败了，他只能更加肯定，自己确实没有什么浪漫细胞。  
Scott坐上Logan的车时，不禁偏头看向男人的侧脸，Logan抿起的嘴唇透露出一丝不易察觉的郁闷，这让青年突地觉得他年长的恋人有点可爱。  
“以后还是不要去餐厅吃了。”Scott开口，他不着痕迹地瞟了一眼身旁的Logan，男人只是淡淡应了一声，看不出有什么其他情绪。  
“你做的牛排更好吃。”Scott翘了翘唇角说道，这句话说完，青年感觉Logan心情好像好了一点。  
Logan把Scott送到他的公寓楼下，按照以往的习惯看着他走向大门，不过青年走了几步突然折了回来，他弯腰敲了敲车窗，问道：“要不要上来坐坐，Logan？”

一进门，Logan就脱下了外套搭在衣帽架上，而Scott也脱下了西装，穿着衬衫的他围好围裙走进厨房，留下男人坐在桌旁看着Scott在厨房忙来忙去。这与平常相反的情况让Logan有些困惑，但是他还是听从了Scott的安排。Jim在另外另一间屋子里睡觉去了，所以他们两个勉强算是独处。  
给热腾腾的意面浇上特制的肉酱，Scott将盘子放在Logan的面前：“你在餐厅里没有吃饱，对吧？”  
“呃……这没什么……”Logan有些窘迫，他确实是打算回去给自己加餐。Scott笑了笑，道：“对于你来说，这些肯定不算美食，别用专业态度来对待。”  
Logan看着青年略有些期待的表情，拿起叉子卷起了意面送进口中。确实，那些面条只是速冻的，煮的也有点过头，搭配的肉酱很香，虽然略微偏咸。可是，Logan却吃得津津有味，落入胃中的食物尤为温暖，舌尖品尝到的也不止是简单的食物味道。  
男人的反应显然让Scott很开心，青年笑着看他的恋人将那一盘意面吃光。然后，Scott起身找出一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯，回到客厅，舒服地坐在沙发上和Logan聊起天来。他将香醇鲜红的液体倒进酒杯，两个人轻微碰了一下：“Cheers。”  
在随意的交谈中，Logan渐渐淡忘了在餐馆里的尴尬，轻松了不少。他们只是闲散地说着些各自觉得有趣的事情，直到Logan看到时间不早了，想到明天自己还要早起去做甜点，他礼貌的和Scott表示离去的意向。青年点点头，送他到门口，然后，Logan偏头向Scott索了一个离别吻。  
Logan发誓他原本只是想亲吻一下就离开的，但是当他回过神来的时候他已经把Scott整个人推在墙上，唇齿之间全是交融的水声和急促的呼吸。Logan的双手黏在青年的腰臀，他把腿插在Scott双腿之间摩擦着那敏感的地方，在他恶意推挤顶弄的时候，Scott的手用力抓在他的腰上，脸也涨的通红。  
滚烫纠缠的鼻息带着些许甜甜的酒香，柔软的喘息声因为胶着的双唇而在喉咙里含含糊糊，Logan感觉自己需要用尽最后一部分的理智，才能控制自己揉弄Scott后臀的手，让它们停下来。这个吻过于深入而热烈，Scott感觉几乎快要缺氧，那让他不自觉地哼出了一声鼻音，Logan像是被烫到一样突然放开了双手，而后挣扎地向后退了两步。  
Logan气喘吁吁地看着面前有些茫然地青年，问道：“你想停下来吗？”同时他开始回想他们有没有约会够三个礼拜，Scott的书里写的是三个礼拜还是三个月来着？男人的脑袋也因为刚才激烈的拥吻而有些不清楚，他咳嗽了一下，继续说：“如果你想慢慢来的话？”  
Scott怔怔地看着面前因为生理反应而不自觉弓起身体的男人，面上闪过了一丝复杂，但是他很快就开口：“你是突然发现自己对男人硬不起来吗，Logan？”青年的声音带上了一些沙哑，在Logan耳朵里是该死的性感。  
Logan暗自骂了一声“Fuck”然后就被Scott扯着跌跌撞撞地走向卧室，他们毫不留情地带上门，发出“嘭”的一声。Logan把他的恋人推在柔软的床铺上，他从来没有这么讨厌过衬衫的纽扣，烦躁地把衣服从Scott身上剥下来，单单是手掌触摸到青年的皮肤，都让他感到一阵愉悦。Logan突然在Scott的耳边开口道：“每个男人都会幻想和另外一个男人*……”他用一种Scott没有听过的语调说着这一句没头没尾的话，但是很快青年就反应过来，并用一种恐吓地语气叫道：“Logan！”  
男人直起身子一把将自己的衬衫扯下来，没理会突然变得激动的Scott，他伏在青年身上，一只手扯开他的皮带，继续念着那一个莫名其妙的句子：“但是你却要忍着，这里是美国啊，该死的*……”柔软的轻音节从Logan舌尖上蹦出来，他慢慢伸手摘下了Scott歪掉的眼镜，顺手放在床头柜上。  
床头灯昏黄而微弱，Scott能够睁眼，但是被男人念出自己写出的句子让他异常羞赧。青年用手背遮在眼睛上，Logan顺势亲了亲他的手腕，胡茬刺得Scott敏感的内侧皮肤有些麻痒，男人低低的笑声在Scott恼怒地隔着裤子抓住他的性器时转化成了一声急促的喘息。终于，Logan成功地抽出青年那难缠的皮带扣，粗糙的手探入被前液濡湿的底裤，抚摸上那个半勃的欲望。像是比拼着什么一样，被掌握了的脆弱部位的Scott喘息着，用手抓着Logan的裤子往下拽，让他坚硬的性器也摆脱了围困。

*每个男人……该死的：出自《Sex Drive》JM演的角色之口


	17. Chapter 17

十七、

当两人终于从衣物的束缚中挣脱出来，他们的皮肤毫无顾忌地厮磨在一起。Logan这才发现，虽然Scott总是坐着写作（还有吃自己送来的甜品），看似运动量不大，但是身体肌肉紧实而干练，虽然没有Logan那么夸张，但一看就知道并非全无攻击性。  
Logan伸臂扣住Scott肩膀，并且重重地亲吻着他修长的脖颈，直至吮吻出现一大片紫红色的印记。青年不自觉地仰头，感受到Logan湿热的舌尖舔舐着自己跳动的脉络，并隔着皮肤留下与血流同向的湿痕。  
Scott略微喘息，凸起的软骨因为吞咽的动作在他的喉部上下滑动了一下。下一刻，Logan偏头用尖利的牙齿衔住青年的喉结，瞬间，Scott感觉一阵锐利的危机感直直刺入自己的大脑皮层，他不自觉地绷紧了肩膀，仿佛自己就要被凶猛的猎食者撕开喉咙一般。紧贴着的身体让彼此的动作都放大了，察觉到身下人的紧张，Logan含糊地笑了一声，他依旧舔弄啃咬着那致命的一处，柔软的皮肤在舌下因为挤压而凹陷，男人尝到了一丝汗水的咸味。  
Scott低吟着放松了戒备，他拥着Logan，感受男人柔软的体毛刺激在自己皮肤上带来细微的麻痒，还有男人抵在自己大腿根部的火热性器。Logan动了一下，用温热的手掌按在身下人敏感的肋下，而后顺着紧实的腹肌探向在耻毛间已然被前液濡湿的欲望。  
“为什么是我被上？”Scott因为被握住敏感之处而低喘着，他半真半假地抱怨。  
“你想上我？”Logan不知道自己的声音还能如此嘶哑，他低头亲吻着Scott的锁骨，轻咬着那一部分的皮肤，留下一个浅浅的齿痕。  
“算是吧。”Scott灵活的手指在Logan健壮的脊背上游走，沿着男人略微凹陷的脊椎弧度向下划去，“考虑到你有着这么结实挺翘的屁股。”  
Logan挑了挑眉，他其实对此并不介意，在男人正打算回复的时候，Scott扭动了一下身体轻笑道：“算了，下次吧，我都准备好了。”身上的男人耸耸肩膀，示意随你，而后他们又纠缠了起来。  
“东西在床头柜里……嗯……”Scott在男人恶劣地用圆滑指尖拨弄溢出前液的顶端时哼了一声，他被Logan牢牢困于身下，双腿因为Logan肢体的压制保持着打开曲起的姿势，那给Logan提供了方便，让他可以更加自如地掌控。  
闻言，Logan微微侧了点身，他松开抚慰Scott下身的手，伸手去拿抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套，骤然停止的愉悦感让Scott不自觉地挺了一下腰。青年将双手握在Logan的腰际，微微低头，就能看到Logan用沾满润滑液的手指侵入到自己的体内。内壁因为异物的入侵而颤抖着收缩，这种感觉陌生而奇怪，使得Scott不太舒服地皱了皱眉，他只能尽力放松自己。察觉到手指进入的地方干净而湿润，Logan立刻就意识到Scott所说的“准备”指的是什么，他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭恋人的脸颊，换得一个轻柔的回吻。  
粗糙手指的揉弄让Scott呼吸一滞，他闭上眼睛感受着Logan用手指开拓他的奇异触感，细密的麻痒顺着脊椎袭上后脑。直到Logan触碰到一处隐秘的地点，骤然增加的快感立刻让Scott哽了一声，Logan又多加了一根手指，弯曲伸直交替着戳刺那处每次掠过都让Scott颤抖的地方。  
“Logan……”Scott叹息一般地开口，他把自己的双腿分得更开，那一圈肌肉已经没那么紧绷了，所以Logan抽出手指，只是，男人手上润滑的液体让他撕不开那一枚小小的包装。Scott看着他略显急躁的动作，无法克制地笑出了声：“我来……”  
Logan注视他的恋人用那一颗尖利的虎牙在铝制包装咬出一个小小的缺口，青年撕开包装之后将内容物递给他，笑得甚至有些无辜。Logan快要抑制不住自己喉间的呻吟和猛然窜进下腹的饥饿了，而Scott还在帮倒忙。  
咬着牙克制着欲望，Logan将自己缓慢地埋进Scott的体内。Scott的唇角抽动了一下，然后开始急促地、无声地喘息，他的手指抓紧了Logan的腰，没有试图去抵抗这种满涨得像是要把自己剖开的疼痛，只是努力放松自己紧绷而战栗的肌肉。Scott在Logan不住亲吻着自己汗湿的额角的时候，才反应过来最艰难的进入已经结束了。他感觉到股间柔软的毛发，知道男人必定是齐根而入。  
“你……太大了……”Scott像是感到挫败一般地呻吟一声，他下意识地动了动身体，又因为被填满的感觉而腰身一僵。  
“唔……谢谢？”Logan觉得这应该算是一个表扬，温暖而紧致的内里裹紧的感觉让他舒服地低喘。Scott还打算继续说什么，就被Logan以缓慢的律动打断。男人满意地听到他恋人的一声甜腻的呜咽，他舔吮着Scott泛红的耳廓，在他耳边含糊的开口：“我想……没有男人会因为自己‘大’而不满……”  
嘴上是调侃的语调，但是Logan却并没有真正的开始抽送，他安抚地抚摸着Scott因为疼痛而软下来的性器，并且不住地抚摸他身上的敏感处，让他放松。  
“我以为你会更粗暴点的……嗯……”Scott感觉结合处尖锐的疼痛稍微消止了些，取而代之的是奇妙的灼热感，Logan尝试性的律动不算剧烈，但是仍然让他有些喘不过气，“比如，直接把我操进床里……”Logan因为这一句话带来的想象画面而眯了眯眼，他确实想这么做，不过毫无疑问，现在紧绷状态的Scott绝对会因此受伤。  
“我也以为你会更古板一点……哈……”Logan回击道，他声音混上沙哑的喘息，听起来真是无与伦比的性感。  
“刻板印象……”Scott扯着嘴角嘟囔了一声。  
当Logan察觉到抽送的时候甬道不再那么抗拒，立刻开始了凶狠地抽送。突然激烈起来的动作让Scott猛地抠住了Logan的脊背，Logan的每一次撞击都碾过敏感点，这使得Scott需要承受剧烈到几乎让他忘记呼吸的快感。男人享受着被Scott温热内里紧紧攫住的快感，俯身给了Scott一个深吻，他搅动着青年的舌，纠缠吮吸着，透明的津液从他们未来得及合拢的唇齿之间流了下来，格外地煽情。  
这简直是谋杀，Scott最后一个算是清醒的念头闪过，就立刻被卷进了Logan的节奏里。


	18. Chapter 18

十八、

Logan加速抽送着，令Scott觉得自己几乎要窒息了，在男人突然收紧握住他性器的手指时，Scott到达了临界，他头脑一片空白，全身因为汹涌快感而痉挛似的颤抖着，剧烈收缩着的内壁也逼迫得Logan喘了一声，发泄了出来。  
青年虚脱一般松懈下来，仰着头无力地喘气，只在Logan抽出自己的性器的时候呜咽了一声。Logan这时才感到自己的背部火辣辣的，Scott的指甲修剪得很平滑，可想而知刚才青年有多失控，二人的情事有多激烈。亲了亲恋人湿润的眼角，Logan把盛着自己体液的安全套打了个结，丢进了床边的垃圾桶。瘫在床上的青年费力地扯出本不应该出现在枕边的毛巾，Logan看到立刻接了过来：“我来。”他擦拭着两人身体溅上的体液，想着这大概算是Scott另外一个“准备”。  
男人把功成身退的纤维织物顺手丢到床下，然后捞过被子把他们一同裹了起来。赤裸的身体还带着潮潮的汗液，但是相贴的触感让Logan舒服得不想放开，男人满足地享受着未完全消散的余韵。  
“还不错？”Logan看着Scott喘匀了气，开口问道，但是语气里完全没有疑问的意思，他对此一点儿也不担心。  
“……简直太不错了。”Scott暖暖的吐息喷在Logan的颈窝，他的声音略微有些沙哑，但是仍然带着笑意。青年感觉到Logan环抱的手抚摸着自己后臀，甚至还在试着探向那个使用过度的地方。Logan的指尖触到那个接纳了自己的穴口，不由得想到刚才香艳的情景，他觉得刚刚发泄过的性器又是一胀，紧密相贴的身体让他的恋人也察觉到这个变化，Scott无语地用手肘轻轻捅了一下男人的胸腹：“还想来一次？”  
“唔……”Logan假装吃痛地撇撇嘴，手掌向上搂在他的腰际，收紧了手臂，“下次吧。”他知道Scott已经很累了，果然，青年也没再搭话。对方身躯温暖的热度让两人都放松下来，他们相拥着陷入美好的梦境。  
五点的时候，已经把规律的作息时间刻入骨髓Logan醒来了一次，他睁着惺忪的睡眼看着黑漆漆的天花板，然后被身边的人吸引走了全部注意，还没完全清明的双眼让他只能看到身旁恋人模糊的轮廓。耳边是埋在自己怀里的Scott安稳的呼吸声，青年还没有苏醒。  
Logan不想动弹，现在让他把自己抽离这个温暖的身躯旁，然后扔进装满面粉的厨房实在是一件太过残忍的事情。Logan思考了半晌，这是他第一次和Scott做爱，他觉得如果自己现在离开，那么Scott醒来的时候得到的只有一身黏糊糊的汗，一具酸疼的身体以及一个凉透了的被窝，想来真是一个不怎么美好的体验。  
所以，Logan放任自己又稍微睡了一会儿，反正周末的Wolverine开门时间要晚些，也没有什么关系。

小心的不弄醒还沉睡着的恋人，Logan冲了个澡以后来到厨房打算做早餐。他煎好了鸡蛋，培根还有洋葱圈，接着做了一杯Scott喜欢的拿铁，但是想到青年最近摄入的咖啡因有点多，Logan又皱着眉头榨了一杯果蔬汁。  
“Logan？”洗漱完毕的Scott坐在餐桌旁，准备开吃，他唤了一声恋人的名字。还在忙活的Logan回身，从厨房探出头看了他一下：“你先吃，我马上好。”  
等到Logan端着拌好的蔬菜沙拉坐到餐桌旁，Scott已经不客气地先吃起美味的早餐了，他在两杯饮料之中犹豫了一下，最终还是自觉地选了果蔬汁。  
“不喝咖啡？”Logan挑眉问道，喝了一口甜蜜蜜的拿铁，这杯饮料对于他来说还是过甜了点。  
“你特意给我做的吧？”Scott指了指自己那杯颜色看上去有点奇怪的混合饮料笑了笑，然后他探头向Logan索了一个吻，湿热的舌头扫过Logan的口腔，Scott满意地尝到了拿铁的味道，“咖啡我尝尝就好了。”  
早安吻结束之后，Logan低下头一声不吭地开始吃自己的那份早餐。但是Scott很快就发现他年长的恋人其实正在试图掩饰自己的——大概能算是害羞？虽然那一圈青黑的胡子的存在可以遮挡一二，不过，Scott发现Logan露在外面的耳朵也红得明显。  
Scott喝了一口清甜的饮料，把自己的笑声咽了下去，Logan不自然地游移着视线，而后轻咳一声。而大狗Jim在客厅解决完自己的早饭后迅速跑到Scott的腿边，两只前爪搭在他的腿上，尾巴啪啪啪地拍打着地面，像是想讨要额外的食物。  
Scott好笑地挑了一块苹果给它，然后转头就看到Logan张嘴想要对他说什么，于是他.下意识的叉了另外一块苹果塞进男人嘴里，这个动作让两个人都愣了一下。  
等到Scott反应过来的时候，Logan正一脸纠结的咬着嘴里的水果，鼓着的腮帮子让他表情微妙，而Jim已经吃掉了自己的水果块，继续摇着尾巴求零食了。

如同Logan喝醉了那次的早晨，只不过这次是Logan开车把Scott和Jim送到了公园。在Scott下车之前，Logan叫住了他。Scott闻声回头，年长的恋人有样学样，倾身给他一个道别吻，男人微微偏头以避开眼镜的阻挡，湿滑的舌头自然地舔进青年微启的唇瓣，他纠缠了几下又退了出来。两人嘴唇相抵着细细研磨，Logan能感觉Scott嘴唇的动作是一个微笑，他安静地呼吸着Scott的气息。  
最后，是后座的Jim不满的吠叫打断了他们，Scott偏头亲了一下Logan的唇角，走下车。青年打开车门把Jim抱了出来，安慰地揉了揉大狗的脖子。男人定定地看着Scott所有的动作，Logan看不见自己的表情和眼神，但是那确实是不可思议的温和与柔软。  
直到Scott朝他挥手，牵着Jim顺着小路开始散步，Logan才发动车子驶向Wolverine。

Rogue坐在前台有些无精打采，刚刚送走一大批客人让她对自己不守时的老板一肚子怨气，当她看见Logan满面春风地走进来时，就开始痛心疾首地对Logan陈述准时是一种多么重要的美德。  
心情很好的Logan点头听着Rogue的抱怨，然而很明显是左耳进右耳出，像往常一样围好围裙走进后厨。这让Rogue无奈的叹了一口气，她当然不指望Logan会对此产生愧疚。而后，Logan又走了出来，男人拿着一颗苹果递给了Rogue，他对还没气消的女孩说道：“道歉礼物，对不起，不过我是老板，Over。”  
店员看着手上那颗红艳艳的苹果，彻底搞不清楚自己的Boss到底在想什么了。


	19. Chapter 19

十九、

虽然自己的生活表面上看并没有发生什么特别的变化，但是和Scott恋爱确实是一件非常美妙的事情，Logan一边搅动着盆里的黄油和蛋液一边想着。一心两用的甜品师隔着展示窗看了一眼坐在角落里写作的小说家，那修长的手指正在键盘上飞速地跳跃着。  
Logan曾向Scott建议他需要多多休息眼睛，不要老对着电脑，而知道他的关心的Scott只是指了指挂在耳上的耳机，对他说自己在写作的时候其实并没有用上眼睛。Logan对待这个回复的反应是把青年捞过来，然后亲了亲他的额头。唯一的店员Rogue小姐捂着眼睛说：“我从没想过你会是这种当众亲热的人，Logan。”而Logan只是看着Scott又低下头打字的动作，咧开嘴笑了笑，露出标准的八颗牙齿。  
他们常驻的地点是Wolverine，两人的公寓，还有中央公园。Logan觉得自己就像个老头子一样没有什么消遣，他都不怎么喜欢出门，更别谈约会了。而幸运的是，Scott不会对此感到不满，比起在人山人海里挤着过什么节日纪念日，他也更愿意和Logan窝在家里，吃着美味的食物，喝点儿啤酒。Jim还在Logan的公寓有了另外一个窝，但是甜品店老板那间公寓比起Scott家来说小了不少，这让撒欢惯了的大狗有些不满，也许只有Logan特制的小肉饼能安慰到它了。  
一般来说，Scott不是每天都去店里，但来的话两人也是在甜品店里各做各的，其实不太交流。可Rogue觉得，只要Scott一到甜品屋，自己就处于一屋子的甜蜜氛围里，那些看不见的东西比整个Wolverine里的奶油、砂糖和果酱加起来都要甜，甚至连卡坦精*也比不上。看着自家老板做蛋糕时的轻快动作，以及最近又推出了不少受欢迎的新品种，负责的店员又感觉这也许还不错，等到了情人节还能省下不少装饰店面的时间——鉴于一年四季满屋子都是粉色的气泡。  
有时候，Scott打算休息一会儿，他会无意识的用目光寻找Logan，在两人目光相碰了以后，如果Logan不忙，甜品师会做一块小小的，上面洒着杏仁碎的巧克力布朗尼，然后把它和一杯饮料一同端过去，像是犒劳一般。  
“我都要上瘾了，Logan。”Scott拿着塑料勺，将那一块柔软度介于饼干和蛋糕之间的小甜品送进嘴里。湿润鲜红的舌头舔过沾上巧克力屑的唇角，他的声音像是无奈的抱怨。  
闻言，拿着餐盘正打算离开的店主挑了挑眉：“我会陪你度过戒断反应的，Scott。”  
巧克力的戒断或许可以用奶油来代替，但如果是Scott，Logan觉得自己大概无法戒掉。  
Logan从来不认为自己是一个容易屈从于欲望的人，相反，他很擅长掌控自己。但是Scott总是能让他的理性被几个简单的、不知道算是挑衅还是挑逗的动作所摧毁。草莓，奶油，手指饼，Logan没想过那些纯洁的小东西，居然那么富有深意——只要它们待在在Scott手指间。看不到眼神的小说家当然不是有意的，但是似乎也乐见其成。  
现在，协议送餐的小饼干由福利院派专人来接收，那么忙碌的店主又多了一段自由时间。

一天，将店里的东西整理完毕的Logan伸了个懒腰，他刚拉上卷帘和窗帘，就感觉身后有人在扯着他的围裙系带。男人不用转头就知道是心血来潮的Scott，估计是刚才又写到了什么让他感到愉悦的场景。  
Scott把下巴搁在Logan的肩膀上，从后面环着他的腰，Logan身上还带着最后一盘小曲奇烘焙完成的甜滋滋的味道，他辨认了一下，却没办法分辨出那些混在一起的果酱甜味到底是什么，于是青年开口问道：“草莓还是香草？”  
“都有。”Logan感觉自己的肩胛抵在青年的胸膛，而Scott的手掌附在自己的小腹，温暖的热量隔着衣服慢慢地渗进了皮肤，融入了血流，顺着遍布全身的血管传送到了四肢，最后涌入心脏，舒服得让人觉得指尖都在发烫。  
Logan想着，如果现在Scott的手再往下一点就能发现自己已经兴奋了，但Logan可不希望Scott觉得自己像个欲求不满的青少年，只因为心上人的几个抚摸就直接射在裤子里，那会让他被Scott嘲笑死的。在Scott退开的时候，Logan多少感觉有些可惜，他饶有兴致地盯着Scott弯腰收拾着笔电的动作，挺翘的臀部曲线和紧实的修长双腿被裹在西装裤之下，它们曾带给自己无可比拟的极乐体验。  
提起手提包的Scott扶了扶眼镜，和Logan并肩从Wolverine后面的楼梯上楼，他们用伴有鳄梨沙拉酱的意面喂饱了自己，然后两人陪Jim玩了一会儿。  
电视访谈的声音消失在Logan看向Scott的那一刻，男人俯身过去然后伸臂揽住他的恋人，温热的手掌从青年敏感的肋下滑向腿根，Jim在沙发旁转着圈圈的无辜样子让Logan压力有点大，于是他直接拉着Scott走进卧室。  
当Logan把Scott压在床上时他只记得摸索着关上了床头灯，裤子的阻碍让Logan觉得自己几乎要爆炸了。男人一把摘下了Scott的眼镜然后亲吻着他合上的眼帘，青年轻颤的睫毛擦过他的嘴唇，而自己胡须也蹭在他高高的颧骨皮肤上。  
这很公平。  
交融的吻很快将体温点燃，连呼吸都是需要精打细算的任务。Scott的手攀上他恋人宽阔的背脊，脸颊被情欲熏蒸成粉红色，他张着嘴喘息，棕色的卷发被汗水打湿黏在额角，看上去有点乱糟糟的。然后，Logan在Scott的双腿之间沉下腰，他用硬挺的下身撞击挤压着Scott同样火热的地方。  
他们之间的距离那么近，像是空气都要被隔绝在外一般。

晨曦的光芒从来都透不进卧室，而Logan也早就习惯了在黑暗中转醒，他总是他们之中需要早起的那个。身旁的Scott规律的呼吸声显示着他还在梦里，Logan探头过去在他光裸的肩膀上留下一个吻，青年因为骚扰而无意识地缩了缩身体，男人挑眉笑着看着他恋人的小动作。顺手拉高了被子盖住青年的肩膀，Logan捞过衣服走到外面去穿戴，以免把Scott吵醒。  
等到Scott饿着肚子从楼上走下Wolverine，Logan就会在烤好一盘小饼干的间隙里帮他做早餐，意式脆饼、松饼或者其他什么的，配有新鲜水果和一杯饮料。享受店主特殊服务的小说家只需要付出点小费——一个吻，多划算。  
然后，又是平凡而忙碌的一天。

*卡坦精：卡坦精是世界上最甜的物质，它是从非洲加纳（Ghana）共和国森林的野生植物卡坦菲（Thaumatococcus daniellu）中提炼出来的，其甜度为蔗糖的60万倍。


	20. Chapter 20

二十、

其实Scott以前的睡眠质量不算好，他在夜里经常会醒好几次。本来以为在Logan家自己会更难入睡，毕竟身旁多了一个人，没想到却是恰恰相反。  
Scott觉得自己就像一块被海星缠住的礁石，Logan健壮的四肢将他牢牢钉在温暖结实的怀抱里，有力的心跳声和呼吸声像潮汐一样规律的起伏，听在Scott的耳朵里非常催眠。  
通常Logan睡得很熟，但是有的时候，Scott会被男人粗重的喘气声和身体抖动的动作吵醒，而这一般是他们在电视里看到有关动乱战争的新闻之后的事情。  
像下意识的防止自己伤到Scott，Logan做噩梦的时候会放开搂住青年的手臂，尽量远离他的恋人。男人双手环抱自己，像是在阻挡着什么接近。只不过，当他被梦魇纠缠住，挣扎反抗的动作还是会打在离他不远的青年身上。  
那几次的意外以后，Logan在做爱时总是用目光扫过Scott的全身，查看青年蜜色的身体上有没有多出来的淤青。当发现那些带来疼痛的颜色时，他着重亲吻这些皮下出血的痕迹，而后他郑重其事地向Scott提议分床睡。  
“当然不，第一次的时候，你就已经提及了这个风险，”Scott追逐着Logan并吻上他拧紧的眉心，“而我接受了。”  
Logan知道Scott也是那种说一不二的人，他在Scott的拥吻中妥协，但是内心还是带着一丝不安和愧疚。  
某天深夜，Scott被Logan一拳捣在了脸上，虽然不算很重，但还是立刻让Scott惊醒了。青年揉了揉因为被击中而发烫的脸颊，缓慢地眨了眨眼，敏感的眼瞳在黑夜里倒是看得挺清楚的。青年慢慢的坐起来，抿着嘴看着他年长的恋人，尽量缩在床边的Logan还没有醒来，他含糊地呐喊着什么，像是“快走”之类的词语，男人身体因为用力绷紧而战栗着，表情疼痛而狰狞。  
终于安静下来的Logan让Scott松了一口气，但是不一会儿，男人又突然发出一阵呛水似的咆哮。来不及细想，Scott伸臂把Logan整个人拥进自己的怀里。他贴上男人的胸膛，不在意Logan因为挣扎而打到自己袒露的柔软胸腹，Scott用双腿夹住Logan的腿，压制他的动作。在Logan不满的呻吟中，Scott用手一下一下的抚摸着男人结实手臂上突出的经脉和血管，然后用手指梳理他因为汗湿和摩擦而杂乱的头发，纠结的头皮在Scott的按摩下逐渐放松下来。  
他让Logan埋在自己的颈窝，想着这一次自己成为了那只缠住礁石的海星。Scott觉得心脏被什么东西攫住了一样，希望一个人一切都好的心情第二次来的如此迫切，而第一次是他的养父因为一次寻仇被人打伤了脊椎。  
在脑海中的混乱画面和嘈杂噪声尽数掠去之后，男人醒了过来，他感觉到Scott正在努力地装作自己仍然在熟睡，所以被困在温暖怀抱中的他，只是朝那一具对他不设防的身躯处挨近了一些。Logan的太阳穴还在突突地跳动着，他深吸了一口气，困倦地闭上眼睛。Scott感受到Logan蓄力的脊背渐渐松懈，急促的呼吸也开始变得平静，青年听着Logan恢复规律的呼吸声，觉得自己睡意也慢慢涌了上来。  
隔天一早，Scott对着镜子看着自己青紫的脸有点纠结，他今天需要去参加出版社里的会议，以这种看起来被狠揍了一顿的样子前往，实在是有些不得体。  
这些心思在Logan不自然的表情中很快就消失不见，Scott假装脸上的淤青伤痕是自己撞到了书柜角，他也是这么和Rogue解释的，但是Logan和Scott都知道在男人的家具中目前没有书柜这一项。  
穿着正装的青年吃完早餐，捞过他的甜品师要了一个带着新鲜水果和麦香面包味的吻，拿起提包离开了。下午，Scott的简讯闪烁在Logan的手机上：「出版社有些事情需要处理，今晚不回家，别给Jim喂太多，它都发胖了。-S」  
看到“家”那个字眼的时候，Logan觉得自己的心重重的跳了一下。  
Logan很清楚，最初Scott是在努力让自己靠近他，虽然在他们确定关系之后就有几次距离为负的亲密接触，但那些都发生在Scott的公寓。青年像是给自己划定了范围，单单在属于他的地盘表现着自己生活化的一面，甚至在Wolverine，他也只愿意待在那个隐蔽的角落，不动声色的观察着他人。其实，这一点和Logan有点相像，否则男人也不会看出来。  
比起性爱，可能单纯的相处对Logan来说会更难些，而Logan已经被无数人说过他是个自大的混蛋，被糖包裹住的刀仍然是刀，如果直接伸舌头舔那些看似甜蜜的糖霜，不小心就会见血。Logan曾试图收敛自己的攻击性，但他的个性就是这样，这点无从指责。作为一名还算出色的作者，Scott对于事物，尤其感情方面的观察力无需赘述，并且，他有一个非常会揣摩人心的父亲，虽不能说是Charles将这种能力遗传给他，但也可称得上潜移默化。  
他们若无其事的“交锋”，在相处的过程中寻找平衡，他们都有自己的坚持，又因为两人都不想因为这种分歧而放手，既然目的是一致的，那么总会殊途同归。  
某天，Scott到Logan的公寓吃晚饭，在通常离开的时间，他第一次提出留宿。Logan挑着眉看着青年坦然的表情，然后起身帮他拿干净的睡衣和毛巾，不要问为什么Logan会准备这些，反正理由肯定不是Scott有轻微的洁癖。Scott接过它们走进浴室，Logan盯着很快蒙上一层雾气的玻璃，唇角上翘了几分。  
Logan不是那种“每一次约会的目的都是把对方裤子扒下来”的人，虽然他有这种能力，而Scott也确实是赤着身体和他贴在一起，他能闻到青年身上与自己一样的柠檬沐浴乳的味道。Logan搂着Scott，自脖颈至腿根的抚摸他，却没有带上情欲的意思。Logan察觉到Scott的困惑，但是他依旧一意孤行，很快，Scott就意识到了什么，他顿了顿，将手和Logan交握。  
那天一夜好眠。

把手机放进衣袋，Logan收拾好店里的东西，上楼进门，Jim立刻迎上去，仿佛在问他Scott去哪了。男人揉了揉大狗的头，向他解释了一番，不知道有没有听懂的德牧甩了甩头呜呜叫了几声，就趴到小窝里自己玩去了。  
男人直起身体环顾了一下周围，发现房间里已经有着太多两人共同生活的痕迹，一些家具按照Scott的习惯改变了摆放位置，等待烘干的盘子叠在洗碗机里，桌几上随便摊开着几本有关“后现代爱情小说”的杂志，衣帽架上挂着两人的风衣外套，还有为了给Jim腾出一点儿地方，被Scott收进柜子的多余杂物，Logan觉得一种难以言喻的感觉撑在自己的胸腔里，满满当当的。  
第二天，Logan照例开始在后厨制作蛋糕和饼干，Rogue来了以后招呼了一声就开始工作。最近，Wolverine的生意越来越好了，Logan考虑着要去买点新的器具和材料。这时候他听到门外传来嘈杂声，然后，他听到Rogue呼唤，声音有些紧张：“Logan，你快出来。”  
男人走到前台，一位身穿黑色呢子大衣的老者站在店中间，身后跟着四个魁梧的保镖，他们统一穿着黑色的西装。头发花白的老者皱着眉头环顾着Wolverine，然后目光投向了高大的店主，声音低沉：“你就是Logan？”


	21. Chapter 21

二十一、

Rogue在应聘看到Logan第一眼的时候，就觉得她的老板有着不为人知的过去，虽然现实告诉自己她只是想多了，不过今天这种场面，怎么看都是一副被仇人找上门的隐居多年的杀手佣兵。  
女孩开始想象Logan冷笑一声从围裙下面掏出枪和来者战成一团，在交火的过程中那些小饼干的尸体撒的到处都是。接着贴有漂亮条纹的墙壁突然一开，裂出了一条逃生地道，Logan一跃而下，敌人也跟着追击，枪声渐远。只剩下自己留在一片狼藉的Wolverine里，打扫店里的残骸。  
Logan抬眼看了一眼身旁开始神游并且脸上浮现一丝紧张的Rogue，知道想象力丰富的店员又开始不着边际的幻想了。男人皱着眉头看着面前明显来者不善的老人和他身后的保镖，感觉有点摸不着头脑，不过他还是很镇静的问道：“请问有什么事情吗？”  
男人打量着老者，那个老人面容坚毅，眼神冷硬，身上穿着剪裁精良且一看就知道价格不菲的大衣，他的身体姿势从容不迫，带有似乎与生俱来的高傲。Logan觉得他有点眼熟，但想不起来是在哪见过。  
“你跟我走一趟。”老人的声音不容质疑，但这更让Logan觉得奇怪，他甚至觉得有些好笑。  
“你是谁？”Logan换了一种语气，里面透出几不可闻的嘲笑。这句话一出，不知道是不是Logan的错觉，他觉得老者的敌意似乎小了一些。  
甜品师开始的客气口吻是因为来人即是顾客，而现在他能确定他们是来找茬的了。虽然不知道发生了什么，但Logan自认为没做什么违法乱纪的事情，除了可能因为Victor的关系被人找上门，但是这一位目的明显就是自己。不客气的说，Logan也根本没把那几个看起来很能打的保镖放在眼里。  
清脆的风铃声响了，一个客人推门进来，她看到这剑拔弩张的紧张氛围愣了一下，又默默的退了出去，这下Logan苦心经营的良好市民的形象，不知道又会被传成什么样了。  
这个小插曲没有影响到众人，他们继续沉默的对视。老人还打算说些什么，突然他的身上传来一阵乐曲声。老者掏出手机，看了一眼来电人的名字，神情一缓，很快就接了起来：“Hello。”  
没等Logan细想，他自己的手机也发声震动了起来，听筒里Scott的声音有些微妙：“Hey，Logan？”  
听到恋人的声音，Logan便完全把这奇怪的老人抛在脑后，他道：“怎么了？”  
Rogue有些无语的看着本来僵持着的两个人突然各顾各的打电话，气氛一下子就变得轻松起来，那四个面无表情的保镖依旧笔直的站着，女孩瞟了他们一眼，觉得他们似乎也是见怪不怪。  
听完Scott的叙述，Logan嘴角抽搐了一下，他抬眼看了下仍然在交谈的老人，觉得有点郁闷。  
他现在知道这位是谁了，Erik Lensherr，Scott的养父，Logan感到眼熟的原因是因为他曾在电视里看过这位商业巨鳄的演讲。  
非常棒，鉴于两人毫不遮掩彼此嫌弃的打量眼神，Logan一定给Scott的父亲留下了一个非常深刻的印象。  
在两人结束通话以后，Logan最终还是坐上了Erik的车，然后在Rogue担心的目送下离开了Wolverine。  
在这一路上，考虑到Erik和Scott的关系，Logan本来想要稍微礼貌一些，但是他发现和Erik的交谈是一件非常让人窝火的事。Erik屡次漫不经心的开口询问Logan一些关于他的情况，然后在男人回答以后用言语讽刺他，而忍气吞声可不是Logan的强项，他只能尽量让自己保持冷静。  
男人不知道自己会被Erik带到哪里去，但是当他看到一座坐落在西彻斯特郊外的古堡时，立刻明白了他们的目的地——Xavier天赋学院。  
当那城堡进入两人视野中，Erik从后视镜处看了Logan一眼，Logan跟在Erik身后走进大门，也没有展现出特别表情的反应。他们顺着走廊走进一间房间，一位光头老人正在办公桌后看着资料，而他抬头看见两人进来，便从桌后出来。Logan这才发现他坐在轮椅上。光头老者面目温和，穿着合体的三件套，膝上盖着一条灰色的羊毛毯。  
“Charles。”Erik上前，自然地弯腰亲了一下老人的额头，然后站在他的旁边。  
“你好，Logan。”Charles看向茫然的Logan，冲他点点头，男人下意识的点头招呼。  
不知道为什么，Charles注视他的时候，比他在Wolverine被Erik他们团团围住还更让Logan不自在。  
一声门响，他们的注意力都被吸引过去，而Logan看到那个人走进来，突然觉得心下一松，有些恍惚。  
青年朝Logan笑了一下，然后走近Charles，他对Charles耳语了几句，得到了父亲的点头，接着他在Erik不赞同的表情中，带着Logan离开了那个房间。  
Logan今天一直处于不知道发生了什么事情的状态，而和Scott独处一间让他终于放松了下来。男人坐在Scott房间的床上，向面前站着的青年问道：“Scott，到底发生了什么？”  
“参加完会议，我去机场接回来的父亲们，然后……”Scott指了指自己脸上的那一块淤青，“Erik气坏了，他说要把你套上麻袋打一顿，当然这被Charles阻止了。”  
“……”Logan用双手捂住脸，他深吸一口气，“如果把我打一顿能出气，我想我不会介意。”  
“我介意。”Scott笑了一声，他难得看到Logan这样苦闷的表情。  
“所以？”Logan闷闷的开口。  
“嗯……他们只是想今天邀请你吃晚饭。”Scott安慰地拍了拍Logan的肩膀，“他们会喜欢你的。”  
“我想不会……”Logan回想了一下Erik在车上问他的问题，叹了一口气。  
“Logan。”Scott叫了他一声，他在Logan抬头的时候凑近了他，青年半蹲在Logan跟前，用手抓着男人的小臂，接着偏头亲上Logan的嘴唇，他们的唇瓣轻柔的贴在一起，鼻息温热地洒在彼此脸上。  
这个纯洁的吻持续时间并不长，结束以后Scott坐在男人身侧，他拍了拍Logan后背，然后开口：“这边是住宿区，而这个房间是我以前住的地方，作为教学区在古堡的另一头。”  
“我看出来了。”Logan环顾了一下周围，家装不多，只有一套桌椅和一张双人床，但卫浴一应俱全，木质的天花板和地板散发出独特的味道，香槟色的墙壁开有一扇宽大的窗户，在一旁还立着摆得满满当当的书柜，浅黄色的窗帘拉了一半，这让房间的亮度适中。  
Logan想象了一下小Scott在上完课后回来的情景，比如踮着脚从书柜里抽出书本，坐在书桌旁看书写作，或者趴在床上休息的样子，嘴角不自觉地翘了翘。  
“本来我想正式一点向他们介绍你的，但是计划赶不上变化。”Scott耸耸肩膀，Erik居然亲自过去找Logan，他也有点惊讶，但是这也足见Erik对这件事的重视，不然他大可以真的派人把Logan绑过来——不过那大概不太容易。  
“你想过把我介绍给你的家庭？”  
“你……不希望这样吗？”Scott听出Logan话语里的讶异，他也有点迟疑。  
“不，当然不是，我只是……”Logan舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道怎么解释这种心情。确实，他们知道彼此的同事和朋友，关系也不错，而Logan曾带着Scott去过几次队友聚会，青年和那些大兵们意外的有共同语言，那么下一步自然就是和家庭成员的会面了。  
“他们会喜欢你的。”Scott重复了一遍，他偏头看着男人的侧脸，青年下巴和嘴唇的线条有些硬，可以看出其实他也有点儿紧张。  
Logan闻言挑了挑眉，他抬手握住了Scott放在膝上的手，拇指按在他的虎口，安慰似地抚摸。  
另一间房里的两位父亲，此时也在交谈。


	22. Chapter 22

二十二、

食不知味的吃过晚餐，Charles看了一眼Scott，安抚地朝他的儿子笑笑，大概是被Erik说服了，并没开口。面容严肃的Erik坐在一边，先是看了一眼Logan，这才开始和他“闲谈”。  
Erik的声音带着金属的质感，措辞冷静克制，Logan听到他的开口语调的瞬间，就意识到自己感觉到的敌意是真实的，他并不被完全信任。Charles对此几不可见地皱起了眉头，他不赞同地看了Erik一眼，但是没有得到回应。  
语言学和行为学Logan以前也研究过一点，现在这个状态的Erik已经近乎是在审讯了。不过Erik并没有如Logan所想那样，直接详细问他的家庭情况和目前的经济状况，他只是开口道：“你有参军的经历？”  
“是的。”Logan回答道，因为回忆而眯了眯眼睛。  
“得过很多奖章？”Erik正明知故问，Logan看着老者微微上扬的眉毛这样想。他很清楚Erik这样性格以及这样地位的人一旦得知自己的存在，那么自己的生平肯定早被翻来覆去看过很多遍。所以那些明面上的东西，不需要通过Logan自己说出来。Logan不觉得自己被冒犯了，他很能理解一位父亲的心情，比如上一次参加一位战友的婚礼，Logan看到新娘的父亲是背着一把猎枪，全程用杀人的目光盯着新郎，直到将自己女儿交到那个混小子手中。  
很快将自己的思绪抓回来，Logan回答：“有一些。”那些包有绒布的盒子胡乱堆在Logan公寓角落，上面积了一层灰，直到被Scott看到。Scott也没多问，只是顺手掸了掸灰尘而后随意地将它们码进柜子深处。也许别人会觉得那是一种荣誉，但是对于Logan来说，那些闪闪发光的硬质勋章只是证明他比一些回不来的士兵活得更长一点罢了。  
“为什么不继续服役？”Erik看出Logan眼里的疏离，旁边的Scott和Charles也说了几句什么。  
“当你认为你做的事情是对的，那么付出生命也无所谓。”Logan咧了咧嘴，他脸上牵扯出的几缕纹路里面镌着些许苦涩。在那个分岔路口，他确实有其他的选择，不过当他意识到自己心里有些迷茫的时候，就明白自己已经做了最终的决定。  
Erik停了一下，他的目光变得悠远了些，Logan的这一句话和他有了共鸣，不过老者很快回神，继续问道：“为什么去做甜品？”  
“我的母亲喜欢甜点。”Logan回答道，“我退役以后也进行过专门的学习。”关于职业转换，Scott也曾问过他。退役之后的那段时间Logan过得不太好，他觉得自己除了拿枪什么都不会，和现代社会的断层让他无法否认自己的恐慌，甚至梦里都是砂砾蒸腾的热气与硝烟的味道。但是，Logan并没有和一些老兵那样沉溺于酒精，他可不希望自己靠接受救济度日。大部分退伍的士兵都去做安保，不过Logan觉得自己有烘焙的基础，重拾起制作小甜品的手艺其实并不难。  
那些甜蜜蜜的小东西确实有给人平静快乐的功效。  
“你喜欢茶吗？”  
“呃，还行，不过我更喜欢啤酒。”Logan因为这个问题有些困惑，他依旧老老实实的开口。  
“Charles以前在牛津求学的时候格外喜欢喝茶。”被点到名的年长者微笑了一下，Erik继续道，“Scott也喜欢喝茶。”  
“我觉得Scott更喜欢咖啡。”Logan下意识地反驳。  
Erik面容紧绷，沉身说道：“如果只有咖啡的话，那就谈不上是否喜欢了。”Logan被盘问那些往事都不太紧张，却因为这一句话而动作有些停顿，他偏头看向Scott，后者冲他挑了挑眉，这让Logan轻松了一点。  
“Erik。”Charles适时出声，他的声音就像溪流一样温润，带着点安定人心的味道，Erik抿着嘴唇收回了咄咄逼人的气势。  
“Logan，你是第一个Scott说要带回家的人。”Charles接过了Erik的话说道，“我们都很惊讶。”  
Logan点了点头，他在面对Charles时不由自主地更加紧张了起来。他原本以为自己要被他们怀疑另有所图，毕竟Logan知道面前两位老者的身价，但是除了Erik暗示了一下物质上的东西以外，他们都没有谈到这些。  
“我们相信Scott的眼光，所以你不需要太担心。”Charles微笑了一下。  
身旁的Erik嘟囔了一声：“我更喜欢Jean，如果是男孩子，Warren也不错……”Logan装作自己没有听到。  
“我明白了。”Logan说道。  
“指代清晰，语速加快，句尾降调。”Charles依旧微笑着，他直视Logan的眼睛，神色从容，“你说话的时候清楚，重点也不回避，证明了你知道我们的意思。”  
通过不同的发音、语调、停顿、节奏，Charles一直在分析着Logan，X教授的绰号来源即是如此。聪明过人的年长者在生物学以及心理学的卓越天赋令人咋舌，他拥有专家级的相关知识，反应速度快到可怕的头脑，以及对声音机械般的精度感知。  
只消观察对方的表情和倾听话语，理论上就能够明白他人的心理，这听上去有些传奇和不可思议，很多测谎专家都做不到他那样低到惊人的误差率。Logan直直迎接着老者的目光，对方蓝色的眼睛盛满了睿智。Logan不知道Charles得出了一个什么结论，但是他有自信自己足够真诚。  
看着儿子的男朋友坚定的目光，Charles轻声叹了一下，把目光移向一旁闷不做声的伴侣：“你看看，你都把他们吓到了，Erik。”他的声音带上了一点儿调侃。  
“我还什么都没做！”Erik抱怨道，接着他怒瞪了Logan一眼，“如果你对Scott不好，我就用钢筋把你穿起来丢进哈德逊河，没人找得到你！”  
“你不会有这个机会的。”Logan立刻回答，他潜意识觉得Erik并不只是说说。  
“审问”告一段落，Erik推着轮椅和Charles离开房间，Scott和Logan连忙起身告别，而后青年带着Logan走向停车场。  
Logan发现自己的车居然停在那儿，他愣了一下就让Scott坐上副驾。青年看到Logan没有因为被动了汽车而生气，只是翘了翘嘴角。  
“所以，我通过了？”Logan手握着方向盘，咧咧嘴开口道。  
“是的。”Scott双手交握放在膝上，而后回答道。  
“Erik说的对，我确实买不起那些昂贵的茶叶，或者咖啡豆。”Logan双眼看着前方的路面。  
Scott没说话，他知道Logan没把那些放在心上，如果因为这就起矛盾，那么他们的关系也过于脆弱了。Scott偏头看着男人英俊的侧脸：“Charles和Erik十六岁就认识了，如今仍然在一起，我想，那和茶叶没有什么关系。”  
Logan挑挑眉，沉默了半晌，男人用一种故意拖长的慵懒腔调揶揄地问：“Scott，Warren是谁？”  
闻言，戴眼镜的青年打趣般回道：“怎么了，你吃醋？”  
看到Logan表情突然微妙起来的样子，Scott心情很好地转头看向窗外，银白色的月光温和明亮，堪堪照亮一切。青年微微眯起眼睛，不太清晰的视野给予他丰富的想象，透过镜片，道路两旁的树影是深红色的，它们快速地从青年的眼前掠过，只在视网膜上留下一道道模糊的残影。  
夜晚的车辆并不多，在一条寂静的公路上，Logan开车载着Scott，正朝着他们家里驶去。  
——回家。


	23. Chapter 23

二十三、

回到公寓时已经是晚上了。Scott换好鞋，倒进沙发，打开电视打算休息一下。Jim听到两人回来的声响，却没有像以往一样吐着舌头飞奔过来，它只是抬头看了他们一眼，而后恢复伏在地上的姿势。  
“怎么了，Jimmy？”Scott看到爱犬没精打采的样子，有些担心的上前，他安抚地揉了揉Jim的耳朵，又摸了摸犬类湿润的鼻子，观察它是否有生病的迹象，可是一切正常。  
Logan走了过去，跟着蹲在Scott身旁，他伸出手轻轻捏弄了几下Jim的后颈，开口道：“它是不是因为你没有早点回来，所以生气了？”  
“是吗，Jimmy？”Scott拍拍它的脑袋问道，闷闷不乐的Jim呜呜叫了几声，像是在回答。Scott坐在沙发上，他拍了拍身旁的空位，狗儿便跳上沙发，把头靠在青年的腿上，那条有着蓬松毛发的尾巴一扫一扫的，不过看上去它的心情好像却是好了一些。  
Logan看着Jim霸占了自己的位置，只是挑了挑眉，而后他转身进厨房拿了几块肉饼放在Jim食盆里。Jim探头看了看它的零食，又看了看Logan，想了想，抬起爪子扒在Scott肩膀上，伸出舌头舔了舔青年的脸。被糊了一脸口水的Scott伸手挠了挠它的下巴，指了一下食盆，不为美食诱惑的犬类这才跃下地，去吃它的宵夜。  
Logan终于如愿坐到Scott身边，他和Scott并肩坐着，男人伸开手臂搭在沙发的靠背上，看起来就像把青年搂在怀里一样。  
“很多人奇怪我为什么要养德牧，毕竟导盲犬大多是拉布拉多或者金毛。”Scott看着吃着哼哼唧唧的狼狗笑了笑，“我在那儿看到很多可爱的小狗，不过，那孩子第一眼看见我，就摇摇晃晃地走过来舔我的手指，我当时就觉得‘是它了’。”  
“后来的训练，它也完成的很出色。”Scott回想起以前Jim还小的时候那可爱的样子，又看看现在健壮威猛的Jim，颇为感慨，“训练师都说Jimmy非常乖巧。”  
“Jimmy确实很棒。”Logan吹了个口哨，而后他偏头亲了一下Scott的耳朵。青年细软的头发拂到男人的脸上，有些痒痒的。他们安静地享受了一下亲昵的时刻，片刻，Scott开口道：“Logan，目前我的存款能很好的养活我和Jimmy。”  
Logan闻言咧咧嘴道：“那听起来我需要为自己努力了。”  
“是啊，Boss。”Scott哼笑了一声。  
他们挨在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀，看起了电视，他们有一搭没一搭的聊着节目，都没对今天的事情再多说些什么。  
洗完澡，Logan披着浴巾走进卧室，Scott正弯腰摸索着什么，可能是擦头发时把眼镜碰得掉在了地上，现在不知道滚到哪里去了。Logan几步上前，他在青年面前蹲了下来，毫不费力的找到那副眼镜，将它握在手里。  
微闭着眼睛的Scott偏了偏头，他支起身体，坐在床上，居高临下地看着还没起身的Logan，而后开口道：“一般对于大多数男性而言，高度的差距所造成的仰视动作会给人一些心理暗示，那意味着臣服和示弱，潜意识里，他们会把被迫的下跪或者下蹲动作视作侮辱。”  
“……所以你现在要给我讲课吗，心理学家Charles的好儿子？”Logan仰着头看着Scott失笑道。昏暗的灯光映照着青年还显得潮湿的头发，青年身上只扣上了三两颗扣子的睡衣看上去柔软极了，发梢滴落的水珠濡湿了一部分肩膀的布料。现在这样的状况让Logan听课好像有点儿艰难，而且心理学和巧克力慕斯蛋糕可扯不上什么关系。  
“不，我只是想说，我的心理学学得也不错。”Scott的眼睛因为畏光没有完全睁开，浓密卷翘的睫毛随着他的呼吸颤动着。  
“那你现在读一下我的心？”Logan躬身贴近了他，他跪在床的边缘，温热的手掌搭在Scott的肩膀上，青年顺着男人的力道慢慢移到床的中央。Scott还没坐稳，就伸出手揽过Logan，而后五指张开拖住他的后脑，将男人的脸庞压向自己。  
惊心动魄的一天最终结束在柔软床铺上的两人一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻里。

吃过的早饭，Scott提着包去出版社处理一些还没完成的事务，Logan照例开始了一天的工作。今天，Wolverine的客人多了一些，还有些年轻的女孩子借着付钱的机会打量着Logan，Rogue在摆放面包的时候听到了几位年轻的客人窃窃私语，她能捕捉到几句类似于“黑手党”之类的话，当然，她不打算把这件事告诉Logan。  
至少，这家店，甚至于这条街的附近，在夜晚肯定会更加安全点。  
“欢迎下次光临。”在一阵风铃声中，Logan目送着他的客人们离去。衣袋里的手机震动了起来，男人接通电话，直接开口道：“Hey，Scott怎么了？”  
“我忘记带资料了。”青年的声音带着一丝懊恼，“在书桌上，上面应该还压着一支笔。”  
“OK，我马上给你拿过去。”甜品店店长很果断地滥用职权，他把工作丢给了自己的店员，脱下自己的围裙对着女孩儿嘱咐道：“我出去一会儿，很快回来。”Rogue一边嘴里愤恨地念叨着一定要加薪，一边看着Logan消失在了门口。  
停好车的Logan提着文件袋，来到了一栋高耸的写字楼里。Scott的出版社他也曾经来过几次，可是这次前台的接待小姐换了一位，她并不认识Logan，所以穿着帽衫和牛仔裤的Logan没办法上楼去。  
“不好意思，Mr. Howlett，Mr.Summers正在接待几位重要的客人。”接待小姐拨了一个电话去询问，得到回复的她客客气气地对Logan解释道。她有些狐疑地看着面前面色不善的男人，目光游移到门旁的保安。  
Logan觉得自己简直是蠢透了，他自己掏出手机，直接给Scott打了个电话。男人听到了通讯声响了两下就被青年接起来，Scott的声音从电话那头传过来：“Logan？”  
“我好像没办法上去。”Logan拖长了的声音带着一丝抱怨。好吧，他应该想到他们公司会注重着装，考虑到每次去开会的Scott都是西装革履的。  
“把电话给前台。”Logan照着Scott指示做了，而后看到接待员听了手机里的几句话，男人明显觉得前台小姐的眼神变了变，立刻朝Logan抱歉地笑了笑，并说明了会议地点。  
男人走出电梯，在一间会议室门口看见了Scott，青年在看到他的时候松了一口气，说：“谢谢你，Logan。”  
“不客气。”Logan将文件夹递给他，青年接过以后自然地倾身吻上Logan的嘴唇。  
会议室的门开着，走廊也随时会有人来，但是Scott完全不在意这一点，他朝着有点惊讶的Logan笑道：“这是我的公司，你忘记了吗？”  
“是是，BOSS，快去开你的会。”Logan翘着嘴角捋了一下Scott有点凌乱的头发，而后手掌落在他的肩上。  
“一会儿见。”Scott点点头。  
Logan不经意间朝会议室里看了一眼，目光正对上圆桌对面一位金发碧眼的英俊青年，合上的门板很快阻隔了他们的视线。  
回到大厅时Logan发现有些人在看他，尤其是几个年轻的女孩子，她们的目光都集中在他的脸上，表情各异，仿佛Logan是一个会发光的外星人。摸不着头脑的男人隐隐约约听到了几个单词，不过他也没在意，只是觉得自己衣着不整，才引起了别人的注意。  
甜品师挠挠头，走出了大门。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四、

Logan发现最近Scott开始忙起来了，坐在Wolverine里写作的时间也越来越少，这让习惯了工作间隙抬头看看恋人的甜品师觉得有些略微的不适应，果然习惯是一件很奇妙的事情。  
不过很快，Logan就将注意力集中到手头的工作上来，他把蓝莓果酱加进鲜奶油里，乳白色的奶油被搅拌打发成柔和的浅蓝。今天有一位顾客预定了蛋糕，还特意以“天使”作为主题。Logan看着Rogue在记事本写的任务，制作主题蛋糕并不算困难，他稍微想了一会儿就开工了。  
Logan觉得有一个会写作的男朋友大大提高了他的创造力，而那让他制作的小甜点们更加受欢迎。  
男人敲了敲玻璃，Rogue应声过去，小心地从窗口端过漂亮的造型蛋糕——主体的两层松软的蛋糕被浅蓝色的奶油裹着，那象征着天空，在天空上缀着雪白的鲜奶云朵，还有一双制作精致的翅膀从云的间隙里透了出来，如同是在天空中嬉戏的天使无意间把自己行踪暴露了一般。  
Rogue仔细地看了看那用白巧克力和奶油做成的根根分明的羽毛，微微笑了一下，而后把它轻轻放进冰冻展示柜。从后厨出来的Logan理了下他的围裙，下意识地抬眼看了一下角落，接着不着痕迹地把目光从空空的座位上移开。  
伴随着一声风铃的脆响，一位黑发的女性顾客步入店里，Rogue一看到她就走上前去，领着客人走到展示柜旁边，而后说道：“小姐，您预定的蛋糕已经做好了，现在要带走吗？”  
身姿高挑的客人看着那一个漂亮精致的造型蛋糕，满意地点了点头，她抬头看了一下挂在墙上的时钟，说道：“先包起来吧，我等一个人。”她的口音里带着一点儿英音，“请给我一份芒果慕斯，谢谢。”说完，便坐在靠近前台的位置休息。  
Rogue熟练地将蛋糕装盒，客人特意嘱咐让她用紫色的缎带花。Logan端着餐盘，把甜点摆在桌上：“请慢用。”  
三角形的蛋糕放在白瓷碟正中，上面还淋着一道琥珀色的蜂蜜。女子拿着叉子将一块蛋糕送进嘴里，甜蜜的冰点入口即化，口感凉爽细腻，顺滑的奶油与新鲜的芒果肉泥结合得正好，甜味适中。客人觉得里面还加了点什么，让味道更加醇厚。  
“请问，这里面是不是加了别的东西？”年轻的客人下意识地询问坐在前台的店主，但话音刚落，她就觉得这个问题不太好，毕竟这可能是人家的独家配方。  
“抱歉，你的蛋糕比我看菜谱做出来的要好吃一些，我只是想给我的男友也做一次这种蛋糕。”她面带歉意地补充道。  
Logan闻言看了过去，他略一偏头想了想，还是回答道：“可能你想问的是酒。”  
“酒？”客人重复了一遍，Logan点了点头，男人站起身向前走了几步，坐在客人身边的位置，他继续说道：“我只是在里面多加了几滴朗姆酒。”  
他回想起当初升级甜品的时候，Scott向他抱怨试吃蛋糕太多都要长胖了，然后被自己拉着去“运动健身”。想岔了的甜品师不由自主地清了清嗓子，客人立刻看向他，以为他还要说什么。  
Logan顿了一下，说道：“呃……做蛋糕可以加点果酒，味道层次会更多。”  
“哦，”她点点头，“不过，有的时候烘焙蛋糕胚太麻烦了。”  
“可以用饼干碎加黄油……”两人因为蛋糕的技巧聊了几句。Rogue看着两人交谈的样子，眉毛挑了挑，她百无聊赖地透过落地窗看着店外来来往往的人流。  
而后，她看到了个熟悉的人影，Scott正站在一辆一看就知道价格不菲的跑车旁边，因为距离和角度，Rogue看不清驾驶者是谁。Scott边和驾驶者说些什么边偏头看向Wolverine，他发现Rogue冲他挥手的时候，也跟着招了招手，接着和那人说话。  
Rogue吐了吐舌头，走过去拍拍Logan的肩膀，引起了他的注意。  
“怎么了？”Logan回头问道，在Rogue眼神的示意下，他也看到了店外的人影，那辆Koenigsegg CCR炫目的反光让Logan的眼睛眯了起来。  
Scott点点头像是在同意什么，不一会儿，他就离开那辆车旁，走向Wolverine。  
视力良好的Logan看清了坐在车上的正是那天在会议室里和他对视的人，主要是那头漂亮的金发让他无法忽视。在一旁等人的女顾客突然站起身，她让Rogue把蛋糕拿出来，便付款离开。  
Logan最后略略望了一眼那车的位置，提着蛋糕的女客人自然地坐上副驾，跑车很快融入车流不见了。  
“那是谁？”Logan问着回到角落的Scott道。  
“Warren，他父亲和Erik商业上往来不少，私交颇为密切，而且我们原来是同学。”Scott看着男人若有所思的表情，继续开口，“最近，他有和出版社合作投资的意愿。”  
Logan挑了挑眉毛，所以那个青年就是Erik说的那个Warren了，男人倒是理解为什么那个人会受到Erik的青睐——知根知底，门当户对。  
当然，Logan清楚地知道他们没有什么，而且刚才那位客人就是Warren的女朋友，被恋人的父亲嫌弃的甜品师便撇了撇嘴，把这个话题带过去。Scott因为Logan难得的小情绪笑了一下，他拿出笔电开始做自己的事情，Logan看见后想了想，从后厨端了一杯小布丁放在他的桌上。  
终于，结束营业后Logan关门走上公寓，他看到比他早几个小时回家的Scott歪坐在沙发上，摸着Jim不知道在想什么。  
“你还好吗？”Logan道，他觉得Scott的脸色不太好。  
“没事。”青年摇了摇头。  
两人半躺半靠在床上看了会儿几个访谈节目，Scott见时间不早了，便关了电视，Logan撑起身体伸手打算将台灯关上，而后他被身旁的人阻止了。  
“Scott？”Logan疑惑道，没有得到对方的回答，不过他还是顺着青年的力道收回手，而后恢复靠在床头板上的姿势。  
Scott下一个动作却是让Logan没有想到，青年直接伸手取下自己的眼镜。卧室亮着的是天花板的大灯，明亮的光线显然让Scott的双眼无法承受，他的表情立刻就狰狞了起来。Logan吓了一跳，连忙张开手掌想要捂住他的眼睛遮住光线。  
对此，Scott只是一把抓住他的手腕，Logan心中一跳，竟然没有挣开。青年的额上因为难受而浮起青筋，下意识拧起的眉头让他整张脸都皱了起来，他有些费力地眨掉眼眶里不由自主浮出的生理性泪液，慢慢地，他的表情放松了下来，那一双一直隐在镜片后面的眼睛终于毫无阻碍地对上了他恋人的目光。  
Logan怔怔地看着青年那一双色泽浅淡的湿润双瞳，被眼泪沾湿睫毛依旧纤长卷翘。光亮的刺激让Scott的墨蓝色的瞳孔缩得极小，浅蓝色的虹膜上有着细碎的纹路，因为眼瞳的敏感，他的眼白上开始爬满了鲜红的血丝。男人从这双眼睛中看到了苦着一张脸的自己，那目光直直看进了自己的心里，他突然觉得有点不知所措。  
“A beam of sunlight in the Vinho Verde.”Scott喃喃地吐出一句话，而后他猛地闭上眼睛。Logan见状立刻翻身把灯光关了，接着张手让温热的手掌附在Scott闭起的眼睛上，过了一会儿，Scott带着笑意道：“我没这么脆弱。”  
“可你要保护好它们，好吗？”Logan松开手，又用指腹擦了一下Scott脸上的泪痕，“你这是想干嘛？”  
“一束阳光照进了葡萄牙青酒里。”Scott重复了一遍，接着道，“你眼睛的颜色。”  
“你……”Logan的眉毛挑得高高的，他复杂地看了一眼在黑暗里闭着眼睛，表情疲惫的青年，心上之前涌现出的一丝莫名其妙的郁愤很快烟消云散了，明白了Scott心理的Logan无奈地轻笑了一下。  
吃醋的又何止自己一个。


	25. Chapter 25

二十五、

Scott减少了在Wolverine的写作时间，他把敲打键盘的工作挪到家里。Logan对此没有感到不满，他只是偏头看着Scott坐在卧室的书桌旁打字的侧脸。  
“你写得怎么样了？”Logan的声音刻意拖长了一些。  
“他们的进展不错。”Scott抿起唇，露出了一个短暂的微笑，像是为他的文档里的主角们感到欣慰。Logan并不是特别关心那些，但其实说实话，他也有点期待这个故事。男人没忘记Scott上次拿安全套的时候，因为拉错了床头柜抽屉而发现了那些书本，青年的表情是带着惊讶的温和笑意，还有着一丝不太明显的自豪，虽然那时青年很快就被Logan扯回床上，并被狠狠吻住了想要调笑的嘴唇。  
Logan撇了撇嘴，也没有再出声打扰，自顾自地看着电视。等到打字声停止，Logan就感到床铺一沉，Scott翻身躺进被子里，伸了个懒腰，却是背对着Logan。青年的声音被棉被的阻隔显得有些闷，他轻声道了声：“晚安。”  
Logan张手抚摸了一下他微微弓起的脊背，在Scott绷紧身体的时候收回了手：“晚安。”  
时间就这么不徐不疾地过去，Logan敏锐地察觉到Scott比之以前要更沉默一些，连写作的时间也减少了很多，他心下觉得有些奇怪，可是Scott表现得一切如常，男人觉得是不是自己多心了。  
某天傍晚，Logan正在摆放餐具，今天他做的是蜜汁鸡排，烤得吱吱冒油的酱色鸡排摆在盘子上，周围放着香菇，花椰菜和胡萝卜，素食上面淋着一层金黄的蜜糖，被灯光一照，都泛出一层诱人的光，看上去相当引人垂涎。  
Jim一直因为食物的香气而欢叫着，担心它爬上餐桌的Logan只能狠心把厨房门关上，留着大狗眼巴巴地挠着门板。Logan听到那令人牙酸的声音，不自觉地看了看自己的手指。  
还没直起腰，Logan就发觉Jim的叫声移向房门的位置。那抓挠声的消失让Logan松了一口气，他走出厨房，看到Scott换好拖鞋走进公寓。Logan发现青年的表情有些古怪，不禁问道：“怎么了？”  
Scott摇了摇头，只是勉强笑了一下。他把提包放在柜子上，没有像以前一样直接去卧室换上更为舒适的家居服，而是穿着衬衣西裤就坐在了餐桌旁。  
吊顶灯映出了一轮暖黄色的光晕，把面对面坐着的两人圈在一起。  
青年双手持着餐具，打算把外酥里嫩的鸡排切成一块一块，但是餐刀却不时切在盘子上，甚至有一块胡萝卜被他推到桌上。青年停顿了一下，有些烦躁地加重了动作，安静的环境里立刻传来刺耳的摩擦声。  
这相当罕见，考虑到每次都是Scott无奈地挑剔Logan略显糟糕的餐桌礼仪，他自己则很少会在吃饭时制造出噪声。Logan几口吃完自己的鸡排，他微微偏头看着Scott，青年的眉头皱得紧紧的，深刻的纹路分外明显。那一副眼镜遮住了他的眼睛，Logan看不见Scott的眼神。  
“Hey，”Logan弯起手指，用骨节敲了敲餐桌，“放轻松点，Boy。”  
闻言，Scott深吸了一口气，勾了勾嘴唇，这才继续他的动作，只是稍微放轻了一些，不像刚才几乎要把盘子一起切下来的样子。  
青年叉了一块鸡肉送到嘴里，因为刚才的耽搁，它已经有些凉了，但柔嫩的肉块和满溢的蜜汁仍然很是美味，他的表情也跟着和缓了一点。Logan站起身把自己的盘子放进水槽里，又转身打算去看看Jim吃得怎么样了。听到Logan走出去对着Jim的招呼声，Scott又用叉子叉了一块鸡肉，他慢慢地张嘴，却在将要送入嘴中的时候犹豫了一下，鸡块在他的嘴角留下一道酱汁痕。  
等到他吃完晚餐，Scott端着餐具站起身走了几步，将它们放在流理台上。  
Scott刚坐在沙发，吃饱了的Jim果断地抛弃了Logan，摇着尾巴几步奔过来跳上了沙发，把毛茸茸的头靠在Scott的腿上求抚摸。  
看着对Scott撒起娇来的Jim，Logan撇撇嘴暗自嘟囔了几句，一点也不乖顺的犬类每次只在想吃东西的时候才对自己摇尾巴。  
Logan走进厨房，在看到流理台上的盘子的时候，他不由得转头看了一眼传出安抚声的客厅，而后他再次把目光放向那摆在台面边缘，几乎要摔下来的碟子，把它端起来放进水槽。  
“Logan，”Scott叫住了正走出厨房，随意地把手上的水渍擦在上衣下摆的Logan。青年穿上了自己的西装外套，而后开口道：“我想回家住一段时间。”  
Logan的表情有些微妙，但是他很快的调整到波澜不惊的状态，只是问：“Jim呢？”  
“它跟着我。”Scott朝Jim呼唤了一声，那犬类顺从地小跑过来，任青年把放在门口鞋柜上的项圈和牵引绳给他系上扣好。  
“现在吗，你也可以明天再回去。”Logan偏头看向客厅电视上方的挂钟，虽然十点半在某些人眼里只是夜生活的开端，但是两人的作息时间都还算规律，Scott由于夜盲也不常在晚上出门。  
Scott牵起Jim应了一声，Logan便点头，他伸手打算拿下衣帽架上的外套：“我送你。”  
“不用了，”Scott摇了摇头，他提起手提包继续说，“我打车，谢谢。”  
Logan拿着外套的手收紧了一下，他刚准备再说点什么，Scott用一种毫无情绪的口吻重复道：“Logan，谢谢。”  
门关上的声音轻微但是无法忽略，Logan觉得有些什么看不见的东西随着Scott和Jim一起离开了。Logan环抱着双臂站在原地，果然那些细微的不对劲并非男人的错觉。他不想把Scott逼得太紧，Logan想要给Scott一点时间和空间来适应自己身体的变化。Scott没有收拾自己留在这里的东西，这说明他还会回来，只是他们都不确定具体的时间。  
Logan不喜欢不确定，忍耐也不是他的强项，不过，现在的他只是长长的呼出一口郁结在胸的浊气，然后平静地接受Scott给予他的这个安排。  
回到家中，空荡荡黑漆漆的房间竟让Scott感到了一丝轻松，他把Jim放开以后直接去冲了个澡。浑身湿淋淋的他坐在床边，烦躁地抓了抓头发。那张检查单被他从手提包里拿出来，锁进了书桌的抽屉里，他对此有心理准备，但是当那些病症来临的时候，Scott还是无法克制地慌乱起来，出于下意识的自我防卫，他现在只想一个人呆着。  
门外，Jim吧嗒吧嗒跑来跑去的声音渐渐地弱了下来，想来好久没回这个家的犬只也发泄完了自己的欣喜。少了另一个人的体温和呼吸的柔软床铺显得异常宽敞，忽略那阵莫名情绪，Scott数着自己心跳和脉搏，慢慢地陷入了沉睡之中。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六、

Logan在Scott搬回去的时候就找过Charles了，当然，他不是问青年的去向，而是去咨询作为培养出那么多优秀生物研究者的教授，有没有哪一位医师可以治愈Scott的眼睛。  
他知道一位Dr.Hank McCoy在此领域很有权威，他的履历上说明他曾经是X学院的客座教授，也许Charles可以联系上他。  
在路过的Erik刻薄地说“你连Hank的预约费都付不起”的时候，Logan才知道Hank是Charles的好友，并且他也为X学院投入了很多。听到Scott一直在Hank处治疗，但也只能延缓恶化情况之后，Logan知道自己对此确实也无能为力，他想的至少还能把Wolverine抵押去帮一点忙的打算，也毫无用武之地。  
即将到来的感恩节让Logan忙了起来，Wolverine里飘扬着各种甜馅饼的味道。繁杂的工作使得Logan在白天没有时间去思考，但那让他在寂静的夜里更觉得乏味无聊。  
所以晚上回到家中，Logan便开始整改自己的家装。他把所有带尖角的家具全部打磨成圆滑的弧形，容易打滑的浴室瓷砖地板也铺上了一层橡胶防滑垫，加固好了橱柜和刀具架，Logan坐在沙发上思考还有什么需要改进的地方。忙碌起来确实能减轻压在自己心上的烦躁不安，Logan觉得快要等到他所定下心理预期的期限了。  
一连几天，Rogue看着她的店主搅拌巧克力液的样子，都觉得自己也许能从那些散发甜味的糖浆里找到冰渣子。而Logan砍南瓜的时候，如果四溅的不是橘黄色的汁液，自己都想要报警了。  
Rogue站在男人身侧，正着手把几块制作完成的鲜奶酥油派包装起来，她忍了一下，还是决定开口提醒：“Logan，别用这样‘下一刻我要在你身上戳一个洞’的表情做南瓜饼好吗，我都感觉那些等待淋枫糖浆的馅饼们快要吓得哭泣了。”  
“我确实要对它们动刀子。”Logan阴森森地说，然后在Rogue的面前晃了晃手指间的雪亮的钢刀，毫不留情地切向做好的馅饼，将它切割成等大的块状，完美。  
“……”Rogue无语地看着烤盘里被分尸的可怜馅饼，她在胸口画了个十字，故意大声说道，“阿门。”  
Logan对她孩子气的举动嗤笑了一声，摇了摇头继续手里的动作，Rogue在端着盒子出去摆放食物之前偷偷看了一下甜品师，发现Logan的表情已经放松了不少，女孩也舒了口气。  
提前下班的Rogue挥别Logan，提着几盒新鲜出炉的南瓜派兴高采烈地离开了。Logan看着女孩的背影笑了笑，便坐回前台。他从抽屉里抽出一本牛皮书，用手仔细抚摸书页上的凸点，慢慢地阅读起来。  
不知过了多久，一声风铃的脆响让Logan反射性地抬头，他看见一位身穿西装套裙的红发女子踩着高跟鞋朝他走来。  
“Hello，Logan。”Jean冲Logan微笑了一下，一进Wolverine，她就闻到到了一股甜蜜的香味。  
“Hey，Jean。”Logan将手上的书本合起放在桌上，他从前台走了出来说道，“节日快乐，想要点什么？”  
“节日快乐，我想尝尝你们特制的南瓜派。”Jean回答道。  
“稍等。”Logan转身将新鲜的派饼装进纸盒里拿了过来，Jean接过南瓜派，打趣似的应了一声，“我觉得我已经饿了。”  
“希望你能喜欢。”Logan也眯了眯眼睛。两人寒暄了几句，Jean毫不意外地发现Logan看着她欲言又止，善解人意的女子只是朝他安抚地笑了笑，他们对视了一下，Logan从Jean温和的眼神中得到了他想要获得的答案。  
Jean提着食物，走到那个她常去的公园，她一个人坐在长椅上，拿出了被纸包住一半的南瓜派，张嘴咬了一口，饼馅甜糯可口，馅饼皮香酥美味。半晌，一名牵着德牧犬的青年出现了。犬类看到Jean有些激动地摇了摇尾巴，但是仍旧是跟着他的主人迈着略显缓慢的步子走来，Scott自然地坐在她的身边。  
Jean看了看Scott的表情，微微扬起下巴示意了一下纸盒的方位，油纸上放着最后一块南瓜派，金黄色的派饼散发着诱人的香气：“不来尝尝看？”  
“谢谢。”Scott并未推辞，他隔着油纸把派拿起来，吃第一口时，柔软香甜的味道就瞬间充满在唇齿之间，甜食确实会让人心情变好。  
细细咀嚼完，Scott咽下嘴里的食物，对Jean说道：“Erik和Charles又出差了，他们要去进行外骨骼的调试。”  
“下次，也许就能见到教授站起来了。”  
“是的。”Jean看到Scott笑了一下，即使因为那副红色眼镜而挡住了双眼，青年那种全然的愉悦也并未减少丝毫。  
“那么你呢？”  
“我也都安排好了。”Scott耸了耸肩膀，他早就预先想好了一切，除了Logan，那个男人算是一个变数，而他的心理准备也不足够让自己心平气和的面对他。  
“好吧。”Jean没有多说什么，“我已经把相关事宜用邮件发给你了。”她用手撩了一下头发，轻巧地换了个话题。  
“谢谢。”Scott点头，脚边的Jim觉得主人要走了，便站起身体抖了抖毛，而后朝Jean的腿边靠近了点。她伸手摸了摸Jim的耳朵，漂亮犬类的尾巴扫来扫去，享受地吐着舌头。  
牵着Jim的Scott在家门口看见了一个盒子，那是最为简单的白色纸盒，没有花纹装饰，也没有缎带绑花。Jim上前嗅了嗅就扭头看向主人，它的眼睛亮晶晶的，就像原来看到了Logan给它做的小肉饼一样。  
青年将盒子拾起，里面的东西还温热着。推门进屋，Scott打开一看，盒子里放着做成Wolverine招牌形状的南瓜派，那只灰狼亮着三根爪子，朝他咧嘴微笑。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七、

他们并没有失去联系，Scott给Logan的短信有时会谈到自己的近况，两人也有过通话，但青年从来没有说过他什么时候搬回来。看起来Scott还是不太想和自己见面，Logan察觉到这点，感到似乎有细小的失落在自己的血管里冒着酸涩的泡泡。  
Logan仔细地倾听对方话语，忽然发现到Scott唤着自己名字的同时话筒里跟着传出了几声吠叫。他略略翘了翘嘴角，说道：“Jimmy想我了。”  
他有些欣慰，Jim居然会朝他叫上那么一两声，这可通常是Jean才有的待遇。  
话筒另一边的Scott停顿了一会儿，Logan只能听到他轻微规律的呼吸声，而后青年开口说道：“是的，它想你了。”  
在那一段堪称甜蜜的同居时间里，总是Logan先醒来做早餐，之后Scott稍微晚那么一点起床，等到两人吃完早餐，Scott去上班，Logan下到Wolverine开始营业。傍晚他们回到Logan公寓的先后也差不多，虽然Scott工作时间弹性比较大，但两人的作息基本是一致的。所以，Logan能轻松推断出青年什么时候不在家。  
于是如今，当生意较好时，Logan卖完甜点就提前结束营业，他会采买些新鲜食材，趁Scott还没回来，把它们全部塞进青年的冰箱替换出那些速冻食物——他当然有Scott公寓的钥匙。  
而Scott没有对此表示不满，有次Logan看到一张由糖果形状的磁石贴在冰箱上的便条，上面有Scott用流畅漂亮的字体写着的他下次想吃的菜色。  
Logan的公寓也会有些小的变动，比如他忘记洗的盘子会被洗的干干净净，而后整齐地叠好放进橱柜，或者他的衣柜会少一两件衣服。  
在不算刻意的规划中，他们像一条DNA双链，互相平行，存在间隔却依旧缠绕，这多多少少安抚了Logan，但是甜品师还是时不时的看着日期。客人们来来去去的，在忙碌之余，Logan的目光仍然会落在那个角落。  
节日的气息越来越浓，走在路上就能看到商店挂起的圣诞老人的头像，还有各式花环。Logan在Wolverine门前摆了一棵圣诞树，绿色的枝条上挂有纸条，对应包装精致的小礼物，在店里买过甜品的顾客都可以选一个作为额外赠品。  
圣诞节那天，已经在公寓准备的Logan听到自己手机震了一下，他看到信息来源松了一点儿一向皱紧的眉头，但是他打开信息箱发现这只是Scott给他的一个祝福短信，措辞简练，看上去和发给一个老朋友没什么不同。拿着手机的男人抿了抿嘴唇，轻微的叹了一口气，就把手机收在衣袋里，Logan打起精神做了顿大餐，并请了他的兄长前来聚聚。  
说实话，Victor都有点无语了，他看着自己兄弟阴沉的脸，没有就Logan和他的小爱情鸟儿最近冷战的事情进行调笑，他罕见的把嘴用在吃饭上。当然，他是喜欢和他兄弟开玩笑，但是这不代表他愿意放弃享用美食，转而和Logan像一对胡闹的幼儿一样把彼此的脑袋按进汤里。  
美味的填陷火鸡，热腾腾的薯泥馅饼，奶油酥皮浓汤，还有一桌子的美味食物。Victor觉得当年两人和好的那个圣诞，Logan都没有把晚餐做得那么丰盛。  
“别摆出那副表情，”Victor咬着抹有蔓越莓甜酱的玉米面包，口齿不清地说，“看上去像是在吃最后的晚餐。”  
Logan摇摇头，喝了一口奶油汤。Logan和Victor一样偏爱肉食，所以这一顿大餐他们吃得都很尽兴。两人边吃边聊，等到吃饱喝足，Logan自然地起身开始整理，他把碗碟放进水槽，然后将没有吃完的食物放进冰箱。而Victor坐在沙发上，他打着呵欠看着电视上播放的脱口秀节目，用手在腿上敲着背景音乐的鼓点节奏。  
厨房的水声引得他把目光从荧幕上离开，Victor环顾四周，这间公寓已经和原来很不一样，更不像自己那样是标准的单身汉住所。但他也没有其他想法，毕竟每个人都有自己的生活方式，Victor让自己沉甸甸的胃略微休息了一下，就伸了个懒腰，他朝Logan招呼了一声打算离开。  
“还要去酒吧？”Logan湿淋淋的双手在衣服下摆上抹了下，他看到Victor没有留下来的意思，只是问道。  
“是啊，我又没什么事情做。”Victor揉了揉鼻子道。  
“你等我一下，我刚好也要出门。”Logan转身走进房间，“我去Scott那，顺便送你一程。”  
“噢。”Victor关了电视应道，“你和他和好了？”  
“没有，不过我想给他送点东西。”Logan的声音隔着门传出来，有点闷闷的。  
Victor看到他的兄弟走出来的时候，被自己的口水呛到了。  
“怎么了？”Logan伸手抓过衣帽架上的黑色毛呢大衣，弯腰在门口换着鞋，他头也不抬地向不住咳嗽着的Victor随口问了一句。支起身体，Logan看到还在原地的Victor有些不解：“还不走？”  
“你他妈……这是什么情况？”Victor的声音甚至带上了点绝望。  
Logan手上抓着一只大大的红白相间的圣诞袜，看上去柔软而有弹性，袜口上还织有漂亮的五彩花环，甚至缀上了些蝴蝶结。只有那些小孩儿会将它挂在门上，兴高采烈地期待第二天里面会出现圣诞老人给的满满的礼物。  
“圣诞礼物。”Logan晃了晃手上那只可爱的大袜子，用一种理所当然的态度说道。  
“不，我们说的礼物是放在里面的东西，而不是袜子。”Victor有些震惊，他一直觉得他的兄弟被那些甜腻腻的糖霜搞得整个人都软绵绵的，而现在他怀疑Logan的脑袋里已经被全部塞满奶油。他突然有点怀念几年前会拿着枪和他互相恐吓，乃至使得两个人都被长官责罚做几百个单手俯卧撑的那个Logan了。  
Logan没有理仿佛深受打击的Victor，只是把那只袜子揣在了口袋里，那一团柔软的织物安分地待在自己的口袋里，他开口道：“走了，Victor。”  
送完Victor，Logan轻车熟路地来到Scott的公寓，他只是想把袜子挂在青年的卧室门上而已，这可是节日的保留节目，他本来打算两个人一起完成的。想来Scott也应该去和他的父亲们一起过圣诞了吧，Logan有点儿遗憾。  
Logan走出电梯，他迈步走到公寓门口，掏出钥匙嵌入门锁，随着一声机括微不可闻的契合声，门开了，Logan置身于一片漆黑里。同时，他听到了Jim的叫声。男人本来想要开灯的手在开关上停顿住了，由于暗适应，Logan一时看不清房内的状况，他眯了眯眼睛勉强能看出沙发上有一个他很熟悉的人的轮廓。  
“Scott？”


	28. Chapter 28

二十八、

Logan的声音让沙发上的人动了动，Scott应了一声，他的嗓音有些沙哑。因为不知道发生了什么事情，Logan没有贸然开灯，他走到Scott的身边，等到自己的眼睛适应了昏暗的光线，他看见青年正偏头面向自己。  
Scott的脸上罩着一个特殊材质的眼罩，它将青年的眼睛遮得严严实实，男人张了张嘴，觉得有什么东西堵在自己的嗓子里。他依旧不清楚Scott身上到底发生了什么，但是看上去绝不是什么好事。发觉了Logan的疑惑，Scott没有解释，只是扯了扯嘴角，若无其事地开口：“你怎么来了？”  
“我只是想送点东西给你。”Logan觉得他们对话的声音在暗室周围荡了一圈涟漪。Jim在房间里，狗儿不甘寂寞时制造的声响在黑暗中相当明显，使人不至于觉得过于压抑。  
“放在桌上吧。”Scott点点头。  
Logan以为他会继续说些什么，但青年说完那句话就恢复了安静，他坐在沙发上的姿势因为略微躬身而显得闲散，可Logan分明有种Scott下一秒就要跳起来逃跑的错觉。  
Scott的隐瞒以及自己被排除在外的不信任感让Logan拧紧了眉，他觉得有一阵气血上涌冲向了脑袋，他慢慢地握紧拳头。蒙着眼睛的Scott看不见Logan的动静，不过他听到Logan一声长长的吸气声。  
“你是觉得我碍事吗？”男人的声音低沉，青年有点紧张的动了动膝盖，知道这次Logan不会听从自己的话自行离开。Scott动手解开了那个让他适应黑暗的眼罩，他需要看到Logan的表情，青年勉强地开口：“Logan……”  
下一刻，Logan上前压住了青年的肩膀，Scott被男人推挤在沙发蓬软的皮质靠背上，突然的动作让Scott一怔。他看着陷在黑暗里的男人的面容，不知从哪里折来的光映在Logan的眼里，竟泛出了一丝金绿。  
等到回过神来，缠斗后又急速分开的两人已经在空空荡荡的客厅各自占据一边，他们的喘息被房间里Jim的吠叫所遮掩但仍可察觉。Logan知道青年不像他表现出来的那么无害，可那人突然的暴起还是让他惊讶。男人肚子上挨的一脚仍然隐隐发疼，他的视线牢牢锁定在正调整呼吸的Scott身上，而Scott则是背手抹了一抹被击中而发烫的颧骨，静待对方下一步动作。  
不出意料，伏低身体的Logan狼一般弹身而起，瞬间来到Scott面前，青年侧身躲过这一击，感到有阵风擦过脸颊。他身子一折一转，反曲手肘击打在Logan胸口，骨肉碰撞的闷响使得Logan向后踉跄了半步。  
不待Scott继续进攻，那人忽然旋转矮身，青年就感到腿胫上一阵疼痛。趁Scott吃痛重心不稳之时，Logan直身握过他的左臂，提送一计膝击。Scott因侧腹部的冲击而呼吸一滞，抬腿想将近身而来的对方踹开，只可惜Logan预判准确，闪避的动作比他快了一拍，男人猛地欺身压了上来，冲力使得青年不由自主地向后倒去。  
失重的瞬间Scott双臂反射般交叉护住胸腹，想阻挡Logan应随之而来的击打，而Logan并没继续攻击，只是立刻环住青年。他腰腿用力，扭身让两人翻转了位置，男人伸臂拉近两人的距离，几乎让Scott整个人附在自己的身上。Scott打算挣开的动作一顿，略带凉意的手顺着男人侧颈滑过，以为会受手刀的Logan眯了眯眼睛，但没有推开Scott。青年张开手指托在男人的后脑，为Logan缓了这一次结结实实的撞击。  
男人的后脑没有直接磕碰落地，但他的腰背却是实实在在地砸在地上，再加上Scott不算轻的体重，着实是让Logan觉得内脏都为之一震。心脏还因刚才的激烈运动而高速跳动，Logan微微晃了晃带着些眩晕的脑袋。Scott张着嘴喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，仰躺着的Logan能辨认出他嘴唇中隐约露出的细白牙齿。片刻以后，青年慢慢抽出垫在Logan后脑的手，他压制在Logan身上，贴得很近，两人近在咫尺，却谁也没先出声。  
房间突然安静了下来，Jim也没了什么声音，像是知道门外的两个人不会陪它一起玩，于是自己去休息了一样。  
沉默中，Logan率先开口：“我很抱歉。”他不是一个合格的恋人，他不够细心，忘记了Scott隐藏得很好的自负和恼人的自我控制欲，他现在才发现那所谓的“相信”只是自己的一厢情愿。Logan曾向Charles和Erik保证过会看着他，但是他失言了。  
“我以为我能心平气和的，可我做不到。”Scott像没听见一般，自顾自的开口。他撑在Logan上方，目光却避过男人的脸，只盯着地面：“我在等待黑暗。”  
“你把自己逼得太紧了，Scott。”Logan的视线里只有恋人微微下撇的唇线，地板的冰凉渐渐越过衣服的阻隔渗透入背部，像是要攀附进Logan的骨头里。  
“视深度异常只是开始，”Scott嘴角抽动着想要摆出一个微笑，可惜他失败了，“战线很长，我抱有侥幸但清楚这不可逆。”  
清醒的认知让Scott理智而冷静的接受他身体的病症，但是那种眼睁睁落入深渊，却不知何时会到底的感觉使他无法抑制自己的恐慌。他不想看到Logan的怜悯，也不想Logan见到他的无措。  
一阵非生理因素的疼痛在Logan身体内部翻腾，他察觉到Scott话语里对自己的警惕，感到有些不是滋味，他甚至能猜到一点儿Scott想要自己放手的隐语。男人的表情扭曲，像是生气又像是难过。身上Scott压制他的力道渐渐减弱，Logan不需费劲就能轻松把青年掀翻。Scott做好了Logan会发火，或者失望的准备。他的目光游弋在男人紧绷的面容上，扫过他乱糟糟的短发，皱起的眉头和圆睁的双眼，Scott试图分辨Logan的情绪。  
Logan用一种沉静的眼神看着他，接着从Scott已经松懈的禁锢间隙中伸出双手，他自青年肋下环抱住Scott紧绷到颤抖的身躯。男人慢慢加重力道，不容置疑的将他压向自己。Scott没有挣扎，青年机械一般顺力把头靠在Logan的颈窝，一向自控的他将自己身体的支配权交给了Logan。Logan宽阔的肩膀胳臂将Scott圈了起来，他用手来回抚摸着青年僵硬的脊背。男人觉得怀里人的重量尽数落在自己身上，但他不觉得难受。  
温暖的躯体交叠在一起，青年胸膛清晰地感受到对方心脏逐渐恢复规律的有力跳动，他的耳边是Logan平静的呼吸，恍惚间像是回到原来相拥而眠的时刻。  
不知过了多久，一阵轻而缓的脚步声响起，房门发出了一声被合上的“吱呀”声，再之后，一切的一切又恢复了宁静。


	29. Chapter 29

二十九、

房间里很暗，Logan看不太清楚他恋人的轮廓，柔软的白色被子在黑漆漆的房间里只是一个对比起来略显明亮的色块。Logan凝神盯着床上的人，睡着了的Scott在被子里翻了个身，那个色块显出的阴影拱成了一个弧形。  
Logan看了好一会儿，直到他确信Scott已经安稳地沉睡着，男人才转身走出卧室，他睡在客房，一夜无梦。  
Scott转头看向床头，闹钟指针指向的时间刻度闪着微弱的荧光，青年眯着眼睛辨认了一下就知道自己起晚了。他打开房门，闻到一阵熟悉的香味从厨房传来，那让他的动作顿了一顿。青年刻意放轻脚步走到香气发源地，他看见穿着半身围裙的Logan，男人习惯性地皱着眉头，表情严肃，正把炼乳仔仔细细地涂在烤好的面包片上，Logan像是听到了动静，他抬头看向Scott。  
“早上好。”Logan看着还带着困倦的青年说道，男人本来变得和缓的面容在看向Scott的脸时又绷紧了一些。青年下意识地抬手摸了一下Logan目光落到的地方，感觉到的一丝疼痛使得他也皱了皱眉。  
看见Logan略带歉意的表情，Scott只是放下手，而后对男人点了点头，开口道：“早安，Logan。”  
卫生间里，洗完脸的Scott对着镜子仔细看着自己颧骨上的淤青，虽然看上去有些吓人，但其实它并不算严重。他拢了一把冰凉的水液敷在有些发热的伤处，这耽搁了一些时间，所以他回到餐桌旁时，Logan已经准备好了食物在等着他。  
涂上炼乳的面包变得绵软，Scott吃着清甜的早餐，他微微抬眼，发现男人用着一种很专注的眼神注视着自己。  
这让他感到有些不自在，Scott咀嚼的动作停了一下，但是青年没说什么。Jim也在吃着自己的早餐，尾巴摇的很欢。一时间，安静的公寓就只剩下了Jim吭哧吭哧的声音。  
“我带它去散过步了。”Logan看着青年喝牛奶时上下滑动的喉结，突然开口说道。  
“是吗。”吃饱了的Scott慢慢地放下玻璃杯，他用手拈起一颗草莓仔细观察着，也许是因为节日的原因，男人还给草莓做了点装饰。Logan在草莓的尖儿点了奶油，那小小的三角就像圣诞帽，上三分之一处横切了一道口子，同样挤进去了奶油团，两粒黑芝麻贴在奶油上，像是两只眼睛装饰在“白胡子”上面。浆果果身同样有三粒白色的奶油点儿，红白相间的草莓像是一个圣诞老人一样，相当可爱。  
青年一边吃着草莓小圣诞，一边微仰起头看着Logan帮他将用完餐具一一收好，堆进水槽的动作。休息片刻，Scott起身走进自己的卧室里，换上西装，在他站在门口换鞋的时候，Logan跟在他的身后，很安静地看着他，他的腿边蹲着Jim。  
两双亮晶晶的大眼睛一齐盯着自己，Scott莫名觉得有些心虚。  
“Scott。”Logan叫住了已经一脚跨出门的Scott，男人上前了几步，像那些如胶似漆的日子里一样，他倾身向他的恋人索了一个离别吻。这个吻开始并没落在嘴唇上，而是吻在他泛出青紫的伤处，粗糙的胡茬蹭在他的脸侧，触感如此熟悉。  
而后，这个亲吻的轨迹逐渐向下，出乎Logan的意料，Scott没有抗拒，完全没有，青年偏头迎上Logan的唇瓣，嘴唇微微张开，让Logan的舌得以滑进去。鼻端交缠着的呼吸带着牛奶和新鲜水果的香味，男人不由自主地加深了这个吻。“嘭”地一声，Scott的手提包落在地板上，但是拥吻着的人并没因此受到一丝影响。  
房门不知何时被关上，本来还站在门口的Jim也感到无趣一般离开了，两人相拥着亲吻好一会儿，才歪歪倒倒地迈步走到卧室，期间胶着的唇瓣几乎没有分开。  
“我想和你谈谈……”Logan将Scott推挤靠坐在床头板，他嵌在青年曲起的双腿之间，整个人伏在Scott身上。  
“你这不是想要‘谈谈’的架势……”Scott的嘴唇因为刚才长长的亲吻显得湿润而发红，他感受到身上沉重的压迫感，有点动弹不得。Logan本来按在青年腰际的右手从他的膝弯探出，男人伸出手握住了青年的脚踝，他的手指下是棉袜的质感。接着，Logan将青年凸起的踝骨包在了自己的掌心，粗糙的拇指抚摸着Scott脚跟的经络。  
“你在做什么？”Scott感觉有点怪异，即使隔着袜子，他也能感觉到男人的手掌很热，但不像是那种会将他灼伤的热。青年觉得自己的血液都要朝那热源奔腾而去，所以他下意识地缩了缩脚。  
Logan没有答话，也没有放手，只是调整了一下姿势，他把Scott裤腿向上撩起，一片附在青年小腿上的瘀伤就出现在Logan眼前。瘀痕最严重的地方泛着青紫，边缘是不规则的姜黄色。Logan抿着嘴唇将手掌附在那片淤青上面，他还是伤到了Scott，而这和在睡梦中的无意是不同的。  
Scott感受到那片淤青因为温热掌心的刺激而泛起了细碎的疼痛，他突地冒出一阵愤怒。青年前倾身体把Logan的手拨开，没等Logan反应过来，青年就伸手按在男人的脊背，同时，他动用膝盖顶了一下趴在自己身上的Logan的胸口。察觉到被自己触碰的时候，Logan有点儿后缩的反应，Scott隐在墨镜后面的眼睛微微眯了起来。  
肘尖锋锐，攻击时发力也迅猛集中，Scott记得很清楚昨晚的扭打中Logan同样被自己击中了几次，他为了护住自己而倒地时也受了不轻的伤。考虑到那一场莫名其妙的互殴还是自己起的头，Logan就更不应该只把Scott当做“受害者”。  
“我不会再这样了。”Scott略显僵硬地开口，手下的动作放轻了一点，他感觉男人的呼吸隔着衣服透在皮肤上，热意像活了一般朝身体内里钻去。  
“Scott，”Logan叹了一口气，打破了这一阵沉闷的气氛，“我昨天是想给你挂上圣诞袜。”  
Scott被Logan的话吸引了注意，他偏头示意自己在听。  
“这是我的习惯，从小到大，我都相信圣诞袜能带来好运。”Logan接着说道，“看到你在的时候，其实我很高兴。”  
“几个星期前，Erik和Charles都出差了，”Scott解释道，“圣诞节也赶不回来。”  
Logan想到那个黑漆漆的夜晚，美好的节日Scott却宁愿一个人孤零零的过，有些气闷：“你没有跟我说。”  
Scott没回话，他只是把目光放在男人有点乱糟糟的头发上，按住Logan脊背的手向上捋在那柔韧的发间，敏感的指根间隙松松的探出了几缕鬈发。  
男人感到Scott把玩着自己不长的头发，心下一软，他撑着自己略微坐起，面对着那个安静的青年。Logan握住他落在自己头上的手，很慢很轻的和他十指交叠起来。  
“我觉得还不晚。”Logan说道，他另一只手从口袋里掏出那个来不及挂上的圣诞袜，而后把交握着的手伸进了柔软的袜口。  
“我以为你是要把它挂起来。”Scott微微动了一下和男人一同裹进织物的手指，感到一阵好笑。  
“那是昨晚，”Logan看着因为塞进两个人的手而鼓起来的圣诞袜，翘了翘嘴角，“今天是收到礼物的时候了。”


	30. Chapter 30

三十、

Logan将Scott的手带进袜子里以后就松开了，后者动了动手指在层叠的布料纹路里面摸到一张纸条。Scott将那张小纸条拿出来，双手展平，上面只有一个简单的单词，Logan用略显潦草的字迹写着曾经Scott猜出的饼干谜题的答案。  
“For starters，I had to cover your ass.*”Logan用一种奇异的语调这样说，Scott看着纸上那个没有变的答案抿了抿嘴唇，面前的Logan正直直地盯着他，他略微翘起的嘴唇近乎是一个微笑。  
“I didn't ask you to. ”Scott看到Logan脸上浮现出了那种仿佛没有什么可以困扰到他的表情，心里莫名又冒出了一阵恼怒。  
“No, you didn't. The Professor did. ”因为镜片，Scott眼里的Logan俊朗的面容被蒙上一层暗红色，“So did Erik.”  
“Erik要是知道我没看着你，会把我绑在自由女神像的火炬上*的。”Logan抓了抓头发，很是真诚地说，而Scott都快保持不住自己生气的心情了。  
Scott把纸条折起来放在床头柜旁，他收腿想要绕过Logan下床去：“你只是担心这个。”  
“你的礼物还没有拿完。”Logan偏过身体阻挡了Scott的动作，他把还套在自己手上的那只硕大的圣诞袜晃了晃，继续说道。  
Scott嘴角抽动了一下，却没有开口嘲笑Logan的表现像个五岁的孩子，因为他想起自己某本很受欢迎的小说里有一位，嗯……三十五岁的英俊潇洒的总裁就使用过这种幼稚的手段——在圣诞袜里的东西就是礼物。  
青年挑高了眉毛，但是他依言伸手将圣诞袜从男人的手上摘了下来，脱离束缚的手在Scott的眼前握住又展开，手指的关节在皮肤下微微滚动，男人的手掌宽厚，手指骨节突出但匀称，Scott记得那有力的双手是怎么做出甜蜜的点心的。  
Logan咧了咧嘴：“Actually，I want to cover your ass.”  
他一把抓住Scott的手腕，而后另一只手压上他的肩膀，青年躬起的身体顺着他的力道变成平躺的姿势。其实他在把手伸进圣诞袜里的时候，就意识到大概自己今天真的没办法成功去上班了。  
Logan做了他在昨晚看见Scott时就想做的事情，他猛地啃上他的嘴唇，因为没掌握好角度，那副眼镜撞疼了他的鼻梁。  
“Fuck。”他不耐烦地把遮住恋人面孔的东西一把摘下。卧房并不算亮堂，可Scott还是不自觉地微微眯起眼睛。  
Logan忍耐得够久了，结束那堪称迁怒发泄的搏斗之后，他就想翻身把怀里的Scott按在地板上，扣住他的身体通过一场性爱来缓解这些天郁塞于心的思念和焦躁，但Scott所表现出来的疲惫和好不容易获得的放松让他放弃这一想法，如果必要，他真的很擅长掌控欲望。  
Logan利落地脱下自己的袖衫，浑身健硕的肌肉在昏暗的卧房展现一个好看的拉伸，男人一点也不在意自己胸口的青紫。他剥开Scott平整的外套，毛衣和衬衫，把那些阻挡他们皮肤相贴的织物统统扔下床。Logan舔了舔莫名变得干燥的嘴唇，把手掌按在青年肋下，他用拇指揉弄着Scott的乳尖，肉粒充血肿起，由浅变深的色泽改变看上去很适合再加点什么。  
一向行动力非凡的男人毫不犹豫地低头，舌尖舔弄着乳珠的顶端，而后他张嘴将它整个纳入口中。Logan没用蛮力，只是用齿刃轻轻研磨，不时吮吸发出啧啧的水声。Scott有一种将被Logan生吞活剥了的错觉，被啮咬的前胸传来的微妙感受，还有Logan胡茬造成的刺痒，使得他喘息着不自在地扭动身体，他因为Logan的急躁有些无措。男人给他两边的乳首都润了一层水泽，在Scott缩身吸气的同时，一个不深不浅的牙印留在他的左边。  
男人握在他腰上的手扯开皮带，几乎是蹭着他的身体将他的外裤脱下，Logan躬身伏在他的身上，轻柔的舔吻落在他侧腹的青紫。Scott叹着将手落在男人的脊背后心，他感觉到Logan的攻势一路向下，嘴唇沿着腹肌的凹隙走向一寸寸地吻下来，灼热的吐息像在他的皮肤上炸出了火花，Logan花了点时间在肚脐绕着诱惑的圆圈，最后用舌头顶了一下凹陷的小洞，那让Scott觉得自己被野兽舔舐着内脏。  
Logan的身体慢慢后退，把头埋入Scott两腿之间，他先将鼻息喷在耻毛间，粗糙的胡茬擦在腿根的触感让Scott开始发抖。Logan轻轻啃咬胯部的线条，在Scott的大腿内侧留下吮吸的痕迹，他略微亲了下青年的根部，就转变目标舔上因为姿势而被暴露出的隐秘，他用湿润的舌尖戳刺那一圈紧绷的肌肉。略有洁癖的Scott每天起床都会冲澡，他的身上带着柠檬绿茶的香味，Logan觉得他尝起来像是清晨里攀附在海滩礁石上的一蓬苔藓。  
没预见这些的Scott只感觉一阵电流从后方直直窜进大脑，他猛地弹动腰身，仰头倒抽一口气。Logan利用身体巧妙地压制Scott想并起的膝弯的动作，他一手掐住了他的腿根，并哼出一声警告。大腿内侧被男人的头发所骚扰，而敏感的会阴和双球因为胡茬粗砺摩擦产生痒痛，喘着气的Scott想伸手抚摸自己被冷落的欲望，却又被Logan阻止了。  
Scott扭动着绷紧身体，反手抓住了床单。被舔弄的地方让细微的愉悦堆叠涌向下腹，可是没有直白的快感让他感觉空落。Logan用舌头模拟性交的频率并不深入地进出着，他听到Scott难耐的喘气声，等他觉得那圈肌肉已经放松些许，才捞过润滑剂给Scott用手指做扩张。  
寻找敏感点并不算艰难，考虑到Logan的手指非常灵活，他带着薄茧的手指每一次揉搓和摩擦都令Scott足弓绷紧，脚趾蜷缩。Scott没办法控制自己不发出让人脸红的声音——这是他火辣得如同从时尚杂志里走出来的男朋友，而且他们已经有很久没做过了。他想念Logan这略显粗暴但又足够温柔的抚摸，就像他想念那些让人心情愉悦的奶油蛋糕一样。盘踞在内心的恐惧被火热的欲念慢慢侵蚀，虽然它还会在夜深人静的时候出现，但现在Scott已经没有力气去思考那些复杂的问题。  
Scott的皮肤渗出汗液，他的喘息和呜咽让Logan觉得下腹的饥饿越来越难以忍受，他已经硬得不行。男人的眼睛紧盯着Scott的脸，而后俯身亲上青年的唇角，后者启唇，让舌头卷撮他的舌尖，给他一个缠绵的回吻。  
询问和同意并不总是需要语言。

*《X-MEN3》的台词  
*《X-MEN1》里Magneto在自由女神像火炬里所做的事情


	31. Chapter 31

三十一、

Logan用一臂承载自己大半体重，防止自己给身下的人造成过沉的负担。Logan将自己推入不到一半就被身下人紧窄的甬道反射性地绞住，异物入侵的疼痛不适使得Scott浑身僵硬了片刻，而在Logan想缓慢后撤的时候，他却不满地一口咬住Logan的肩膀。Logan停顿着让他适应，两人静止在那里，一时间只有略显急促的呼吸。  
“Logan……”Scott抖着身体含糊地开口，他偏头吻吮着Logan脖颈上的青筋，舌上尝到汗水的咸味。Logan喉咙里滚出一声喟叹，就开始坚定而平稳地继续前进。Scott感受到硬热的性器一点一点地嵌进自己身体，肌肉被缓慢拉伸，在将要超出他所能承受的范围之前，Logan会安抚着让他放松下来。  
每一根神经突触都在传达着是Logan正在进入自己的讯息，严丝合缝的贴合让他感受到Logan埋入他身体深处所带来的热度和脉动。疼痛因为持续的摩擦转变为灼烧感，像是体内每一道褶皱都由灼热的熨铁所撑开整平，被填满的奇异感让Scott张嘴叹息，整齐的齿列在发红的嘴唇中隐约可见。  
Logan变换角度进行尝试性的抽送，那处敏感腺体是他钟爱且不会遗忘的前进地点，他刻意的朝那儿挤压使得Scott发出一声长长的低吟。青年放软身体，在每次Logan碾过敏感处时收紧自己。被灼热甬道裹紧的快感使得Logan闷哼出声，他因Scott少见的乖顺而爆了句脏话。他本想慢慢来的，但这一念头在身下人勉强平复紊乱的喘息，并试图探头亲吻自己时就被抛诸脑后。  
察觉到Scott的低吟开始变成全然的愉悦，男人就开始极狠极快地冲刺。青年闭着眼睛，向后仰头，反弓脊背，漂亮的颈线微微拉长，显出喉结的明显凸起。Logan一口叼住那枚杏仁似的软骨，齿下微微用力地吸咬它，他用舌头感受青年喉咙里呻吟的震动，留下一道湿痕。Logan猛烈的抽送，他的手掌牢牢地握在Scott腰上，让青年不至于被大力顶弄得离开原位，就像风浪中稳定船只的铁锚，给风雨里颠簸起伏的小船安全的，沉默的，不被察觉的保护。青年低低地喘气，不时挺腰迎合跟上他撞击的节奏，他终于完全放开对身体的控制。  
Scott的欲望在男人坚硬的腹肌上摩擦着，顶端溢出的前液沾在两人交叠的皮肤上，那里没受到男人任何抚慰，但Scott并没对此表示不满。他全情投入，伸臂揽紧Logan，Scott半张的嘴唇只能吐出沙哑的喘息和破碎的字句。Logan肌肉颤动绷紧，他觉得自己可以一直干下去，他加快速度，快感随着每一次冲刺而顺着神经燃烧。Scott双腿抽动着架在他的腰上，每一个反应如Logan渴求的一样。  
高潮来临时Scott扣在Logan背上的手指猛地收紧，他腿部肌肉痉挛一般的绷紧又放松，黏腻的体液溅在两人紧贴的胸腹。Logan在内壁剧烈收缩中发泄出来，他狠狠地低头咬住青年的嘴唇，把含糊的低喘吞进胃里。耳边涌上大脑的血流轰鸣清晰可闻，Logan觉得自己像是被抛向高空又急速坠落，但悬空的双脚最终平安踏在地上的充实感撑在他的胸腔。  
“天啊，Scott……”Logan一边喃喃着语无伦次的话，一边轻啄还没回神的Scott的唇角，他伏在Scott湿漉漉的身上，通过紧密相贴来让青年感受自己肌肉的震颤。  
失神的Scott闭着的眼睛，他不自觉地颤抖着身体，像是在忍受什么一样。  
“没事了，没事了，我在这里……”Logan的嘴唇印上青年泛红的眼角和眉心，然后他撬开他抿紧的嘴唇，湿润的舌安抚一般舔过他的齿列。Logan让他把头靠在自己的颈窝，他装作没有感到那些几乎要将他烫伤的温热的液体滴在自己皮肤上。Logan察觉出Scott慢慢地停住颤抖，环住自己的手开始放松，相贴着的胸膛所感觉到的混乱搏动也逐渐恢复到正常规律。  
他们静静的相拥着，像是在不声不响地弥补那些没有拥抱的日子里的空白。过了一会儿，Logan偏头，用自己带着胡茬的下颌搔着对方的颈侧。  
“你是在……”撒娇吗？喘匀气息的Scott做了个深呼吸，一种困倦的轻松从他的身体里涌出来，像是长途行路的人终于找到安全的归所。他带着笑意，没把话说完整。在Logan将自己抽离时，Scott从鼻腔哼出一声惫懒的低吟。  
Scott抬起有些酸痛的手轻抚男人的脊背，摸过每一条陈旧的伤疤，用手指细细感受隆起肌肉与肌肉之间凹陷的缝隙。然后，他抚摸上Logan前胸，用手指感受着对方旺盛而卷曲的体毛的触感。在Logan抬手覆叠上他的手背之时，Scott摊平手掌，掌下是一个愿与自己分担一切的生命的有力跳动。  
Logan任Scott触摸自己的心跳，他一直觉得Scott合适的礼貌与温和的表现给予自己不灼人的安抚，他吸取那些平静来填补了自己内心的裂口。可是他发现那也是Scott的防护壳，像Jawbreakers糖球*一般，看似圆滑甜蜜，但若想咀嚼，一不小心下巴都会崩断。如今，Logan意识到自己已经含化了花哨的糖衣，成功舔食到了Scott某种裸露柔软的内核，他触到了苦涩。Logan想要修补那些摇摇欲碎的东西，而万幸的是，他同样很擅长于此。  
“我会越来越糟糕。”Scott这样说着，他的声音带着一丝失落的释然，“但是，没有什么比想吃M&M豆却分不出颜色更糟糕。”  
“我会帮你分好的，我的小强迫症患者。”Logan拖长的语调带着一丝懒散，他用手指卷着Scott因为潮湿而更显卷曲的发尾，一只手充满占有欲地横在他的腰上。  
“我要……”  
“黄色*，对吧。”Logan挑了挑眉，“其实我还是想问为什么是黄色。”  
“噢……那是阳光，我喜欢阳光。”Scott睁开了眼睛，他的目光从Logan的脸飘向了被拉得紧紧的窗户，“它们让植物生长，还能杀死吸血鬼。”  
“……好吧。”该说Scott不愧是作家？Logan感觉Scott不算刻意地转移了话题，只是笑了一下，没再说话。  
他们和好了，或者说他们从没有闹翻过。一切都恢复到了正轨，Scott如同以前一样住在Logan改造得舒舒服服的公寓里。唯一不同的，可能就是Logan在没什么事的晚上会帮他打字。  
Scott靠在床上，用咏叹一般语调说着人物夸张情话，考虑到那些堆叠着黏糊糊的比喻，“你的眼睛比阳光下的新叶更加清透”，几乎让人感到肉麻的感叹，这本不该那么让Logan——热血沸腾。他把一切归咎于Scott的嗓音温柔好听，每一个停顿呼吸都恰到好处，Scott几乎可以直接去电视台当个主持人，他毫无疑问是一个合格的讲述者。Logan一边敲着键盘一边暗自下决心，有机会要让Scott在某种更为恰当的时候说那些词句，最好能保持现在这样平静的语调。  
“Logan？”  
“嗯……刚刚你说了什么？”  
三个月之后，Charles和Erik回来了，他们带来了关于Charles双腿的好消息，而Logan则开始思考一个他一直想要做的事情。

*Jawbreaker糖球，据说是世界上最硬的糖，所以只能用舔的，不能咬，太大吃不完的话放它十秒就恢复干燥，可以下次再吃。  
*Scott喜欢吃黄色的M&M豆是漫画梗。


	32. Chapter 32

三十二、

回来的Erik不知从哪里得知了Logan和Scott“冷战”的事情，他盛情邀请了Logan与自己单独谈谈。  
Scott还是回家的时候才知道，他有些好奇他们谈了什么，而表面看起来完好无损的Logan只是青白着脸摇头，他决定要把这件事情带到坟墓里。  
那一天的Logan坐在车里心情不算忐忑，他完全不意外自己会被挖出弱点，也做好了完备的心理准备，但他真没想到Erik会做出这样的事情。到达目的地的时候，他被眼前的场景完全震撼了。高瘦的老人脸色阴沉，他把花花绿绿的门票递给还没回过神的Logan，然后，老者淡定的在下面看着硬着头皮的Logan将游乐场所有的极限项目都玩了十遍。  
这对恐高的Logan来说，简直是噩梦。  
Logan在游客的尖叫声头晕脑胀，他心里不住对Victor进行诅咒——他说当时自己有点儿紧张所以去Victor的酒吧小酌几杯来放松，他的兄弟怎么突然那么殷勤豪爽地表示这一轮酒他请客呢。

新鲜水果是春天的恩赐，樱桃和圣女果尤其受到欢迎，Logan据此添了些新的甜点种类。店主发觉Wolverine人手开始有些不够，他便又招募了两名店员，一个娇小灵活的女生Kitty，她目前在跟着Rogue学习裱花。另外一个是Pyro，他更喜欢别人叫他为John，这个金发男孩对于火候的掌握很不错，他做的舒芙蕾让Logan都赞不绝口。  
与此同时，Scott已经把从Jean那里收到的资料都仔细研究过了，他确定了将要翻译一些有益于儿童的盲文书籍的相关事宜。  
他与Hank时常联系，据医生透露，X研究院关于这种病症的治疗在动物身上取得了一定进展，如果顺利的话，近几年就可以投入临床研究实验。不管怎么说，对两人来说那都是一个希望。  
平淡的生活一直是Logan所向往的。  
在他们的大厨Mr.Wolverine不想做饭的晚上，他们就订一个大尺寸的披萨，配着几瓶啤酒还有剩下的饼干，两人缩在沙发上边看恐怖片边把乱七八糟的食物塞进胃里。或者，喝得微醺的Logan会同莫名亢奋的Scott玩游戏，在青年快速的读完一段文章之前看看自己是否能一口气喝下一整罐啤酒，输赢累积计数，奖惩方式不详。  
当然，一些生活琐事的分歧也会引得他们吵架，两人一般是很开诚布公的分析讨论产生的原因，解决问题，毕竟他们都不想玩“猜猜我在想什么”这样的游戏。极少情况下，气冲冲的Logan会跑去酒吧喝酒，一向不爱晚上出门的Scott在固定的时间牵着Jim，戴着墨镜的青年迈着平稳的步子来接他闹别扭的恋人，顺便和见怪不怪的酒保聊聊天问个好。拥有敏锐嗅觉的犬类对带着酒精味的Logan尤其不喜，它在之后的几天都对Logan爱理不理的。  
当Scott发现一场酣畅淋漓的Anger Sex有助于减缓他们的压力，发泄过后的两人会变得足够的平和，并且结束之后他也不用费心考虑后续问题（例如清洁），这就成为了一项他们解决问题的特殊手段。  
在适宜家庭团聚的假日，Logan和Scott开着车去X学院探望Charles和Erik。如今的Charles已经可以借助手杖进行短时间的行走，跟在他身边的Erik既紧张又欣慰。经过几次聚会，Logan摸清楚了Scott父亲们的喜好，Logan倒还挺喜欢一手包办家庭聚会的晚餐，因为他收获到的可不只是赞美。

这一年的圣诞节，X学院举行了圣诞晚会，Logan和Scott受邀参加，难得穿上正装的Logan略显不习惯。学院装点了各式彩灯和漂亮的彩带，长桌上有着各种美味的小甜点和漂亮的软饮料。在欢腾的气氛中，他和Scott还伴着音乐跳了一支舞。聚餐及舞会完毕后，他们留宿在学院里Scott曾经的房间，男人成功地在那木质房门上面挂了圣诞袜。  
昏黄的灯光和残留的兴奋使得两人花了更多的时间来融为一体，结束以后，心满意足的Logan揽着他的恋人光裸汗湿的身体，他抚摸着已经迷迷糊糊的Scott，温热的手掌一下一下地感受着那流畅的肌肉线条。不过，他一恍神就想到这个房间属于还是青少年时期的Scott，Logan突地觉得在这里做儿童不宜的事情，有些微妙的耻感和罪恶感。男人的视线落在门上挂着的圣诞袜，带着一丝对好运的期盼同他的恋人相拥而眠。  
第二天，Scott在Logan的洗漱声中苏醒，还没清醒过来的困倦使得他在柔软而温暖的床上伸了个懒腰。Scott眯着眼睛转头，他微微一瞥就看见Logan正用着毛巾擦着湿淋淋的脸。被光亮刺激到双眼的青年皱着眉毛，他把自己的脸埋进了枕头里，含糊地道了一声：“Logan，早。”  
“早上好，Scott。”不大的房间让彼此很轻松地听到对方的动静，Logan招呼着将毛巾搭在置物架上，他从浴室走了出来。男人看着Scott摸索着拿过床头柜上的眼镜，青年慢慢坐起，他的头发乱糟糟的，裸露的前胸和锁骨上自己留下的咬痕还没消散。  
Logan目光在那些暧昧痕迹上凝滞了一下，心下一动忍不住朝书桌上的时钟瞥了瞥，马上要去和父亲们吃早饭，再来一次大概有些晚了，而且迟到可不太得体。Logan颇为遗憾的压下了某种想法，他看着Scott柔韧矫健的身躯遮在一件件合身的织物之下，拉高的衣领下只露出了他一小段脖颈。  
饰有规律花纹的黄褐色窗帘掩住大部分的窗户，只有几丝阳光透过布料的间隙照射进来，它们映在香槟色的墙壁，这里的一切都笼罩在一层朦胧的柔光里。学院的房间主体是木质的，空气里浮动着一股淡淡的清苦馨香，这种味道使得Logan感到舒服而熟悉，让他想起久远的以前，那遥远加拿大郊外的红雪松木。  
Logan觉得昨晚的思虑很快地消融驱散在温暖的气氛中，习惯性皱起的眉头松了一两分，他看着整理完毕的Scott走到门前，青年伸出手抚摸了一下那只可爱的圣诞袜，Scott回过头冲着Logan笑了笑：“里面有礼物吗？”  
“只有好运。”Logan耸着肩膀说道。  
闻言，Scott翘着唇角点头：“希望我们都能得到好运。”青年嘴唇和下巴的线条很柔和，看上去愉悦而轻松，在吃到喜欢的甜食或者读完一本书之后，Scott就会露出这样的表情，而Logan对此非常喜欢。  
“Scott。”Logan站在他的面前，开口问道，“你愿意和我去一趟加拿大吗？”  
“嗯？”Scott还没反应过来，他偏头有些诧异地看着Logan，男人面容严肃，但是目光温和。而后Scott在Logan打算重复一遍的时候，加深了嘴角的笑纹，他绽开了一个让Logan移不开眼的笑容。


	33. Chapter 33

三十三、

Logan将自己暂离Wolverine之后的事情安排好了，就开始准备回程。他的故乡在加拿大落基山脉附近，一个不著名但是风景宜人的小镇，他和Victor共同继承了已故父母的农场，但Logan只要了一栋在深林里的屋子。他想得很简单，打算带Scott到那儿住上几个星期，和他的恋人好好地享受一下二人世界。  
但是，事情并不像他想的那么顺利，Scott突然的头痛和随之而来的视力下降让他们把这一计划无限期的推后。  
Hank给Scott检查后，只是嘱咐他固定时间吃药，多注意休息。Scott不会让自己影响到出版社的事务，但仍然被Jean强行压着回家休养，放了个大假的作家窝在公寓显得有些无所事事。  
眼前的画面像是深浅不一的红色色块搅和在一起落在他的视网膜上，青年眨了眨干涩的眼睛，那些模糊的景象才渐渐清晰。眼压升高让他觉得不太舒服，他已经渐渐习惯无所不在的头晕和恶心。虽然医生说需要避免暗室，但他又不能直视自然光——矛盾的病症。  
他们家的灯光愈加昏暗，而Logan记得Hank说最好别让Scott身处这样的环境，但即使开了灯，Scott也只能闭上眼睛，那时的他将身处于绝对的黑暗。  
Logan曾趁着Scott不在家蒙住过自己的眼睛，一片纯黑像是将会他吸进去一般，Logan精神紧绷，无法判断时间方位让一向淡定的男人也心生恐慌。他站起来走了两步，明明在熟悉的环境中，可去几步之遥的卫生间也会被家具绊住，没办法自如活动的沮丧感席卷了全身。恐惧，烦躁，迷茫，Logan停在原地动弹不得，有一种失去整个世界的感觉。Scott已经感受过精彩纷呈的世界，他对美和爱观察得如此细致，Logan无法想象现今他的心情，但绝对不会像Scott说的那么若无其事。  
“操。”Logan愤恨地扯下蒙眼的布条，黑暗中扭曲一般无限延伸的房间恢复到正常的大小，男人咬牙切齿，心脏抽痛，他猛地坐在地上，内心的烦闷压得他喘不过气。

夜晚，被一阵剧烈的偏头痛所击中的Scott猛然惊醒，他觉得一阵酸味从胃部翻涌而上，青年捂着嘴巴翻身掀开被子，差点从床上滚下去。Scott甚至来不及开灯摸眼镜，他弓着身体跌跌撞撞地朝卫生间奔去，伏在马桶处吐得一塌糊涂。  
Jim尖吠着朝他的主人跑过来，却被Logan挡住了：“嘘，Jimmy乖，你去休息，交给我好吗？”男人蹲下身抚摸着急得团团转的犬只的脊背，柔声安抚道。  
Jim用湿润的眼睛看着Logan，它被男人推动了一下，就轻轻呜咽了几声坐到了稍远的地方，但是没有离开。  
Logan回身站在浴室门口，没有开灯。黑暗的浴室里，只有被沾湿的瓷砖反射着微弱而细碎的光。Scott跪坐在瓷砖地板上，因为大力喘气，青年的身体上下起伏着，Logan听到Scott发出一声含糊的骂声。  
脚步声来到Scott的身边，Logan蹲下身把一玻璃杯温水递给Scott，在确认他已经牢牢接住之后才松开手。Scott把满嘴恶心的酸味漱净，看上去好受了一点。  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯。”Scott点头，他撑着自己站起来，走到盥洗台洗了洗脸。  
“感觉好点了就回去睡觉吧。”Logan走近他，温热的手掌不轻不重的落在他的肩膀，Logan按耐下他满腹的担忧，没有说什么，错身打算离开。  
“Logan，”Scott叫住了Logan，后者应声回头：“什么？”  
Scott双手撑开伏在湿冷的大理石台面上，闷闷地开口：“那个计划……带我去你的家乡看看。”  
Scott没有转身，Logan只能看见他背后的轮廓。青年声音很轻，还带着一些嘶哑：“我不想浪费我的假期。”  
沉默并没持续很久。  
“好的。”Logan看到随着他的同意，Scott放松下来的肩胛，他重复了一句，“好的，Scott。你也知道，入秋以后加拿大的枫叶非常漂亮，你该去那儿看看。”  
咨询了Hank，Logan得知只要按时服药，多加休息，出去旅游散心对Scott也没有什么妨害，他放心了一些。Erik打了一通电话，他对Scott说自己能够安排飞机护送：“Scott，你想要MH-60G还是MI-24？”  
Logan闻言嘴角一抽，他看着同样哭笑不得的Scott，后者礼貌地婉拒了他有些关心过度的父亲的好意：“噢……不用了，谢谢，不不，不用M114，Logan有车。”  
挂上电话，Scott呼出一口气，他回头看到Logan脸上带着略微遗憾的表情，失笑道：“你想开M114？”  
“听上去还不错，”Logan吹了个口哨，“比起武装直升机——不管是铺路鹰还是母鹿——我倒是更想有辆轻装甲悍马。”  
“好处是永远不需要说Mayday*？”Scott拍了拍一秒化身军备大师的甜品店老板的肩膀。Logan挑了挑眉毛不置可否，但是他也只想想。他毫不怀疑Erik真的拥有那些东西，并且能将Scott完好无损的送达目的地，那待遇大概比总统都好。至于Logan，他只是顺带的，或许还会因为他能在照顾Scott方面提供微小的帮助（比方说食物）而避免被装进集装箱里。所以，比起集装箱，Logan还是喜欢自己的车。

清晨，天还没亮，Logan和Scott就带着简单的行装出发了。他们沿着长长的、仿佛没有尽头一般的公路一路疾驰，按照Logan的预算，他们要开上一整天。  
Scott斜斜靠在副驾，他的目光落在飞速掠过的景物上。即使被眼镜阻隔了大半自然光线，只能看到一片暗红，有着丰富经验的作家也能想象出那阳光的恬淡色调，Scott随意从视野里摘取出一处风景，旷达天空下分割有序的田园风光便如同一幅幅优美的版画，令人心旷神怡。  
Logan其实在开车的时候不喜欢安静，但他并没有打开车载音乐，而是和Scott聊起那个他已是久远没有回去过的小镇。从Logan中性词偏多的叙述里，Scott倒察觉出了他年长的恋人略显紧张的心情。Scott略略笑了一声，没有戳破。  
走了大半途，两人开下公路在休息区休整片刻。Logan靠着车边等油箱灌满，他带点好笑地看着身旁的Scott，汽油味弥漫在两人周围，让青年不自觉地皱了皱鼻子。Scott招呼了一声就从阴影的笼罩范围中迈步出去，走向不远处的便利店。  
Logan看着提示灯亮起，三两下合上油箱盖子，他下意识寻找Scott的身影，很快找到目标的他眯起眼睛盯着玻璃门内付账的青年。不一会儿，提着塑料袋的Scott就推开反射着白光的门，进到一片光明里。  
秋天的晴空过于清明，Logan站在阴影中，他觉得外面那片直落下来的阳光纯净得有些刺目，但他也没有移开眼睛。一尘不染的光芒倾泻而下，温暖的色泽在那个向他走来的青年周身流淌，变幻的光彩映亮了Scott的发梢，勾勒出他衣褶的细部，Logan甚至能看见他额前亮晶晶的汗珠。  
“给你。”Scott还没走进遮顶的那片影子，他就从袋子里掏出罐东西朝Logan丢了过去。Logan抬手接过，入手后金属罐壁上的冰凉的水珠濡湿了Logan的手指，那是一罐可乐。Logan想也没想，他直接拉开拉环，“啪”地一声，甜丝丝的液体混合着二氧化碳从拉口处喷涌而出，没有预料到这种情况的Logan在Scott的大笑中有些手忙脚乱。  
坐回车上，两人吃了些Logan带来的奶油曲奇和火腿面包补充能量，Scott也打开一罐可乐，混着汽油和阳光的味道，那缕甜香从破裂的细小气泡中飘散出来。

*Mayday是遇险的飞机、船只等使用的国际无线电呼救信号，它起源于法语词m'aidez，表示“帮帮我，救命”。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四、

他们到达的时候已是深夜，远离镇中的小屋周围只有树木，夜风吹过树叶发出的簌簌声和不知从哪里冒出的虫鸣是唯二可听见的声响。Logan早已事先请人把他的破房子修葺收拾过了，他下车绕着久违的小屋看了一圈，满意地点了点头。  
返回车旁，Logan敲了敲车窗，靠坐着睡了的Scott揉着眼睛把身上的毯子掀开，他的声音带着点儿沙哑：“到了？”  
“是的。”  
Scott从车上下来，把口袋里的眼镜摸出戴上，Logan握住了青年的手腕，把他领进屋子。属于的Jim所有责任都落在了Logan身上，因为他们没有带上Jim，那只大狗被寄养在Jean家，不过Logan觉得它似乎还挺高兴的，男人想着咧了咧嘴。  
长时间的驾驶让两人都很疲倦，他们只是勉强脱下了外衣外裤就一齐倒在床上，很快陷入沉睡。

Logan的屋子并不算太大，分为上下两层。一楼是客厅和餐厅，楼上是一间带卫浴的卧室和一间客卧，通过卧室隔壁书房的楼梯，能通到一间狭小的阁楼，里面堆放着各种杂物。  
吃饱喝足以后，Logan就带领着Scott熟悉方位，Scott挺喜欢这栋小屋，家装不多并且方便。周围是茂密的森林，空气里有着树木特有的清新气息。站在二楼的卧室可以看见不远处经过的一条河流，Scott都能想象在每个炎热夏天，小小的Logan会在那里消暑游泳，可能还会和Victor战成一团。  
“其实母亲不让我在那里玩。”Logan看到他的目光落在那条河里，“可是Victor喜欢，还总拉着我去，而且这里的人们都会游泳。”  
“狩猎季的时候，父亲偶尔会带我们去林子里猎鹿，我第一次摸枪是在10岁。”  
身旁的男人絮絮叨叨地说着以前的事情，Scott饶有兴味地听着。  
下午，Logan在他们开车带Scott去镇中采购生活用品。小镇里的居民不多，只有三三两两行人走过。毕竟离开太久了，Logan没有看见几个熟人。  
“以前，那个糖果店的店主太太总会多给我些糖。”Logan指了指街边一个小小的店铺，招牌上画着的彩虹有些掉色，Logan的脸上浮现出怀念的神色。  
“因为你很可爱？”Scott想到早晨他在书房找到的老照片，里头大概六七岁的Logan和Victor站在一起，他的哥哥比他高瘦一点。但是，他们两个人都有着柔软微卷的头发和大大的眼睛。Logan皱着一张脸满脸不耐烦，看上去像个赌气的小姑娘。Logan闻言皱起了眉头，Scott看着那和照片上重合的相似表情不由自主地翘起嘴角。  
在隆隆作响的伐木场旁边，他们停了在一片树影中，两人靠在车旁轻松地交谈着。  
“切成一段一段的圆木上飞溅的木屑能让我看上一天。”Logan耸了耸肩膀，指了指高大的机器。  
“那个时候我有一个很好的朋友，后来她随父母离开加拿大，我们就再也没有见过面了。” Scott忽然想起了“Wolverine”的由来，心下了然。  
载着木材的卡车驶过，扬起了一阵烟尘。故地重游的Logan心情复杂，他偏头看了一眼还在认真观察周围的Scott的侧脸，在察觉到他又因为头疼而皱眉的时候，便招呼着一同回去。  
“我本来退役以后会留在这里的。”Logan驾车朝家的方向驶去，男人歪了歪头对身旁的Scott说道。如果他留在这里，那么Logan就不会在宾州开一家名叫Wolverine的甜品店，也不会和Scott相遇了。  
像是想到了什么，Scott突地笑了一下。  
“怎么了？”Logan问道。  
Scott没有正面回答，只是开口说道：“有一位的青年作家，他最近陷入了创作的瓶颈，所以他决定去加拿大的森林里散散心。”  
“哈，继续。”Logan把目光放向前方，Scott特有的叙述语调让他感觉很舒服。  
“他在镇子边界租了一栋小屋，某天，他开车随意的在路上行驶时，被道路两旁的风景迷住了，回过神来的他驶进一个伐木场，差点和一辆货车迎面相撞。”  
“货车司机对他不住叫骂，他猛打方向盘，车子划过的地方弥漫出了一层烟尘，好在险险在空地停住了，突然的事故使得作家吓了一跳，他用颤抖的手把圆框眼镜摘了下来，喘息着擦着额上的冷汗。”  
“这时，一位伐木工人走向他，高大健壮的男人扛着斧头，嘴里咬着一根没点燃的雪茄，他像是工地的负责人。他以为会受斥责，不料男人只是拿下雪茄，问他：‘你还好吗？’。”  
“伐木工人也在边界居住，青年作家想着可以与本地人多多交流，给他的作品取材。经过几次交往，两人成为了朋友。”  
“伐木工人性格不错，不拘小节，虽然他有点儿不喜欢城里人的那种习气，但他发现这个城里人其实很能吃苦，这让他对这个小青年有了好印象。两人经常一起喝酒，偶尔打猎钓鱼，他们有着不少共同语言，也从彼此的身上发现了很多闪光点。”  
“春去冬来，某天，作家想徒步去林子里看看，他的朋友担心他会迷路，就陪他一起去了，开始都很顺利，傍晚时天很阴沉，是要刮暴风雪的征兆，两人决定赶快回去，却遇见了狼群。”  
“幸好他们带了枪，他们从狼群嘴下逃了出来，但是伐木工人受了伤，这时暴风雪来临了。”  
“作家扶着他的同伴跌跌撞撞地在风雪中艰难行走，受伤的工人隐约想起森林中有供旅人暂住的小屋。凭着记忆，他们终于看到风雪中出现的黑影，找到了那个避难所。”Scott说到这时候停了一下，他们已经到家了，两人坐在屋子的沙发上，而Logan仍然听的津津有味。他见Scott不说了，只是催促道：“然后呢？”  
“以前来过的男人用干柴熟练地生了火，察觉到房屋回暖，他们都松了口气。两人将的湿衣服脱下架在火旁烘干。伐木工用布料草草擦干身体，并包扎了伤口，因为在遇见狼群前他们都吃了东西，所以并不饿。跳动的干柴火焰发出哔剥的声响，披着毛毯的两人坐在小屋里狭小的床铺上。”  
“作家感到相当抱歉，如果不是他的提议，他的朋友有不会受伤也不会和他困在暴风雪里。看着小作家的纠结表情，男人只是挑挑眉说着没事，然后……”  
“我知道他们怎么了，”Logan打断Scott的话，翘起嘴唇，他盯着近在咫尺的青年，前倾身体凑近对方，湿润温暖的吐息洒在彼此的脸上，Logan轻声开口说道，“他们亲吻。”  
他们亲吻。


	35. Chapter 35

三十五、

他们没有什么娱乐活动，电视收不到什么台，Logan就租些电影回家看，其实这样的生活也挺不错。两人没事坐在河流边上钓钓鱼，把那些鲜美的鱼用草编的绳子串起来在空地烧烤，Logan非常擅长这个。  
晚上，Logan会耐着性子读几章Scott从书房收拾出来的书，当然，他们的注意力很快就会转移到别处去。  
他们原定的几个星期被逐渐延长，但两人都没提出回程。  
Logan莫名醒来时天还没亮，他翻了个身发现Scott不在床上，不过那一半床铺还温热着。Logan坐起来抓了抓头发，他走出去卧房，屋子里很安静，Logan在每个房间都没有看见他想找的人。  
最后，男人推开半掩着的大门，这才发现Scott的身影。青年穿着略显单薄的衣服，面朝太阳将要升起的地方，很安静地坐在屋外的椅子上。  
“Scott。”Logan在他的身后唤了一声，他转身走进房间，再出来的时候拿了一件夹克。  
“Logan，我刚刚还想叫你。”Scott没有回头，凉风吹乱了他略显卷曲的头发，他伸出手撩了一下额发，朝身后摆了摆手。Logan走上前，他看到Scott没有戴上那副眼镜，只是把它握在手里。青年闭着眼，看上去像是要睡着了一样。  
“什么事？”Logan把衣服递了过去，也搬了把椅子和Scott并排坐着。  
“没什么，我只是觉得这里很好。”青年说完，突然想起自己去机场接Charles他们那天发生的事情。那时候，Erik看着他脸上的淤青眉头紧皱。回到学院，Scott把Logan的事情同父亲们和盘托出。不到一个小时，一叠关于Logan的资料被Erik摔在桌上，Scott却没有拿起来看。  
Erik的声音冷硬而带着不满：“我不认为那种环境里成长的男人适合你，Scott。”发生家庭暴力的家庭中的孩子通过耳濡目染、潜移默化，在他们成长后大大增加了使用暴力的可能性。而且Logan不到16岁就和同母异父的哥哥为了脱离家庭跑出去流浪，之后两人还参军上战场，想来也并不是什么美好的经历。  
“我相信我看见的。”Scott抿着嘴唇，他从没在Logan身上感受到过威胁。  
一直没说话的Charles这时候也开口：“Erik，想想你自己。”  
表情冷酷的父亲硬邦邦地回答：“所以我才不同意。”  
“可是你做的很好。”Charles温和地开口道，“我们都做得很好。”Erik的嘴唇抖一抖，叹了一口气，他沉默了半晌，让Scott准备晚餐。  
回忆起当时和父亲的对峙，Scott有些恍惚。这时候，温暖的手掌抚上他的额头，而后Logan熟练的开始揉弄Scott隐隐作痛的额角。  
“太阳出来了吗？”  
“快了。”Logan眺望了一下远方，灰蒙蒙的天渐渐透出了一点白色，絮云裂开的边缘被映出了点点淡光。  
“给我讲一讲？”  
“我不是作家，我可不会那些繁琐的描写。”  
“没关系，Logan。”Scott伸出手指轻轻敲了敲Logan的手背，“你只要说出你看到的东西，那就够了。”  
“嗯……太阳出来了，云变得有些亮。”金色光芒从山脊后面慢慢冒出来，与那些发黄的树梢交相辉映。  
Scott偏过身体斜斜伸出手，不明所以的Logan讲述的话语一停，但他没有动。那只手犹豫地上下晃动，而后打在了Logan的鼻子上。  
“抱歉。”Scott在Logan发出痛呼的时候开口道，不过这倒给了他一个方位，他成功地摸到了Logan的脸。青年用手指摩擦着Logan脸侧，首先是皮肤和皮肤的轻触，略微往下之后，就是胡茬的粗糙触感。想象的画面通过麻痒的触觉，顺着手指一路进入Scott的眼睛——Logan脸上镌刻着沧桑的每一道纹路，青黑色的遍布脸颊和下颌的胡茬，被风吹得凌乱的头发，还有此刻Logan不够明朗的表情。  
“云是什么颜色的？”Scott没有嘲笑Logan干巴巴的讲述，只是很耐心地问道。他慢慢地睁开双眼，漂亮的冰蓝色虹膜如同此刻未被云层遮住的天空，他任由金色的阳光落在自己的眼睛里，黑蓝色的瞳孔并没有因此收缩。  
“红色，紫色，蓝色，还有黄色的……”他哑着嗓子说道。Logan确定自己真的没有什么写作的天赋，无法描述详尽让他有些沮丧和挫败，男人看着Scott湿润的眼睛，而后者只是微笑地鼓励着让他继续，青年的眼睛没有聚焦在自己的脸上。  
“有一道金色的云，像是……流动的彩带。”Logan抿了抿突然感到干燥的嘴唇，但是他定了定神，仍然在讲述那道因为红日而变得与众不同的云彩。它沿着天地相交的地方，流淌在层层林海之上，由远及近，给那片莽莽青翠涂抹出一道变幻的风景。  
Scott不觉得那些说法有什么不对，Logan不需要用复杂的比喻，也不可能像兰波那样能把母音字母都带上具象化的色彩。但是那又有什么关系呢，他能通过Logan的描述在脑海中想象出美丽的日出风景。如果自己告诉Logan，其实他很有浪漫天赋，会被他年长的恋人视为嘲笑吗？  
想着，Scott动着的嘴角微微上扬，他露出了一个不加掩饰的笑容。Logan的目光落在他年轻的恋人脸上，不再看向缤纷的天穹，他的全部注意力都集中在这个年轻的作家身上。  
这里很美，Logan没办法说尽的美景如果由Scott来表述一定会让人身临其境，塞住胸口的郁闷让Logan喘息加重，他的呼吸湿漉漉的洒Scott附在自己脸上的手。  
“真糟糕。”Scott收回手指，双手交握放在膝上，他的表情浮出一丝遗憾，“我想到了该怎么写结局，可是我没带笔电。”  
“我们有纸和笔。”Logan道，“我可以帮你写，然后回去再输进电脑。”  
“我来打字，”Scott挑了挑眉毛，“你负责念。”  
“我做不到你那样声情并茂的。”  
“不不，你可是一个很棒的演员。”Scott朝着声源的方向转头，“Mr.Werewolf。”  
“噢，别说了，Rogue每次都用那照片要挟我给她加薪。”Scott能从那懊恼的声音中感觉到Logan必定是一脸不堪回首，青年忍俊不禁。  
秋天的凉风吹拂过来，他们安静了一会儿。  
Logan突然想到了一件事情：“为什么那次我去给你送资料，有一些女孩子对着我笑？”  
“因为……我告诉她们有一本小说里面的女主角的原型是你。”Scott在Logan还没反应过来的时候，含着笑意开口，“那个有着‘如同将John Ottis Adams所画的Iridescence of a Shallow Stream（彩虹色的浅流）细细绞碎，然后调进了浓郁如融金般的甜蜜里一样’的金绿色双瞳的女主角，顺便一提，她在雪地里昏迷时被男主角的带回了古堡。”  
“Scott——”Logan感觉自己头皮发麻，是不是世界上所有的作家都能面不改色地说出那么恐怖的形容？所以，那些女孩看见自己的时候是不是想把他掐死，因为毁了她们的想象？  
慢慢的，Logan觉得自己没有那么难受了，毫无疑问，Scott又安抚了他。遭受了那么多伤痛之后，Scott所做的第一件事竟然是安抚自己。  
“哦，别生气。”Scott朝他眨了眨眼，“我没说过你是我的灵感吗？”  
“你现在说了。”Logan感到一阵热乎乎的东西从胸腔里冒出来，堵在嗓子里，但他勉强自己不要表现出来，他只是用手按在Scott的肩头，掌下青年的身体正在微微发抖。  
“嗯，我还想说，这里很棒。”Scott感觉有温和的阳光照射在自己的身上，周围的树叶发出的声响此起彼伏，他能够嗅到清新的空气，这是Logan的故乡，承载了他的过去的地方。Logan给他讲述的时候只说了那些美好的事情，可那不是逃避，他只是足够坚强到曾经的痛楚不会困扰自己。  
Logan站起来微微蹲在Scott的面前，伸臂把他年轻的恋人圈在怀里。Scott感觉到自己贴在一具散发着源源不断的能量的躯体上，属于Logan的气息围绕着他，让他感觉到了安全，它似乎能够驱散他眼前的黑暗。  
Scott张了张嘴，萦绕在Logan的耳边的声音颤抖着带上了一丝鼻音：“这里很棒——”  
“我很想看见你。”


	36. Chapter 36

三十六、

如果说他们经历了一趟旅行，又回到那个带有甜品店的公寓以后有什么变化，大概是在Wolverine里那个小角落的墙上挂了几幅装裱得精致的照片。Rogue原来以为只是漂亮的风景照，但是仔细观察后，Kitty指出隐在大片树林其间还有两道小小的人影。  
Logan和Scott一起度过了好几次的圣诞节。而他们对于情人节的全部印象就是店里浓得要命的巧克力香味，Scott也会在那天放出一些的甜蜜番外。  
今天的招牌小面包卖得不错，红豆和巧克力都很受欢迎。回到家的Logan伸了个懒腰，Scott已经在沙发上看着电视了。Logan听到Jim的叫声，下一秒就被狂甩着尾巴的大型犬扑了个满怀，惯性让他后退了两三步最终扑通一下跌坐在地板上。Logan抬头看了一眼绷着脸似乎专注于电视节目的Scott，低头咧着嘴挠了挠大狗脖子上的皮毛，再抬头时那个一脸严肃的精英小说家已经全无踪影，取而代之的是看着自己和爱犬笑得温柔开怀的恋人。  
Logan拍了拍Jim的头，给了它一个去一边玩的手势，就走近Scott，习惯性地坐在他的身旁。  
Scott用一种愉悦地口吻说：“Logan，Hank通知我说可以进行初期准备，等到准备完成就能开始抽取骨髓来分化培养组织器官，而后进行手术了……”他复述着那些复杂的原理，可话还没说完就被Logan打断：“危险性呢？”  
“什么？”  
“危险性。”Logan重复了一遍，他发现Scott的表情略显僵硬。青年安静了一会儿开口：“Logan，是Hank主刀。”  
“但这个技术是新的，就算是Hank也没有什么经验……”Logan的声音提高了一点。  
Scott动了动身体，伸臂将手臂搭在沙发靠背上，像是把Logan搂住一样，青年让自己的腿与Logan的挨在一起，体温透过裤子渗入皮肤——很老套的安抚方式，但是很有效。Logan看着对方没有聚焦在自己脸上的的眼睛，张了几次嘴，最后还是忿忿地站起身，他转身走进厨房，很快那里就响起锅碗碰撞的嘈杂声音。  
吃过晚饭，两人的气氛有些僵。而这种气氛在这周一直弥漫在两人周围，包括在Scott同Charles和Erik就此事商讨之后。  
Logan以前问过Hank能不能把自己的一只眼睛给Scott，那个高瘦的医生只是告诉他Scott目盲的原因是眼球和大脑神经共同导致的。男人把详尽且细致的相关资料从医生那里拿来仔细研究，他尽力想搞清楚那些奇异的技术和原理，这很难，但Logan唯一能确定的就是这和治疗近视的小手术不一样，它如此精细而又有巨大的风险。  
一个普通的晚上，Scott在公寓和Jim玩耍，他拿着球朝着房间里随意抛出去，而后欢乐的犬只便甩着尾巴将它叼回来。客厅不算宽敞，但是Jim依旧玩得很开心，大狗咬住那颗网球，然后小跑着把它小心而谨慎地放进Scott平伸出的手掌里，青年从始至终都把脸朝向有动静的地方，他的脸上是一个微笑。  
一个微笑，这几乎让Logan感觉丧气，男人烦躁地抓着凌乱的头发，担忧和不忍混杂在一起。  
Logan想象了一下在Scott脑袋里进进出出的手术刀，冰凉雪亮的刀锋在亮光下闪耀着冷酷的光芒，他不禁深呼吸试图平稳突然加速的心跳。男人跨着大步子走过去，握住Scott的手臂，Logan不发一言，也没有理会因为打断游戏而不满的Jim的叫声。Scott疑惑地仰头，在Logan的力道下他起身跟着走了几步，进到房间。  
Scott一时没有辨认出方向，他不知道被Logan带到哪个房间。青年眨了眨眼睛，感觉到Logan凑近了他，然后他被推了一下，身体不由自主地向后倒去，Logan温热的手掌一直握在他手臂上，所以Scott任由自己失去平衡。  
他觉得很安全。  
后背落在柔软的床铺上，他们是在卧室。Scott很快在脑海里拼凑出了卧室的画面，被Logan捉住手臂压在床上的情形并不算少见，他思考了一瞬，道：“Logan，你还在生气吗？”  
Logan从鼻腔里哼出一声不置可否，沉沉地说：“安静，Scott。”  
青年微张的嘴唇依言闭了起来，Logan放缓了呼吸，他放开手后直起身体。Scott蓝色的眼珠涣散地盯在天花板上，当声音完全消失以后，Scott皱起了眉头。他看上去不知道发生了什么事情，有些犹疑地偏头试图寻找声源。而Logan不知道自己能坚持多久不出声，但他知道自己那不会很久。  
Scott抿了抿嘴唇，在一片寂静里闭上眼睛。过了一会儿，Logan终于忍不住俯身上去，轻柔地压住了他，姿势像是用身体在保护什么一样。男人弯曲手肘撑着自己，他躬身舔吻Scott的脖子，湿热的气息让身下的人呼吸急促了一刻。然后，Logan用手扣住Scott的右手，将它拉高按在被子上，接着继续亲吻Scott的嘴唇。后者启唇让男人的舌头滑进自己嘴里，任它交缠自己的舌，清晰的水声和呼吸浮动在两人的耳边。  
Logan挤进Scott的双腿间，下腹厮磨在一起，柔软的织物触感使得下身硬热的感觉更加真实。Scott能够自如活动的手不自觉抚上Logan的肋下，他没有使力推拒，而是让手掌顺着男人的肌肉线条划过身侧，落在Logan的腰背。他搂住对方，收紧手臂，贴近身体和摩擦下身的最终结果就是双方呼吸都变得重了一些。Scott的手指来回抚摸着衣物，感受到的布料质感格外鲜明。片刻，Logan松开钳制，手掌向下附在他的腰际。在Logan拉开长裤将手探入的时候，Scott的脸颊开始发烫，他调整了个姿势，也用手握住Logan勃发的欲望。  
Logan缓慢地动作，闷闷的哼着小幅度挺动腰身，而Scott则恪守着他的指令，漏出的低吟轻得近乎无声。不过在几个刻意的撸动之后，Scott还是在高潮时发出了一声压抑的喘息，绷紧的身体软了下来。他的手指用力，让Logan也跟着释放了出来。  
Logan的呼吸灼热，他凑上前亲吻Scott潮湿的额发，声音低哑得像是糖槭上刚刚流下枫糖浆，带着细细沙沙的颗粒：“我并没有生气。”  
Scott侧身搂住他年长的恋人，那一具坚实温热的躯体热意在他的身周氤氲着，衣服上相同的洗衣液味掺上的汗水气味像是形成了一层屏障。青年感到自己像是泡在热水里，舒服而令人慵懒，他的嗓音柔软，语调温和：“一切都会变好的。”


	37. Chapter 37

三十七、

“我讨厌这个。”从诊疗室出来的Scott朝着身边的Logan抱怨着繁琐的检查，他的面色苍白，看上去有些咬牙切齿。能让一向波澜不惊的Scott露出这样明显愤恨表情的事情，至少Logan还没见过几件，包括有次Logan睡过了头，没注意Jim把Scott收藏的的典藏书籍给咬烂了。  
“我也讨厌。”Logan抽抽鼻子，医院消毒水的味道让他也不自在。男人走向他，抬起右手按上了Scott后颈，那里有一枚圆形的伤疤，是在几个月前采集手术的时候留下的。手指下粗糙的疤痕质感让Logan心里不是滋味，如今治疗进程已然加快，Scott肉眼可见地消瘦了下来，连脸颊都显得凹陷。  
他们到医院的时候没带Jim，可Scott并不局促，Logan在他身侧前方不到一步的位置，行走时男人会轻声提醒，即使没有肢体接触，Logan不会让Scott被什么阻碍所困扰，两人在人群里也行走自如。  
回到家中，Scott一边打字一边有些沮丧地开口：“Logan，我想吃蛋糕。”  
“Hank说你不能摄入过多的脂肪和糖分。”Logan出口的话不容置疑。  
“你什么时候那么听他的话了？”嗜甜的小作家闷闷不乐的，他已经很久没吃过Logan的手制甜品。饮食方面被Logan一手包办的后果就是他完全没办法反抗他的私人大厨，每当Scott说想去餐厅吃晚餐（那家餐厅饭后赠送的蓝莓布丁味道不错），Logan就会问他：“所以你是嫌弃我做的食物了吗，Scotty？”声音带着些许的失望。  
Scott知道Logan的表情可能不会像他说出的话那样有小情绪，但是脑海里还是显示对方皱起来的眉头和微微下撇的唇线，眼角的纹路也会随着他的表情而加深。所以晚饭时，Scott默默地住嘴，然后一口口地嚼着紫甘蓝和胡萝卜，用勺子吃着菠萝鸡丁炒饭，时不时可怜兮兮地“看”Logan一眼。  
Logan在那双蒙上一层阴翳却仍然让人瞩目的蓝眼睛瞪视下叹了口气，妥协一般在Scott盘子里的鳕鱼条上浇了一勺甜橙汁。后者明白这是固执的甜品师最大的让步，他把柔软多汁的鳕鱼条舀起送到嘴里，在清甜的水果味道充斥于口腔的同时咬着勺子悄悄地笑了一下。  
手术前一个月Scott进行了精细的术前检查评估，检查项目多达三四十项，组织培养之后的手术评估基本符合要求。无论如何，手术过程、手术环境，包括空气的湿度、空气的温度等细节都需要他们的主刀者严格地把控，而术前安全评估报告就算再详尽，专家技术与设备结合得再优异，保障了再高的安全性，他们都不可能做到百分之百的成功率，而这些Scott和家人们都很清楚。Logan得知Erik也会时不时去Hank那里查岗，所以Hank对待他们都是一脸无奈。  
白色长廊的质感冰凉，坐在走廊边等候椅的Logan沉默着，或许是太过于用力地思考此刻Scott所遭受的事情。他恍惚地觉得自己也正躺在一手术床上，皮质束缚带捆住全身。惨白的无影灯照射下来，刺得他睁不开眼。身穿白大褂的医者，看上去像是隔着一层水液一样朦胧扭曲，他们戴着乳胶手套的手在样式奇怪的机器上按着按钮，旋转的针头嗡鸣朝着自己全身不留情面的穿刺而下。Logan突地闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候，他看见一名戴着眼罩的男孩躺在在另外一张手术床上，不知何时恢复自由的Logan不自觉向他走去……  
Logan猛地惊醒，却还能感到自己的心在砰砰跳动。Charles和Erik在探望之后就先行去休息室休憩，如今已经是深夜。周围很安静，医院走廊的灯亮着莹莹的光，这个手术持续的时间很长，像是没有尽头。  
在代表结束的指示灯亮起来之后发生的事情，Logan都有点记不清了。但他唯一有印象的是，他不想再去回想那让人坐立不安的时刻，也不想再次经历这种令人无助的感觉。

“在想什么？”Scott听着Logan给他念书，只是后者读着读着突然就没声了，他有点疑惑。  
“没事，”Logan顿了顿，把手上的书本翻页，他看着书页上一行行的字句挑了挑眉，“你就不能读点……不那么晦涩的东西吗？”他抬头看向带着眼罩的青年。  
手术有惊无险，但由于Scott的眼睛还没完全恢复，需要避光，那个Hank送给他让他适应黑暗的眼罩被Logan重新拿了出来。  
“我知道你不喜欢，但是听你磕磕绊绊地读书真的很有趣，”Scott摸了摸鼻子，他看上去很放松，完全不担心Logan会不会恼怒，他咧了咧嘴，露出一对儿可爱的小虎牙，“那读点童话，小红帽，或者快乐王子？”  
“如果二选一，我会选快乐王子。”Logan把书本合起来，从鼻子里哼了一声，他就知道Scott是个隐藏得很深的小坏蛋，“如果不是二选一，我想做点别的。”他把嘴唇靠近Scott的耳朵，语调带上了一点儿懒散，灼热的尾音吊起散开，大约是胡茬的刺激使得Scott笑着往后缩了一下。  
Logan身体贴了上去，他揽住Scott，而后手掌落在青年脑侧，未加打理的棕色头发柔软细韧，如果不是事先知晓，仔细找寻，没人会发现那里有一道深深的疤痕。他想着低头亲了亲青年的眼罩，眼罩下面是一双漂亮的眼睛，饱经创伤，却映入过最美丽的风景。Logan像是亲吻一片秋藏红花的花瓣，因为动作过于轻缓，Scott似乎都没有察觉，他唇边的笑意还没有褪去，脸上的酒窝被特殊材质遮了一半，但是依然甜蜜。  
所以，这个吻最终还是落在他的嘴唇。  
撤掉那副眼罩的时候Scott还在和护士们打趣：“希望我的脸不会变成两个颜色。”  
“你没有怎么出门，一直都是在室内。”Logan果断地拆穿他，“等你眼睛好了，你应该好好活动活动。”  
“我想去Alkali湖。”Scott说，“我最近老是梦见它，虽然我只在网络上看过它的图片。”  
“好，我们可以一起去。”甜品师轻描淡写地擅自决定了自己的假期，他能想象Rogue又要抱怨自己是一个任性的老板了。  
房间昏暗，Scott试着睁开眼睛，很快又皱着眉头眯了起来，直到那一双眼眸只剩下一线浅蓝色的光。Logan握着拳头，收住想要扶住他双肩的手，紧张地问：“怎么样？”。  
青年眯着的敏感眼瞳溢出了泪水，并非一片漆黑的视野让他心跳加速，但是随之而来的模糊使得Scott有点不知所措。他沉默了半晌，困惑地开口：“有黄色的光感，但是我看不清……”护士翻开他的眼皮，照了一下光，她点了点头，在检查单上写着什么。  
“Hey，hey，别担心，Scott，医生说这是正常现象。”Logan把他的红色眼镜递过去，对方摸索着接过，并且熟练地戴上。男人用指腹擦去Scott脸上的泪痕：“等会儿我们再去问问Hank。”  
“你能看清吗？”Logan把手掌摊开放在Scott的眼前。  
青年努力了片刻：“……是‘五’？我只能看见你手的轮廓。”  
旁边的护士对Logan露出一个鼓励的微笑，Logan对着了然的女子笑着摇摇头，他将手收回去，安抚道：“没关系，你在康复，不着急。”  
当他们把那些繁杂的事务处理完，两人就走出医院。Scott努力聚焦自己的双眼，模糊的轮廓杂糅在一起，整个世界都像一副没有对上焦的大光圈照片，人潮汹涌，远处的万事万物在他眼中都只是一个个略微扭曲的类圆形，唯有一处一直在自己身侧的人形看上去熟悉而让人安心。他定了定神，突如其来的冲动让他上前握住了Logan的手，那温暖的手掌并没多加迟疑就反手与他交握。  
Logan带领着Scott走进Wolverine，傍晚的时刻这里已经停止营业，但是依然弥漫着甜品店挥散不去的香味，Logan低声嘱咐他在这里呆上一会儿，自己去给他做礼物。  
Scott闭着眼睛都能知道这里是那个他惯常休息的角落，他自然地站在那里，色泽称不上鲜艳的色块在他的脑海里浮动，它们自发组装还原成甜品店一角的样子——靠近墙壁，壁纸是如同原木的质地的，带有条纹的米黄色，一张玻璃茶几，还有一把椅子，这里由于离落地窗有些远而略显昏暗。  
他安静地站在那里，透明的隔窗有个人影正在动作，很快这里就飘出一阵儿新鲜的烘焙品的味道，像是绵密的发泡奶油，细碎的糖霜和柔软的小蛋糕的甜味，它们让Scott感觉有点儿饿了。  
Logan端着一碟奶油起司蛋糕朝着Scott走过去，做过千百次这样动作的青年抬手接过，他正想开口说些什么，Logan就伸手摸上Scott的眼镜。青年顺从地闭上眼睛，让Logan将它摘了下来。Logan把Scott松松地拥在怀里，前倾身体向他的恋人讨要了一个吻，接着低低笑着：“好好尝尝。”  
微闭着眼的Scott翘了翘嘴角，他不知道，一枚圆圆的金属环正嵌在美味甜点的最底部，等待他的发现。

 

——FIN——


	38. Chapter 38

番外一  
平行宇宙，或者称为多元宇宙，是空间科学家们曾提出过的概念。理论上来说，无数“可能”可以产生的无限的地球，而这些地球存在于无限的宇宙里。  
比如，在一个地球上某个人有几种不同存在的可能，在这个可能发生之后，另外几种可能性就据此分化来开，由于蝴蝶效应，此世界的进程很有可能发生变化。所以，每一种可能都以任何可能的现实存在。  
局限于研究手段和科学技术，这一理论还没得到科学家的证明。通过演算，研究人员相信不同的宇宙一般互不干扰。  
但也会有例外。

***

01  
一个美好的周末，空气中飘荡着食物的香味，Logan像往常一样站在厨房做着早餐。桌上摆着生菜培根卷和燕麦片，身边面包机“叮”的一声显示面包片已经烤好，Logan哼着歌，慢悠悠的将煎得金黄的太阳蛋装盘。  
看了下时间，已经不算早了，但是Scott还是没过来。可能是昨天睡得太晚了，Logan想着暗暗笑了一下，他把围裙解下挂在架上，转身走向卧室，打算去叫他的恋人起床。  
一切的不同就是在此刻发生的。  
Logan推开卧室的门，刚进踏了一步，就觉得一阵眩晕。他皱了皱眉，再一抬头，便发现自己居然身处学院的某个房间，而非自己的公寓，面前还有一个正站在床边套着上衣的青年。  
“What the hell……”Logan喃喃地念叨，没等他反应过来，刚穿完衣服的青年就转过身，语带不满的开口：“Logan，一年级的孩子都懂得进房间要先敲——”  
话音未落，青年看到还在愣神的Logan的瞬间面容一整：“你是谁？”  
Logan怔怔地看着面前的年轻人，他不仅样貌酷似Scott，声音也很相像，Logan不由朝他走了一步。青年立刻将脸上暗红色的眼镜摘下些许，露出眼睛。突如其来的危机感让Logan警觉起来，他下意识的就地一滚，闪避过一道自青年眼部发射出来的红艳光波。  
Logan惊出一身冷汗，感谢从战场带回来的危机意识，因为随之而来的小型爆炸发生在刚才自己站着的地方，可想而知，如果当时他没躲过去，不死也要重伤了。  
Logan的目光在四周游弋片刻，寻找突破口，他紧绷全身，久违的紧迫感取代了开始的茫然。  
“你到底是谁？”棕色头发的青年嘴唇抿成一条冷硬的直线，他看着并没回应的Logan厉声质问道。青年正准备发动攻击，突地停住了动作。  
Logan看到对方不知为何变得和缓的面容，正准备趁机离开，却感觉自己被看不见的力量制住，即使他咬牙切齿地挣扎也不能动弹分毫。  
Logan看到那个青年松开了戒备的姿势，他对Logan抱歉的点了点头：“对不起，Mr.Howlett，我是Scott Summers，代号Cyclops，请相信我并没有恶意，我带你去见教授，由他进行具体情况的解释。”  
「Mr.Howlett，不用担心，请跟随Scott过来。」Logan听到脑海里突然响起一阵熟悉的声音，他不由自主的转头想找到音源，却并没发现周围有第三个人存在的迹象。疑惑一闪而过，但是一种莫名的安抚让Logan也略微轻松下来，他不解地皱了皱眉：“这到底是怎么回事？”  
Logan跟随着——Cyclops走向门外，在学院的走廊上不时有学生朝他们点头问好，Logan盯着青年的背影感到一阵恍惚，男人不由地掐了一下自己，一阵刺痛让Logan确认这并不是在做梦。  
他们还没走进办公室，就听到一阵急切的声音：“教授，我就像原来一样开了个门让Logan去找Scott，也不知道为什么会这样。”  
表情安抚的老者低声和那个洋红头发，脸上有着文身的女子嘱咐了几句，而后宽慰地说：“没关系，Blink。”女子便沮丧地点点头。  
自称为Charles Xavier的老人依旧给Logan熟悉的感觉，男人挑了挑眉毛，他的目光落在老者的身旁站着的另外一个红色头发的女人身上。  
“她是Jean Grey。”Charles介绍道，听到这个名字，Logan眉毛都要挑到天上去了。而与此同时，Logan察觉到身旁的Cyclops看了他一眼。  
虽然有Scott天马行空的想像的熏陶，但不代表Logan能对任何事都接受度良好。Charles朝他解释的什么量子力物质相似，什么空间力场扭曲，他完全听不懂。  
“我要回去了，我的伴侣还没吃早饭。”Logan按下不耐等Charles说完才开口道，他转身就想离开。  
一开始和Charles对话的女孩上前说：“我可以帮你。”  
“什么？”  
“告诉我地址，我看看能不能把你送回去。”  
虽然不知道确切发生了什么，但是Logan肯定都是这个被Charles称为Blink的女生搞的鬼。Logan在讥讽她和相信她之间犹豫了一会，想到家中的Scott，他还是报出一个地名。  
越过有紫色光芒的黑洞，Logan没有来得及思考任何事，他不顾身后Blink的呼喊飞快地跑向他的家。  
这里不是他的家，或者说完全不是他所认识的街道，虽说这里的地标一样，可是Logan没有看见有着大灰狼招牌的Wolverine，没有公寓，也没有Scott所在的高大的写字楼。Logan甚至不死心地又走了两个街区，Ororo的福利院也变成了一栋商场。  
在人来人往的街道，Logan觉得一切都不对劲，甚至没有一个认识的人。从内心爆发出的茫然塞满了他的血管，Logan牙关咬紧，肌肉僵硬，他把拳头紧握抵在下巴，直至触碰到一枚银戒。  
当Logan意识到这圈贴近他指根的银白金属的存在以后，内侧有一行漂亮名字的银戒像是开始发烫。它将Logan周身流动的不安熨帖平整，男人紊乱的心跳逐渐变得规律起来了。身后传来跑步声，Logan静静地转过头看到Blink边呼喊着自己的名字边朝他跑了过来，那种无处发泄的愤怒感也慢慢消退了。  
无处可去的Logan还是同意Charles的建议留在了X学院，Logan没有别的选择，而且一切也是由于他们引起的，Logan对于利用他们的资源毫不愧疚。  
他被困在了一个截然不同的世界里，这里有着符合Logan认知的普通人类与因为基因变异而拥有奇异能力的变种人，当然，还有因为这种“不同”而引起的恐惧，骚乱。被称为“X教授”的Charles Xavier是这个变种人学院的院长，他正为了两方能和平相处而努力。Logan对他有着真正的心灵感应能力竟没有一丝不适——在Logan那个世界，有着一位同样被称为X教授的Charles，而他作为一位父亲的短时分析能力已经接近心灵感应了。  
被生着蓝色皮毛的高大野兽却是一名科学家的Hank吓到以后，Logan又看见了很多与自己认识的人相似又不同的人：控制天气的Ororo，能穿透一切的Kitty，能操纵火的John和能操纵冰的Bobby……  
这种感觉很奇妙，不过，当Logan对额前一缕银白的棕发女孩笑着说：“你的头发很好看，Rogue。”时，Rogue的表情看起来像是生嚼了一个柠檬。  
这个世界也有Scott Summers，不过Logan还是想称他为Cyclops，正如同Cyclops一直叫他Mr.Howlett一样。他带着Logan参观了学院，而后让他住进“Logan”的房间里。  
“如果说我被带到了这，是不是意味着这边的Logan跑到我的世界了？”Logan在Cyclops安排好一切以后在他的身后突然开口道，正打算离开的人脚步微微一停，而后他停下来并且转身面对着Logan。  
“Hank的计量演算结果显示是这样的。”Cyclops的表情不变，“仪器捕捉到的磁场有些异常，而据你讲述，那边并没有变种能力的存在，那么我们也不知道要如何传达这里的信号。”Charles试过用Celebro搜寻，但是一无所获，毕竟他的能力再强，也不可能穿过黑洞到达另一个宇宙——在Hank翻出了多元宇宙的理论报告之后。  
Logan看着面前的青年，他和Scott的相似度让Logan感到微妙，Cyclops同样被眼镜遮了一半脸颊，但是他的嘴唇和下巴看起来更加冷硬，不像自己的Scott看上去那么温和。他犹豫了一下，还是开口道：“我很担心Scott，抱歉，这边的Logan……”  
他没把话说完，但是Cyclops明显理解了他的意思，青年的眉毛挑了挑，这让他的表情生动了一些，使得Logan更加熟悉：“你和Logan很像，但是你比他有礼貌多了。”他说出的话有些感叹。  
“虽然Logan是一个粗鲁自大而又愚蠢的混蛋，嗯，无意冒犯，Mr.Howlett，”Cyclops对着同名的Logan笑了笑，“但他是一个好人。”  
Cyclops说的不算个安慰，也不像个保证，但是Logan莫名觉得自己被安抚了。他点了点头，接受了青年的宽慰。男人环顾了一下四周，这房间在Cyclops的隔壁，也是Scott的隔壁（为什么学院的分布都差不多？）。房间卫浴齐全，有着一张双人床和一套桌椅，书柜摆在墙旁，上面还有个挂橱。  
Logan的目光游移不定，兴趣缺缺地寻找自己和房间主人的共同点：书桌上蒙着细白烟灰的烟灰缸，这个Logan抽烟，还偏好雪茄；书柜上的书很新，看上去他也不喜欢看书；床底下还有几瓶空啤酒瓶，这可是在学校，果然是个不愿受规矩束缚的大兵。  
看着被Cyclops打理过的被褥，Logan挠了挠头坐了上去。  
这本该是个美好的周末，但是这一些乱七八糟的事情让Logan只想大喊“FUCK！”。


	39. Chapter 39

02  
Wolverine在晨跑，绕着他们学院巨大的前庭，这运动量对他来说连汗都出不了，不过至少屋外的风和草木清香让他有点儿烦躁的心情轻松了不少。昨天，他还同他的队友就一些累积起来的琐事打了一架。这本该是个美好的周末，Wolverine这么想，而后，他就看到了在不远处晨练的Blink。  
“早上好，Logan。”女孩儿在做拉伸操，她看到晨跑过来的Wolverine笑了一下。  
“早上好。”男人懒洋洋地打了个招呼。女孩朝他点点头，像是想到了什么：“你和Cyclops吵架了？”  
“你是说哪次？”  
“别这样，”Blink呼出一口气站定，“你应该道歉，昨天确实是你的不对。”  
“你们都护着他。”Wolverine语带不满，但是他们都知道他在嘴硬。  
“好了，去道歉吧，我们是一个团队。”Blink挥手，男人身后出现了一个传送门。Wolverine看着女孩浅绿色的双眼撇了撇嘴，抬步跨了进去。  
“Scott……”他感到眼睛一花，猜到女孩肯定把他直接送进了房间，他刚开口就察觉出不对。这卧室的配色是米白色，而且周围弥漫着一股让他大脑当机的，毛骨悚然的气味——这儿闻起来，几乎是就是自己和那个麻烦的同伴滚到一起的味道。  
男人下意识的戒备，他一眼就发现卧室的床上有个人在被子里伸了个懒腰，那个人散发着一阵轻松且愉悦的气息，开口道：“Logan，早安。”  
有着类似Scott气息的人掀开被子坐了起来，那张熟悉的面孔配上身上明显的情欲痕迹，惊得Wolverine差点伸出爪子。青年套起了衣服，声音透过布料而有些含糊：“怎么了，Logan？”迟迟得不到回应的他疑惑地睁眼，Wolverine心中一紧，立刻朝一旁避开了一步。  
什么也没有发生。  
Wolverine皱起眉毛，继续朝空气里嗅了嗅。他扫视了一下这个卧室，这里没有任何令人警觉的危险气息，男人的目光停滞在床头柜上的合照，如果没看错那是宾夕法尼亚州的费城花展，上面拿着鲜花的两人笑得很是开心。  
Wolverine啧了一声，仿佛意识到了什么，他向后退了一步恶狠狠地瞪了一眼周围，嘴里含混地念叨着：“该死的，是空间出错了吗，我要杀了Blink——”  
那个青年随便抓了一把因为穿衣而凌乱的头发，自然地走过去探头想要和他来一个早安吻，被突然放大的俊脸拽回注意力的Wolverine身体比他的意识还快，他一把将对方推开，然后拉开卧室的窗户从那儿一跃而下。  
他清楚的闻到一阵爆发的惊讶，那个青年扑向窗台，Wolverine并没有思考太多，安全落地的他似乎没引起什么恐慌，街道上人来人往，这里的一切都让他很陌生。  
目之所及中并没看见每个城市都会悬挂的反对变种人的标语，尤其周末，像这样的城市早就应该有人群聚集起来喊口号了。  
Wolverine有点儿茫然的看了看四周，这时，一个清脆而熟悉的声音响起：“Logan，你在干嘛，为什么不进去？”  
Wolverine转身，看到一个棕发的女孩，她正在打开一家店的店门。男人不自觉仰头看了看，一只亮着三根爪子的灰狼抱着霓虹招牌，招牌上写着“Wolverine”。没有想过这个名词会在一家甜品店里出现，Wolverine下意识跟着女孩子走进去。  
“Rogue？”  
“你不换衣服吗？”女孩自然地换上工作服，看着Wolverine还站在原地，“又想偷懒，Boss？”  
“什么？”  
“好吧，老板，那你记得要给我加薪了。”Rogue仿佛见怪不怪了，她拍了拍Logan的肩膀，没有戴手套的手指接触到他的皮肤，而后女孩哼着小曲进到后厨开始清洁和做甜点。没过多久，Scott的声音从屋外飘了进来：“Rogue，你看到Logan了吗？”  
听到Rogue应了一声：“就在前厅呢。”得到回答的Scott迈着略显急促的步伐踏入店里，Wolverine看到那个青年扬起来的笑脸，那双的蓝眼睛里满溢的担忧让Wolverine觉得他仿佛做了什么错事一样。  
“吓死我了，Logan……”两人对视了一下，正准备说什么，风铃声响起来，又有两个人踏入店里。  
“Kitty，John？”男人用着古怪的声调开口，被叫到的店员们相继和Wolverine打着招呼：“早上好，Logan，Scott。”两人像Rogue一样几下套上自己工作服，走进后厨，动作自然得像是做了成百上千遍了。  
被Rogue放进烤箱的小曲奇慢慢飘出了香味，Wolverine抽了抽鼻子，感到自己被塞进了一大堆奶油里，这甜味让他觉得有些不自在。他从来没有想过会遇见“熟人”，虽然眼前的场景在他的认知里根本不可能存在。隔了一道透明的玻璃窗，他可以清楚的看见Rogue在操作台上擀着面皮，而那两个有着熟悉样貌的店员正在忙忙碌碌的做着蛋糕。  
“你还好吗，Logan？”被称为Scott的青年关切地看着他，甚至想要上来动手检查他是否安然无恙，不过像是考虑到对方刚才的反应，Scott很克制地站在原地。被这毫无杂质的关心眼神看得Wolverine一阵心虚，他摇了摇头。  
“我们回去吧。”Wolverine迟疑了一下，跟在Scott身后，感官敏锐的他还能听到里面孩子们的窃窃私语：“你说他们是不是吵架了？”  
“有点像，你看Logan都没有用那种腻得要命的眼神看着Scott。”  
“唔，我发现Boss没带戒指！”  
“什么……”  
前面的青年走得很快，这个人和Wolverine认识的Scott除了外表和声音以外都不一样，他看上去柔软，单纯，大概没有经历过什么致命的苦痛。Wolverine下意识看向对方手指上的那枚银戒，如今他也意识到了，所以——天啊，这是哪一个时空？！  
他被带回刚才的公寓，那个青年看着Wolverine，眯着眼睛很冷静地上下打量他，而后用温和的声音问道：“你是谁，你不是Logan，他在哪？”他招呼过一条狗过来，那只德牧看上去并不讨厌Wolverine，竟然凑上前去蹭他的腿。  
Wolverine看到青年神色一软，他没想到被青年这么快就识破了，咳嗽了一声：“我大概知道发生了什么……”他是Wolverine——和那家甜品店名字一样的代号，或者说也是Logan。Scott在看过他手上突然伸出的金属爪子之后相信了他的话，青年有些尴尬，考虑到自己在他面前展露了较为隐私的一面。  
“所以，空间穿越。”Scott居然毫无压力地接受了这个看起来天方夜谭的事实，这让Wolverine也有点惊讶。男人开口道：“我的同伴肯定会想办法，我觉得他很快就能回来。”  
“我相信你会回到你的世界。”Scott点了点头，他出口的话带着一点儿安抚的意味。  
Scott走进厨房，那里摆着丰盛的早餐已经有些凉了。Scott看着食物沉默了片刻，给Wolverine盛了一份：“你饿了吗，Wolverine？我觉得我需要补充点能量，而让客人空着肚子，并不是一位好主人应该做的。”后者愣了一下，他用一种沉思的眼神看向Scott，不过还是接了过来。  
Wolverine低声说：“你不怕我是坏人？”  
“Jim没冲你叫。”Scott偏头看了他一眼，朝Wolverine勾了勾唇角。


	40. Chapter 40

03.  
Logan参观了他们的课程，他坐在教室的最后排，看着Storm讲授物理，他的存在使得孩子们非常乖——因为怕引起骚乱，并不是所有人都知道他不是Wolverine。  
夜晚，对能否回去的怀疑，还有对Scott的担忧灼烧得Logan在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，他叹了一口气便起身去厨房，这个学院的厨房分布他也很熟悉。Logan打了几个鸡蛋，用蛋黄、砂糖、黄油和低筋面粉打成粉浆，又开始搅拌打发蛋清和奶油，器材与材料搅拌的声音让Logan慢慢地平静下来。  
在他把一切弄好装进模具里，并放进烤箱之后，Logan又开始切着蔬菜水果，想要拌点沙拉，他无意间回头才发现了Cyclops正在厨房那里看着他，也不知道站了多久的青年表情有些怪异。  
“如果不是知道真相，我会觉得自己在做梦。”Cyclops看着对方穿着围裙的样子有点儿想笑，一股温暖而甜蜜的香味弥漫在空气里，让他感觉有点饥饿。  
“还没睡？”Logan不觉得自己这样子有什么奇怪的，虽然他大概知道Wolverine肯定是那种必要时钉子都能吃下去的大兵。  
“我在做报告。”Cyclops走过去，给自己倒了一杯Double Espresso。  
Logan没怎么考虑就开口道：“如果不介意，你可以尝尝我的手艺。”他的视线落在那杯苦得要命的咖啡上，强制兴奋的过量咖啡因让他皱了皱眉头。他把沙拉放在桌上，而后起身去端蛋糕。  
松软的原味蛋糕看上去相当棒，Cyclops也没有推辞，用叉子叉了一块送进嘴里，清甜的味道让他精神一振：“很美味，我觉得比店里买的都好。”  
“我就是开甜品店的。”Logan歪头笑了一下，这一份是他无意按照Scott的口味做的，看到他倒的是苦咖啡，他还担心青年会觉得太甜。  
“是吗，我很意外。”Cyclops看上去确实很喜欢这个味道，他又吃了一口。大概是食物拉近了两人的距离，他们聊起天来。  
Logan有些好奇Wolverine，或者说这边的“自己”的事迹，略显犹疑的向Cyclops问道。  
青年的动作一停，抿了抿嘴唇思考了一下：“我也不知道他以前具体的情况，就知道他失忆过。是个大兵但是完全不懂合作，不听指挥，最喜欢的事情就是惹恼一切人和表现得像个混蛋……”  
“嗯——听起来就是个不怎么好的人？”  
“不，他单体作战能力优秀，危机意识强，在紧急关头还挺可靠，而且他对学生们也挺好……”Cyclops他几乎能想象他的同伴听到这些评价时一脸揶揄的表情，每次作战会议之后自己警告那个男人，他都是一脸无所谓的样子，看上去就让人火大。不过眼前这个Logan一脸温和，使得Cyclops觉得不太对劲。  
“你们关系好像不太好。”Logan了然地笑了笑。  
“一开始我们呆在一起只会打架，不用能力，顺便一说，他的能力是自愈和藏于骨骼的金属爪子。”Cyclops下意识看了看Logan的手背，他无法不注意那枚安静地反射着灯光的银戒，如果是那个Logan带着这枚戒指，可能一动用能力就会把它劈成两半——不过Logan会带上婚戒吗？令人怀疑。  
“听起来挺痛的。”Logan也看了看自己的手，想象了一下几根坚硬的金属刀片突破骨骼皮肉铿锵而出的情景。  
“我也觉得，不过他认为自己会自愈，所以每次有战斗都毫不在意的冲在最前面。”Cyclops叹了口气突地觉得有点恼怒，“明明听从命令就能及时止损他还非要单干，有好几次他的自愈力被暂时剥夺，在医务室躺了几天。”  
“我看了这边的报纸和新闻，大概了解你们的处境，政治和战争在哪里都不可避免。”Logan皱着眉头道，他觉得两人心情都有点儿沉重，便不着痕迹地换了个话题，“我也参过军，后来退役了，开了家名叫Wolverine的甜品店。”  
“为什么叫Wolverine？”  
“那你的代号为什么是Cyclops？”Logan点了点自己的戒指，“Scott的笔名也是Cyclops。”  
“因为翻到了希腊神话，而且我的战斗眼镜……”Cyclops用手在自己的眼镜前方比了一个形状，“看上去是单眼。”  
“还有，Cyclops能看清一切的美好与爱。”Logan朝他点点头，听到他这么说，Cyclops看上去有些不好意思。  
“我的‘Wolverine’涉及到月亮女神，是一个传说。”  
Cyclops不禁开始想他的同伴代号的由来，但是那个人已经忘了，他把很多事情都忘了，包括自己。一阵空落袭来，Cyclops将最后一口蛋糕吃完，就端着咖啡起身打算离开：“谢谢，Mr.Howlett。”  
“你如果不想叫我Logan，可以叫我James。”Logan拿起青年落下三明治，递了过去。  
“谢谢，James。”  
回到自己的房间，Cyclops拿着三明治看了看，以前他做完战斗报告感到疲乏时，就去餐厅就会吃上一个。Logan偶尔也会在那，他会帮他拿三明治，还一脸不耐烦地强制在自己的Double Espresso加上奶精和两块方糖，变得甜蜜的苦咖啡根本起不到该有的作用，不过Cyclops并不会因此生气。  
想到他的同伴，还在做中子粒子演算和磁场分析的青年揉了揉眉心，该死的，为什么会出错。Blink的能力在Danger Room的测试是稳定的，那么原因只能一个个排除了。他做了一个深呼吸，满脸的烦躁就恢复成了平常的镇静，握笔的手倏然平稳起来。  
Logan吃完沙拉把碗放进洗碗机里，蛋糕还剩下一块，他端着打算回房。路过休息室，他听到有电视的声音。Logan探头看了一下，发现一个孩子正在看电影。  
“怎么不睡，Kid？”  
“我不用睡觉。”那个孩子转头看向Logan。  
“这是你的能力吗？”Logan看着小男孩的脸笑了一下，把手上的碟子递过去，“想尝尝吗？”  
于是，Logan会做甜品的事情被那个不睡觉的孩子告诉了别人，这件几乎让所有学生震惊的事实在学院里沸沸扬扬的，有几个大胆的学生还结伴前去询问，看到了熟悉的孩子们的渴求目光，Logan也没有多说，回去厨房做起他最拿手的小饼干和纸杯蛋糕。


	41. Chapter 41

04.

吃过早饭之后，他们又恢复了沉默。这种气氛让Wolverine很不自在，Scott看了一下时间后打开电视，有一个台正在播放实时新闻。里面的Charles与身边的几名教授交谈，而后他接受了记者的采访，Wolverine眼尖的发现有个熟悉的恐怖分子也在人群里面，但是所有人都熟视无睹的。  
“他是……Magneto？”  
“Magneto？不，他是Erik Lensherr-Xavier，很有名的企业家，他陪他的伴侣Charles参加会议，他们是我的养父。”  
Wolverine听到这个名字后表情变得相当古怪，甚至比Scott听到变种人的时候更甚。他觉得自己需要浇上一桶冰水来让他冷静下来不要大吼，或者做其他扰民的事情。男人握着拳深呼吸了一下，Scott看着他的反应有些疑惑，但这件事从头到尾都很奇怪，所以就算Wolverine是这样的反应也不过像是在蛋糕上撒了点糖霜一般没什么关系。  
“他们参加什么会议？”  
“教育之类的会议。”Scott摊了摊手，“我没有听说过变种人，除了科幻小说里有类似的事情。我对你所处的世界有些好奇，或许你愿意和我聊聊？”  
“嗯……那个世界不像你这里这么美好。”Logan耸了耸肩，有了话题之后他看上去轻松了一点，“歧视，恐惧，还有一触即发的战争，就像一坨狗屎。”  
“总会有一些美好的东西，让你为之奋斗，想要保护吧。”  
“大概是……希望。”Wolverine回想起那个几乎是理想主义者的教授，他向Scott介绍了一下那边的概况，得知这儿也有X学院，不过这里的学院是招收有特殊天赋学生的预科学校。  
“所以，你们的责任就是致力于消除人们的偏见。”  
“是，考虑到还有一个不停拉后腿的Magneto，这很艰难。Magneto，兄弟会的创建者，能力是控制金属，他觉得变种人更加优秀。”Wolverine想到这个世界的Erik发生的事情有些纠结，“X战警想要维护这个充满歧视的世界。”  
“X战警？听上去像是超级英雄。”Scott不知道从哪拿出了纸笔开始记录，这算是作家的职业病吗？青年将大概的情况罗列了起来，不过写的时候，他脸上减少了那种感兴趣的表情，反而显得严肃，似乎是因为他知道这些情况不是编造的，而是一个残酷的现实。  
“没有那么好，我觉得麻烦极了。现在我有几个队友，Jean，Storm……还有队长，Cyclops。”  
“Scott？那个‘我’是队长？”  
“想起来我就生气，”Wolverine猛地站起来，面貌狰狞，“要不是Blink非要我去给他道歉，我就不会到这来了！”  
Wolverine突然的暴躁让Scott手一抖，笔在纸上划了一道奇怪的折线，趴在阳台地上的Jim也很迅速地站了起来，它的耳朵朝声源转了一转，然后大声叫了一声。嗅到一阵惊吓的气息，Wolverine才发现身边的青年瞪大了那双蓝眼睛小心翼翼的看着他，小作家那一副有点儿惊恐的样子让男人觉得怒气被噎在喉咙，他愤恨地清了清嗓子，把满肚子郁闷吞了回去，最后才闷闷地坐下。  
他忽然格外想念那个看上去严肃正经，对人礼貌，但在自己朝他发怒时会用一长串言辞毫不犹豫地回敬过来，偶尔还打上一架的小队长。  
“你们的关系好像挺糟糕的。”Scott谨慎地开口，他发现Wolverine的表情明显丰富生动了起来，后者皱着眉头从口袋里似乎想要掏什么，但是一无所获。他想起自己没有随身携带烟草，懊恼的捋了一把乱糟糟的的头发。  
“Cyke是个吹毛求疵的完美主义者，他对学院里所有人都有奇怪的责任感，习惯把一切都揽在自己身上，妄图量化各种情况，寻找最佳方案。可是我不需要，我喜欢一个人而且做得很好。”Wolverine的声音不由自主地提高了，看上去他确实相当不满。  
不过，Scott倒听出了一丝端倪：“他很关心你。”  
“他只是喜欢控制一切，而我不在他计划之内。”Wolverine硬邦邦地说，而后从鼻子里哼出一声嘲讽。  
Scott扯开了话题：“你怎么回去？”  
“我不知道，但我觉得Hank他们很快就会搞定这些。”  
“Hank？”  
“他的代号是Beast，浑身长满蓝色兽毛大块头，现在在政府工作，是个优秀的科学家。”  
“我也认识一个Hank，他是一名非常优秀的医生，是他治好了我的眼睛。”  
“这个世界挺不错的，没有那么多乌七八糟的事情。”Wolverine叹了口气，他的手指敲在自己的大腿上，打出不规律的鼓点。  
“如果你愿意的话，可以在这里暂住。”Scott觉得他们应该算是朋友了，他抬头看向对方，而Wolverine又下意识想往旁边躲避，不过男人的动作还是停了下来，Scott也不知道为什么他看上去有点欣慰。  
既来之则安之，Wolverine向来是这样的人，Cyclops曾经嘲笑他被空投到北极都能安然无恙的游回去。发现自己又想到那个小队长嘲讽的脸，Wolverine心中微动，眼前的青年一脸平和，且自己能够不被阻隔的看到他的眼睛，Wolverine有些好奇Cyclops的眼睛是不是也是蓝色的。  
见对方没有反对，Scott就站起身打算理一下没怎么用过的客卧。一直乖乖的Jim迈着步子走到Wolverine的面前，它把嘴里叼着的网球放在男人面前，用棕色的亮闪闪的眼睛期待地看着他。  
“你好呀，小家伙。”Wolverine挑了挑眉，拿起了网球往空的地方一滚，Jim和他玩了起来。

他就在这住了下来，每天早上同一时间，他会在Scott的卧室来来回回地进出，想要试试自己能不能回去，可惜没有成功。他总是不由自主地想起学院，也不知道他的队友们在干什么。这个房子里面交混的味道惹得Wolverine相当不自然，他不会承认思虑得最多的是Cyclops，这栋公寓的主人与他的气息太像，但是也有微妙的不同。Scott有油墨和糖的香味，而Cyclops闻上去带着一丝铁和皮革的气息，气味没有质感，Wolverine却分明觉得那个麻烦的队长闻上去坚韧却又脆弱。  
Scott真是一个相当好的主人，他很耐心周到，只不过，当三天后的一通电话打过来时，他有点尴尬地问Wolverine能不能帮他一个忙。他的养父回来了，他们需要参加每月例行的家庭聚会，Wolverine没怎么犹豫就答应下来。  
那天，他与Scott一同走向停车场，男人下意识坐上车的驾驶座时候，他看见Scott毫不抵触地递给他车钥匙，过于容易的控制权交予使他觉得有点儿心虚。  
“哦，你认识路吗？”Scott想起了这并非是自己的Logan。  
“如果没有记错的话。”


	42. Chapter 42

05.

Logan发现Cyclops和Scott的习惯仍有相似，他也偏爱甜食，不过在人前不会表示出来。大概是觉得在学生们面前掏一个棒棒糖含着有点不够得体。所以，如果自己给孩子们做甜食的时候会给Cyclops多加一点糖霜。  
他在这里住下以后就接受了各种各样的实验，不过没一次的因变量能达到当时监测到的水准。仍旧没找到办法回去的Logan开始担心了，他甚至在想Scott会不会按时吃饭——虽然在认识他之前，Scott也是一个人生活。  
半夜的时候，睡不着的Logan在学院闲逛，竟然在前庭看到了Erik，呃，应该说是Magneto。Logan自然被他们科普了这个人是和X教授纠缠了很久的宿敌，但他记忆中的他们是很可爱的一对儿，这个想法在他看到那个严厉的老者这一身衣服，披着走起来猎猎带风的不规则披风，戴着头盔气势汹汹的走过来时，有点变化了，他感觉自己有点无法直视这个一脸苦大仇深的老者，Erik大概只会在万圣节这么穿。  
另外，有谁能告诉他为什么宿敌还会来对方的大本营？  
看到Logan的时候，Magneto只是一挥手，而Logan莫名其妙的低头，他觉得自己的腰带好像晃了一晃。看见Logan还在原地，Magneto显然也有点疑惑，只听Logan问候道：“晚上好，Magneto，你是来找教授的？”  
“……”Magneto露出了一个Logan很熟悉的表情，Erik也经常在自己做了什么让他感到嫌弃的事情之后用它来标准地表示“你是不是傻”这一含义。  
Magneto说他突然前来的目的是下棋，所有的人，估计除了Logan，谁都不会相信这事情有这么简单。Logan记忆里的那两位老人也喜欢下西洋棋，他们下棋的时候Charles喜欢在在旁边摆上一壶热茶，Erik偶尔会在领先时嘲笑对方下了这么多年还是喜欢悔棋。  
当然，Cyclops和Storm问询很紧张的跑过来，Logan只是有点儿茫然地想了想就退到一边。他可搞不清楚这边的他们的关系，而看起来Magneto依旧很讨厌自己。  
最近，Logan的睡眠质量都不太好，他太想念给他读书的Scott柔软的声音了。  
又是一个莫名焦虑的夜晚，Logan依照习惯先到厨房想准备点小饼干再去睡觉。那些甜蜜的小东西能让他看过电视里的抗议活动后起伏的心情平静，他走出房门，意外地看到了Cyclops穿着队服像是要去训练室。  
两人对视了一下，Cyclops推了推脸上的战斗眼镜：“要来打一局吗？”  
Logan换上黑色的队服，感觉到了一阵儿奇异的激动。Cyclops看着队友正不时握拳适应服饰改变的样子感到有点熟悉，他的队友在第一次的穿队服是临时拿了自己的一套，所以那个高大健壮的男人不时抽抽鼻子，为了不拘束地动用能力而伸出爪子。  
Logan稍微活动了下关节，就朝他咧嘴笑了笑，猛地扑上前去，动作矫健的像一匹正在扑食猎物的狼。Cyclops反应很快偏身闪避，他训练有素，动作干练果断。出色的预判使得Logan颇感棘手，不过他们酣畅淋漓地打了一场，最后居然是一个平局。  
两人坐在地上休息了一下，Cyclops汗湿的额发贴在前额，他对Logan笑了笑露出一颗虎牙，他的眼镜上闪过个光点：“你和我所知的他风格相似又不同，他更凶猛，而你有着优秀的技巧。”  
Logan耸了耸肩：“我有点惊讶还能是平局，我的运气不错。和Scott锻炼时他根本就是闹着玩，其实我很久没有搏斗了。”两人走出训练室，突然Logan察觉到一阵儿轻微的不对劲，他偏头觉得自己像是听到了军方的直升机降落的声音。  
Cyclops缓慢地走到窗口撩开帘子，一束灯光在静谧漆黑的前庭一闪而过，没等他细想，突然在学院另一头传出了玻璃破碎的声音和喊话声，在安静的环境格外明显。  
X教授因为一个会议并不在学院，Jean和Storm也正在外出，留在学院里的X战警只有Cyclops。这一切骚乱的原因他大概推理出来了，未等多想，Cyclops向住宿区遥遥一指，让Logan去转移学生们，自己则去反击和寻找落单的孩子。Logan会意立刻果断地跑了出去并在隐蔽处观察，入侵者全副武装，所以他更加小心。  
敌人似乎分为两组，一组为实弹，另一组Logan认出他们所用的是麻醉枪，多年的军事素养让Logan几乎单枪匹马就放倒了遭遇到的一小组，但高大的男人在战中也被破碎的玻璃划伤了身体。  
大一点的孩子们带着小孩子快速地跑向了紧急通道，有几个学生还用上了自己的能力来躲避袭击者。Blink其实还不是X战警，她没有毕业，然而，她的能力此刻派上了大用场，即使频繁运用传输能力给她造成了很大的负担，这个女孩儿也咬牙坚持。  
在路上，子弹如雨点一般打在Logan前方的掩体上，他皱紧眉头像是突然回到战场，紧张在一瞬间攫住他的每一根神经，他反而冷静了下来。Logan看准机会从入侵者手中抢过一把枪，他高超射击技术这才显现出来，对方明显没有想过Logan会使用枪械。  
有惊无险的与孩子们汇合，Blink在看到Logan的一刻露出了如释重负的表情，但是很快她又紧张起来。Logan猜到女孩的心理变化，但是他也无能为力。他们在古堡的墙壁里穿行，隔着一层建筑的让外面的激斗显得声调沉闷。  
“Blink，给我个门，我要回去帮Scott。”Logan这么说道，他自然地唤出了那个战斗队长的名字，前方带路的女孩不可置信地回头：“你疯了，James？你不是受过训练的X战警，而且你不能自愈。”  
“但我也是Wolverine，”Logan停下了脚步，耳边震荡着的爆破声音使得他嗓子有点发干，而他几乎能在脑海里想象出学院的平面图，那个正闪烁着红艳光波的位置，“我估计他们来的人数超过了三十个，Scott一个人肯定不行，我得回去帮他。”  
女孩儿看着面前穿着队服的男人，他的脸上还带着未干的血迹。男人皱着眉头已经在转身了，似乎是知道Blink不会帮忙而打算用自己的双脚折回学校。  
“等等，Logan。”Blink一咬牙还是叫住了那个男人，她一挥手，边缘有着紫色光芒的黑暗出现在他身边。  
“谢谢。”Logan回头朝那个女孩儿笑了笑，抬脚走了进去，“Clarice。”


	43. Chapter 43

06.

Wolverine来到那栋古堡，这里外表看上去和X学院很像，但是他清楚知道完全不同，至少这里不会有研究院和喷射式飞机，以及四通八达的意外逃生通道。  
他跟Scott这么一说，后者只是挑了挑眉毛：“其实有，因为这个学院什么都教，我当年就学过修理直升机。”  
男人转过头：“至少没有Danger Room，用来进行危境模拟，训练变种能力？”  
“……那倒是没有。”  
看到Erik的时候，Wolverine还是有点儿紧张，毕竟他长得是自己死敌的样子。男人想着，大概自己这中纠结的反应和Logan见他时很像，高瘦的老人只是哼了一声就移开目光，竟然没有发现有什么不对。  
虽然清楚这个世界的差别，但是Wolverine看到Erik小心而平稳地扶着Charles走过来，并且嗅到两人那种几乎不分彼此的气息，他觉得自己大概永远不会有适应的一天了。  
在住宿区的前厅，Scott对父亲们说Logan有点不太舒服，让他先回房间。闻言Erik的目光里充满了审视和打量，而Charles则是似乎可以洞悉一切的眼神关切地看着他，这让Wolverine几乎要冒冷汗，明明他没有什么好紧张的。  
当Scott带他进自己的房间，离开那两位熟悉又陌生的老人的Wolverine感到了轻松，这里的摆设与Cyclops的房间一样，除了气息里多了“自己”的气味，而且在盥洗台摆上的两人份的日常用品太过于居家，让男人有点儿恍惚。  
房间里的橱柜里摆着一些零食，Scott拿了一包小饼干，他撕开包装而后问Wolverine要不要，后者摆了摆手，看着友善的小作家把几片卡通字母形状的小饼干倒在手上，而后先挑奶油味的吃。  
Wolverine叼着没有点燃的雪茄，在几天前Scott给他买了一盒雪茄，男人问过他这里Logan会不会抽烟，Scott点点头，而后笑着摇了摇头说：“他已经戒了，用手指饼，你也可以试试 。”  
在公寓，Jim闻到他一身烟味会朝他叫上几声，Scott只会皱着眉然后走开一点，并不会对他说些什么，他不由得想起Cyclops，他的队友就不是这样的。因为自己大部分时间都在学校，所以他被Cyclops和教授明令禁止在学生们面前抽烟，自己只能待在房间里过过瘾。不过，如果任务外出，Cyclops倒不对他多做要求，那时候Wolverine就喜欢吸上一口，然后朝旁边一脸无奈的队友喷几个烟圈。  
到这里来的Wolverine已经有一阵子没抽烟了。  
Wolverine习惯穿夹克和袖衫，身上类似丝光棉的硬质衬衣让他有点儿不太习惯，他坐在桌旁和Scott一家沉默地吃着牛排和意面。男人觉得这个场面其实有点儿古怪，他从没想过会和这三个人一起吃家庭晚餐。  
而且，这三个人确实是一个家庭，Charles和Scott还好，Wolverine可以理解，在他的世界里，Cyclops不仅是教授最好的学生，而且几乎也是他的养子，但是恕他想象无能，Magneto怎么看也不像个好父亲的样子。  
“你有什么不满吗，Logan？”Erik注意到他的儿婿在喝汤的时候目光不时向瞟过来，于是他把刀叉放下来，双手交握，沉声问道。  
Wolverine差点被汤呛到，不知道为什么，对上Magneto的时候他还敢呛声，但是对上这个老者，他就觉得自己矮了一截，明明自己甚至不用伸出爪子就能把他制服——大概是因为身旁这个一脸关切的Scott吧。  
“你没带戒指。”Erik看向他的手，不满地开口。这让Scott心里也“咯噔”了一下，他不打算告诉父亲们类似小说的穿越事件，因为他潜意识中觉得Logan不会离开太久，也不想父亲们担心。  
“我……”  
“这实在太不注意了，虽然只是便宜货也不能这样对待。”Erik转过头看向Charles，后者报以一个微笑，“Charles连我当年送的易拉罐环都留着呢。”  
Wolverine感觉到了Erik的以身作则，以及奇异的炫耀。  
不管怎么样，他们还算和平的吃完这一餐饭。  
在Scott刚要松一口气时，Charles叫住了Wolverine，似乎想要和他谈谈，Wolverine下意识地看向Scott，后者本来也想留下陪着他，不过Erik要与他商量出版社的事情，青年只能同他的父亲先行离开了。  
“我们很快就好，”Scott颇为安慰地看向Wolverine，男人能看出他还是有点担心自己穿帮，“我在房间等你。”  
“嗯。”不知道这时候该作何反应，所以Wolverine点了点头。当一切恢复安静，他看向Charles，那个光头的年长者的目光清澈，像是要看透自己一样，他开口道：“你不是Logan吧？”Wolverine的脑内一瞬间警铃大作。  
Wolverine回想了自己在饭桌上的表现，他觉得自己已经足够低调了，他都没有跟Charles对视。男人的脑袋里开始冒出各种画面，然后他又快速地清空了它们，他总觉得Charles会从他的脑袋里读出什么，比如自己是一个替换了他儿子伴侣的危险分子，比如他会被捆着送进研究院来研究这个世界没有的变种基因。  
“你看上去要跳窗逃走了，孩子。”又一次被一个老人叫做孩子了，Wolverine脑海里浮出这样一个念头——为什么是“又”？他并没有多加思考。  
“很抱歉，但他希望你们别对此担心。”Wolverine说道。  
老者说：“你不是Logan，但是你也不会伤害他。你透过Scott在看着什么人，而那种神情我很熟悉。”  
“我没有……”Wolverine下意识想否认。  
“你看起来比Scotty还要忧虑。”Charles微笑起来，这让他眼周的笑纹加深了一些，“我不知道你遭遇了什么才会摆出那么警惕的表情，可是你看，我只是一个腿脚不便的老人而已。”  
Wolverine想起自己曾半夜梦到学院遭袭，而他只能在旁边看着自己的同伴重伤濒死却无能为力。惊醒后他太过激动，只能在房间抽着烟平复。在这个世界他并没有归属感，有时他弹出爪子，感受骨骼肌理撕裂的熟悉疼痛，周围气息过度的摄取也无时无刻不在提醒他，他是一名变种人。  
Charles指了指茶几上一袋色彩艳丽的巧克力豆，动作意味不明的父亲就慢慢地站了起来，拿过放在一旁的手杖离开了。  
Wolverine站立在原地，而后他拿过那袋糖放进口袋，喃喃自语：“也许，像Scott所说的，心情糟糕的时候吃上几颗甜食会好受点。”  
他朝着那个小作家的房间走去，推开了门。


	44. Chapter 44

07.  
第二次穿过黑洞的感觉Logan并不陌生，他握紧了手中的枪然后直指像面前出现的人影。在看到那个人的瞬间，他觉得失去了一切力气。Scott惊讶地面对着突然出现在房间中的“Logan”，男人穿着黑色紧身衣并且一脸血迹的。看到他手里的枪，青年下意识地退开一步，并举起了双手：“Wow，这又是哪个时空来的……呃……我没有威胁，别紧张，请放下……”  
他的话音未落，Logan就将枪支弹夹卸下，丢在地上，他近乎叹息一般叫着：“Scotty。”几步跨过去抱住了对方。  
“Logan？”Scott本想挣脱的动作一停，那一具温暖的身体紧紧将他锁在怀里，还未等Scott感到喜悦，担心就涌了出来，“Hey，你还好吗，hon？”  
“我不知道……”Logan的耳朵里还弥漫着那一阵突突的枪响，紧迫感仍然让他思绪紧绷，他僵硬地试图找回呼吸，鼻端嗅到的是一阵儿Scott特有的气味，那使得他感觉轻松了点。  
Scott不再询问，只是慢慢地用手拍抚他的后背，他把自己的脑袋挨在Logan的肩颈，不在意质感冰凉的皮面蹭在他的脸上。两人就这样静静地拥抱了一会儿，直到Logan冷静下来，并且恢复到原来的状态。  
“我很想念你。”Scott感觉到自己不再受到Logan铁钳似的双臂的束缚，他动了动身体，微微偏头亲吻上Logan的嘴唇，他尝到了对方嘴中一丝丝的血腥。Logan顺服地让他探入自己的口腔，两人的舌纠缠在一起，Logan舒服的低吟在喉咙里含糊不清。  
结束这个互相安抚的吻，Scott看到他脸上的血迹：“要赶快处理。”他温热的手指摸过Logan的眉骨，察觉对方眼睛里蕴含着复杂的情感，那是Logan曾被噩梦惊醒时所含有的异常的疼痛。  
Scott摩挲着爱人脸上的纹路，只是唤着他的名字：“Logan，Logan……”  
“Wolverine他能解决那边的危机的，”Logan低低地说，“对吧。”  
“他是一个厉害的人。”Scott微笑一声，“但是，你在我心中才是最棒的。”

***   
推开门的下一刻，Logan感到心中闪过一丝危险，下意识的躲了一下，就听到枪击声——这里是遇袭的学院！他立刻弹出钢爪，嗅到混杂气味里有一丝让他瞳孔紧缩的气息，他暗骂一声就朝气味的源头奔去。  
Scott感到了吃力，有越来越多的敌人围了过来，可他的身旁还有着几个缩成一团的孩子，他没办法抛弃他们自行躲避。青年听到身后出现了子弹破空声，想要闪开已经来不及了，他甚至下意识咬紧牙关妄图扛过将要到来的伤害。  
“真是弱爆了，Cyke。”金属爪子格挡住的子弹爆出火花，Logan调侃的声音自他身旁传来。  
“你太慢了。”有了一个人挡住一方的攻击，Scott立刻觉得轻松了一点。他的队友扑过去用爪子赶开那些入侵者，孩子们趁机沿着墙角跑到隐蔽场所，他们将会从房间地道中逃出学院，这让Scott也放开了拘束。  
Logan不喜欢战斗，但是他从不会回避，更不要说他决心要保护什么之后了。  
“我救了你，”Logan懒洋洋地开口，自愈让他无所畏惧，打中他也没什么影响，可他并非不在意周身的子弹，男人有意无意地看护着Scott的背后，“那让你不高兴？”  
“谢谢。”Scott倒是回应得很爽快。  
“不用。”Logan哼笑了一声。  
巧克力豆在男人的口袋里滚动着，有点儿沉甸甸的。也许，在战斗结束之后，自己可以给Scott试着做那个小作家教他的纸杯蛋糕？这个念头在Logan的脑袋里一闪而过，但他立刻全副身心投入到战斗之中。

——FIN——


	45. Chapter 45

番外二、

今天是情人节，Logan一大早就开始制作各式各样的巧克力。下午来到Wolverine的Scott，不意外地闻到了一阵浓浓的巧克力香气。  
各种包装精美的巧克力蛋糕放在柜台最显眼的地方，粉红色的包装纸盒上面印着漂亮的爱心，在几天前，甜品屋里就进了些巧克力，但显然，还是Logan亲手制作的那些最受欢迎。  
Scott坐在角落里，写完一段场景之后往后靠着休息，青年扶了扶眼镜，店门外的风铃叮铃作响，时不时有年轻的男孩女孩们进来挑选礼物。作为一名善于讲述爱情故事的小说作者，Scott自然不会放过这么好的素材。  
快到结束营业了的时间，Logan便让Rogue先行离开，他可是一个少有的好店主，知道自己的店员也想过一个甜蜜的节日。男人刚准备把标识牌挂上，就见一个急急忙忙的男孩冲了进来，他很不好意思的朝着店主点了点头，然后在已经快要空了的柜台上选了一块牛奶巧克力慕斯。青年看着男孩的动作，脑海里浮现出了一些很合情合理的想象情景，当然，不一会儿，他就发现自己的注意力从抿着嘴唇，看上去有些紧张地翻看手机的男孩儿，转移到正站在前台用缎带仔仔细细包装礼品盒的店主身上。Scott暗暗笑了笑自己，喝了一口桌上放着的柳橙汁，就放任自己的目光，打量起Logan。  
穿着白色围裙的男人低着头，用一种郑重其事的表情做着这一工作，粉红色的缎带在他的指尖轻巧地来来回回了几次，就被打成了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
Logan目送着他最后一位顾客小心的提起礼物袋离开的身影，一抬眼，看到Scott正注视着自己。男人环顾了一下四周，径直走了过去把标识牌翻了一个面，然后关上店门，拉好门帘，这才走到角落里看了一眼开始收拾东西的Scott。  
Scott抬头看着Logan解开围裙系带的动作，而后突然笑了一声。  
“怎么？”Logan问道  
“没什么，只是突然想到你可以去Butlers in the Buff应聘，加拿大也有分店，”Scott看着男人宽阔的肩背，那些肌肉在衣服底下都十分明显，他摸了摸下巴，“每小时九十五加元。”青年的发散思维很活跃，他的脑袋里有着太多的灵感和想象，而那些在荧幕上的语句就是他想象画面的具象，这一切Logan都很清楚，也很喜欢。  
“是吗。”Logan应了一声，然后他看着Scott笑得意味不明，不过一会儿，他像是想起了什么一样皱起眉开口道，“今天是情人节。”  
“所以？”Scott微微仰起头看着Logan拧紧的眉头，他很耐心并且好奇的等着他年长的恋人接下来的话。  
Logan迟疑了一下，走进后厨，然后男人双手端着一个白色的食物用纸盒走出来，他把那个纸盒放在桌子上。Scott仔细的端详了一下，盒子上没有复杂的花纹，没有包装的缎带，看上去有些简陋，几乎不像是个礼品盒。  
盯着它肯定不能知道这个礼物的含义，青年便动手打开盒盖，看到礼物的时候Scott嘴角抽了一抽，他似乎想压抑自己的笑声，毕竟这是Logan精心准备的礼物，但是那实在是太……出乎他的意料了。  
盒中的油纸上面摆着一把沙漠之鹰。  
是的，一把巧克力做成的沙漠之鹰。  
看到它的一瞬间，Scott脑袋里转过了很多东西，比如Logan的噩梦，比如为什么他的情人节礼物会是一把等比例的全长约六英寸的手枪——虽然是巧克力做的。  
但是Scott什么都没问，他看了看Logan同样纠结的表情，起身说自己去洗个手。  
送出了“奇怪”礼物的Logan也心下暗自责怪自己，他在制作的时候看着巧克力糖浆想了很久，各种各样的模具都摆在操作台上，其实做成那些可爱的动物或者植物他都很拿手，最不济的桃心也很常见。在开始制作时他总想起Scott曾经开过的关于甜品师长得像一个军火商的玩笑，等Logan回过神来以后，做成的形状让他简直想一头撞在烤箱上，不过，男人还是自暴自弃似的仔细完善修饰了这把枪。  
回来的Scott小心地拿起枪柄，可能是巧克力里面加入了一些特殊的材料，入手并没有很快的化掉，Logan用刀或者其他的器具在上面雕刻出了很多细节，手枪看上去很精致逼真，Scott都不敢碰扳机，那一圈镂空的部位看上去一施加压力就会断掉一样。  
“这真是……”Scott翘了翘嘴角，然后他仰起头看了Logan一眼，张嘴将巧克力枪管含入嘴中。甜蜜的牛奶和可可香气瞬间弥漫在味蕾上，里面夹杂着的类似于草本的清香，应该就是让它不会过快融化的特殊配方。Scott舔了舔枪管的前端，湿热的口腔很快让那有着冷硬外表的糖块融化了，青年喉咙里冒出了一声柔软的咕哝，然后继续食用着。  
Scott只是在单纯的品尝而已，但是Logan没办法说服自己也这样想，男人看到Scott鲜红的舌头刷过巧克力边缘，因为吮吸而显得略微凹陷的脸颊，青年咬开巧克力的时候从唇间露出的雪白齿列，还有他手指的动作。Logan觉得自己热了起来，他紧紧盯着Scott的每一个动作，他有说过那些纯洁的小甜品在Scott手指间会变得煽情吗？  
当Scott心满意足地把巧克力吃完，刚想和Logan说说感想，Logan就弯下腰抓过他的手，把融化在青年手指上的糖浆舔进嘴里。修长的手指进入温热口腔中，Logan灵活的舌卷在Scott的指节，同时，男人用舌头舔弄着指腹细小的纹理，仔细的食尽每一处残存的糖液。Logan微闭着眼睛，Scott看着甜品师英俊的侧脸，男人漂亮的眼睫毛长得过分。等到Logan把青年手上的巧克力糖液吃完，他便松开口，而后前倾身体，自然地偏头避开眼镜的遮挡，亲上Scott的嘴唇。  
Scott靠在椅背上，Logan曲着腿用膝盖抵在他的胯间，他的双手压着青年的肩膀，浓郁的巧克力香味交融在唇齿之间。Scott意识深处还有一分理智催促着他要叫停，他可不想在Wolverine里做，Scott握在男人肋下的手指紧了几分，青年含糊的声音在亲吻的间隙几不可闻。Logan察觉到对方的推拒，只是不情愿地轻咬了一下他的下唇，放开钳制。  
他们从Wolverine里的楼梯上了楼，在被吵醒的Jim不满的叫声中，两人一边相互扯着衣服一边歪歪倒倒地走进了卧室。  
那一分可怜的理智在他们躺倒在床上并成功裸裎相对时，就覆灭在了情欲之下。两人迫切的用自己的身体感受着对方的存在，肢体交缠的满足让Logan舒服地低叹出声。男人费力的指挥自己的手伸向床头柜抽屉，去拿润滑剂和安全套，而后Scott喘了一声，动了动身体：“Logan。”  
“嗯？”Logan低头吻了吻他的额角，将摸到的东西摆在柜面上，“怎么了？”  
“前些天，我去做了个全面的身体检查。嗯……”Scott的声音因为Logan给予他下身的抚慰而有些不稳，“医生说，健康得不能再健康了。”  
“所以？”Logan收紧了握住他性器的手，用圆滑的拇指指腹抵在他的顶端，轻柔地拨撩起敏感的冠状沟。Logan满意的听到青年不住地吸气，那握在自己腰上的手指也在逐渐用力，男人问道：“我也很健康，需要给你看检查单吗？”  
“我知道。”Scott抖着身体，声音里夹杂着气音，“我是说……嗯……那我们可以不用安全套……”这句话让Logan的动作停顿了一刻，快感的突然中断让Scott难耐地皱了皱眉，而后他继续说道：“你可以……留在里面……”说完以后，他抿了抿嘴，似乎感觉有些羞赧，本来就因为情动而涨红的脸颊上增添了一丝绯色。  
回答Scott的，是Logan俯下身体给他的一个深吻。湿滑的舌相互纠缠着，鼻息灼热，过于缠绵的吻使得Scott无意识哼出鼻音。Logan最后亲了一下他的唇角，就将自己向下移了一点，他思考了一下放开了握住Scott下身的手，被迫停止的愉悦感让青年不由自主地挺了一下腰。Logan一手压在他的腿根，让他的双腿分开，一手捞过润滑剂，手指沾染完全后直接侵入穴口，青年下意识地想并拢双腿，而Logan只是压着他腿的手用了点力，使他保持敞开。  
Logan把自己慢慢推进Scott身体里，穴口的褶皱因为巨物侵入而被强行撑开，疼痛滞涩的进入让Scott压抑地呜咽出声。Logan粗喘着停下，他来回抚摸着Scott绷紧的侧腰，感到身下人吸着气勉强着自己放松。男人借助自己性器的前液润滑，一寸一寸捣开紧致的甬道，他渴望更加激烈的摩擦，但是又因为Scott的紧绷而放弃这一想法。  
毫无阻碍的结合是如此的亲密，让Scott在疼痛之余满足于这一份无顾忌的契合。Logan喘息着等待Scott的回应，他觉得身下的青年就像一块在锅里隔水加热的黄油，柔软，滚烫，粘稠而又馥郁。他摸着Scott因为渗出汗液而略显滑腻的皮肤，想象着自己是一块巧克力，俯在他的身上，然后因为Scott的热度而一同融化，直至合为一体。  
黄油和巧克力搅拌融合后会变成什么？Logan不知道为什么自己突然会想到这个，但是身为甜品师的尊严让他在乱七八糟的思绪里得出答案，大概是松露巧克力。  
Scott能感受到灼热的性器嵌入自己的深处，巨大坚硬的器官压迫着内壁上敏感的神经末梢，他下意识的收缩了一下身体，Logan随之发出了一声压低的抽气。  
“Scott？”Logan哑着嗓子问道，在Scott点头时，他开始连续不断的抽送，每一次都碾过那个甜蜜的腺体，这让Scott颤抖着收紧。青年的双腿夹在Logan的腰上，他们相贴得更加紧密，胸膛相抵的地方心脏的搏动频率都仿佛趋于一致，交合处产生的激烈快感使得血流汹涌地冲上大脑，Logan觉得甚至有些耳鸣。  
“……”Scott含糊的说了一句什么，但是那句英文被Logan撞击得支离破碎的。Logan气喘吁吁的吻着Scott的耳朵，放缓了节奏，开口的语调带着浓浓的情欲：“你说什么？”  
“你闻起来……像一块巧克力。”Scott哼笑着说道，他的尾音因为一个凶狠的冲刺而高了一度。Logan没有回答，只是吻咬着他的脖颈，在他颈窝里低低笑起来。  
在Logan几次连续碾过敏感点的快感累积之下，Scott终于越过临界抽动着发泄了出来，体液溅射得两人下腹一片狼藉，青年还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，过于敏感的内里还被Logan的性器填满着，灼热和满涨感异常鲜明。Scott低喘着双腿敞开，承受男人最后的冲刺，尾椎处传来的快感顺着脊椎奔向后脑，而不应期的无力让他低吟出声。在Logan把灼热的体液射进Scott身体深处的时候，被浇灌的奇异触感让青年低哑地叹了一声，他双腿肌肉抽动着，甚至连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
发泄过的性器还埋在里面，Logan享受着被温热内壁紧裹着的感觉，拥紧了Scott，吻了吻他汗湿的鬓发，如擂鼓的心跳渐渐平复了一些。Scott手指插在Logan的发间，捋过他同样湿淋淋的短发。  
Logan离开时听见了粘滑的水声，那让Scott抿了抿嘴唇，男人环过他的腰，顺着脊椎探下去用手指滑入臀瓣之间，圆滑指腹抚摸着那流淌着自己东西的地方，接着顺滑地侵入一根手指，Logan的恢复力好得让人惊讶，但是这一次Scott没有抗拒。Scott动了动身体，调整了一下姿势，这一次Logan借着那些残存的液体，顺畅地重新嵌入青年的身体里。  
等到Logan半拥半抱地带着Scott清洗干净的时候，已经是后半夜了，Scott几乎是一沾着床就陷入梦乡，Logan侧身环住他，握着他的手腕，而后也闭上眼睛。  
第二天，Scott起的晚了一点儿，不过他起床的时候Logan待在家里，还没去Wolverine。青年坐在餐桌旁，面前的盘子里摆着美味的肉桂卷和培根鸡肉三明治，但是他的目光全落在半靠着餐桌，冲着自己挑眉的Logan身上。  
Logan光裸着全身，只穿着一件白色的半身围裙，宽阔的肩膀像是能够背负一切，山峦一般蕴含力度的紧实肌肉毫不遮掩的展露在Scott的眼中，旺盛体毛服帖在胸前和下腹。注意到Scott嘴唇的弧度，男人做了一个“请”的手势。  
显然，他还记得昨天晚上Scott关于裸体管家的调笑。  
“九十五加元的时薪，我可付不起。”Scott翘起嘴角看向Logan，他知道Logan是在对昨他的调侃做回应。青年用欣赏的眼光看着Logan堪比希腊雕塑一般健壮美丽的身材，而后赞叹出声。  
“我可不要工资。”Logan笑着抚摸了一下Scott的后颈，而后转身到流理台去继续他的早餐烹饪，“我自己就是老板。”  
“哈。”Scott在Logan身后盯着他线条流畅的背肌和腰臀，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我的情人节礼物呢？”Logan看着Scott慢条斯理地吃着早餐，故意语带不满的问道。  
“情人节已经过完了。”Scott咽下最后一口食物，又慢悠悠地喝着果汁。  
男人站起身来收拾盘子，把它们放进洗碗机里，他转过身撑着自己站在餐桌旁，然后问道：“至少我能得到点别的？”  
Scott挑着眉走上前去，给了他一个早安吻，而后那个吻的轨迹顺着Logan脖颈的经脉，一路向下。

——FIN——


	46. Chapter 46

番外三、

Scott不太喜欢夏天，虽然他的名字里有这个季节。还好他的办公室空调都开得很足，而除了回到家的那一段路，他基本上也不会外出，所以夏天的炎热还构不成自己的烦恼。  
正午路面蒸出热气会把一切扭曲，直至柏油马路被高温融化成一摊。除了时不时的雷击和暴雨，能让他冒出些灵感的火花，使得他感到一丝欣慰。不过，有时能冲刷掉热意的雨也不是次次都受Scott的欢迎。  
湿漉漉的Logan把门打开，从身上流下来的雨水在地毯上打湿了一片，泅开深色的湿痕。  
“Logan，我说了今晚可能会下雨，要记得拿伞。”Scott边窝在沙发看着电视，边用勺子舀着芒果慕斯雪，听到Logan正在门口换鞋，他扭头地说了一句。  
“我没想到它来的那么快。”Logan挠了挠头，有点尴尬。  
“快去冲个澡。”  
刚刚Victor打了电话过来，酒吧有些事希望Logan过去帮一把，他再三向两人保证不是违法乱纪的事情，所以Logan也叹了口气。他们的车被Remy借走了，于是Logan便骑着机车过去。  
果然不是什么大事，Victor不过让Logan来充充门面。一脸不耐烦的Logan踏进酒吧，还和Victor抱怨他占用了自己的私人时间，后者毫无愧疚之心。等到事情完毕，外面已是暴雨倾盆，还时不时有雷暴映亮天空。Logan也不太在意，直接冒雨回来了。  
洗完澡，Logan肩膀上搭着一条毛巾走出浴室，忽然有什么东西朝他飞来，Scott扔给了他一盒CVS的感冒缓解含片，还是草莓味的。Logan拿着那盒糖药片挑了挑眉：“我觉得没有必要。”  
“就当是糖丸。”Scott笑了一声，与Logan错身走进浴室。  
Logan听话地择了三颗吞下去。  
他们都没有在意这件事，Logan的身体和他看上去一样强壮，他坚信就算把他丢进Hank的细菌培养室里，他都能完好无损地走出来。  
然而，这次也不知道是不是感冒病菌太过顽强，竟然没有在含锌药片的攻击下灰飞烟灭。第二天，Logan头疼欲裂，浑身无力，还不停地打喷嚏。一向习惯早起的Logan躺在床上起不来，这情形简直难得一见。  
Scott被他吵醒了，揉揉眼睛坐起迷迷糊糊地把手放在Logan的前额，感到有点烫，他的伴侣的脸颊看上去比平常要红一点，Scott有些无奈地说：“你好像发烧了，sweetheart。”回答他的是Logan两声带着鼻音的哼声。  
Scott把家里的医药箱从柜子里找了出来，拿过温度计，塞进Logan的嘴里，安抚地摸了摸男人的头就起身去洗漱。在滴滴滴的声音中，Scott看到了小小的液晶屏上表示体温不正常的数字。  
“好吧，Logan，你确实发烧了。”Scott同情地看了一眼试图起床的Logan，“这意味着你可以休假，不然你的小甜点会变成生化武器的。”  
“不过是一场雨，而且是夏天——”Logan烦躁地按着太阳穴，那里突突地跳着疼，像是有一百只拿着复活节彩蛋的兔子在他的脑袋里打鼓。他曾经在各种恶劣的环境下作业，然而他印象中生病的次数一只手都能数的过来，除了他十四岁之前的时期。  
“很遗憾，你被一场雨打败了，Mr.Wolverine。”Scott同情地说，他看着Logan费力地把自己从床上拽起来，然后勉强保持直立走进浴室。没过多久，Logan把自己整理干净，给Rogue发了个短信就走去厨房，打算替自己和Scott弄些吃的。  
不过，厨房里的Scott已经围着围裙在煮汤了，听到Logan走过来的声音，他回过头冲想要来帮忙的Logan晃了晃手上的汤勺：“坐下，Logan。”  
“噢……”Logan的反应比平时慢了一拍，就像机器人的金属轴承生锈了一样。他应了一声，等到这个指令顺着神经到达大脑，再由大脑指挥他的肢体坐下以后已经过了半分钟。Logan听到厨房外有哼哼唧唧的声音，他抬头看到眼巴巴望着他的Jim觉得有点愧疚，今天肯定不能带它出去散步了。  
“别想带它出去散步了，”就像知道Logan在想什么一样，Scott一边搅着汤一边说，“昨天下的雨还没干呢，到时候弄得一身泥，又要给它洗澡。”  
Logan向Jim摆摆手示意自己的无能为力，犬类只能委屈地叫了几声，跑到自己的地盘吃早饭。  
Scott盛了一小碗汤推到Logan面前，红色的汤汁里面里面夹杂着蘑菇块和西芹，看上去味道不错，至少酸甜的番茄让嘴里寡淡无味的病患有了点食欲。Logan把汤里一系列食物混着吐司稀里糊涂地吞下去，落入胃里的食物让他感到满足，但又不至于饱胀得不舒服。  
Scott看着Logan吃完之后把脏盘子放进洗碗机，接着又泡了一杯柠檬茶：“多休息一会儿，过半个小时再吃药。”  
“嗯。”Logan把柠檬茶接过，他看着Scott笑了笑，“没事了，你先去上班吧。”  
“我请了一天的假，鉴于我全勤所以假期有多。”Scott耸了耸肩膀，“看到你生病我觉得很新奇，也许我能从中得到些灵感。”  
“你说这话让我觉得很受伤，Scotty。”Logan半是打趣地说，不过他沙哑且带着浓重鼻音的声音让这听上去像是一个抱怨。  
“去睡觉吧，Logan。”Scott走了过去并且用手揉了揉那头不够整齐的短发，手下的温度还是有点热，这让Scott觉得有点担心。他习惯性地凑上去想要给Logan一个早安吻，不过被后者偏头躲过了：“病毒性感冒可是会传染的。”  
Scott盯着他揉得红红的鼻子，接受了这个解释：“好吧，这可是能够让你都感冒的病毒。”  
Logan又打了个喷嚏，他很小心地没把唾沫星子喷到Scott的脸上。  
躺上床，Logan觉得脑袋里的兔子们变成一大堆在自己的脑浆里跳起了踢踏舞的企鹅，这听上去有点毛骨悚然，但是确实很贴切。Scott拿出了冰贴贴在他的额头，Logan在凉意接触到皮肤的瞬间，不自觉地发出一声舒适的低吟。  
隔着冰贴，Scott轻轻按摩着Logan的额头，那让他的病人皱得死紧的额头松了一些。Logan觉得全身乏力，但是却很清醒，他睁开一只眼看向Scott：“我睡不着，Scotty。”  
Logan眼白泛出了些血丝，这使得他看上去有些可怜而憔悴。Scott好笑地将手掌盖在他的眼睛上，感觉那长长的睫毛刷过自己掌心的细微瘙痒：“我不会给你讲童话的，就算是我喜欢的《彼得潘》也不行。”  
“那莎士比亚？你知道，对我来说没有比它更催眠的了。”被捂住眼睛的Logan没有动，他只是翘了翘嘴角说，“那首《Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? （能否把你比作夏日的璀璨？）》”  
“你喜欢那首？”  
“我只记得里面有一句同音的‘SUMMERS’。”Logan嘟囔道。  
Scott没想到这是Logan记住这诗的理由，如果是平常，他肯定要调侃几句，可不是现在：“如果我说你很浪漫，你会生气吗，hon？”开口的话带着些许的亲昵。  
他依言轻声背诵那一段优美的十四行诗。Scott的声音柔和，五步抑扬格在这种情况下听起来确实很催眠，再加上他手上按摩的动作，Logan绷紧的面庞慢慢松懈了下来。  
Scott在察觉Logan开始发出细小鼾声的时候停下背诵，在同时他觉得嗓子有些干。Scott轻手轻脚地站起来，他在一旁站了好一会儿，确定Logan睡得安稳以后，这才关门离开。  
Scott把电脑搬进卧室，他一边打着字一边不时偏头观察Logan的动静，所幸沉入梦乡的Logan像是好受了一点。他足足睡了大半天，在傍晚的时候Logan仍然半梦半醒，他听到轻微的门响，还有一阵儿规整的脚步声，Logan感到一只手放在自己的额头，手指轻抚着他的眉心，那不停的触感让他觉得痒痒的，所以Logan眯起了眼睛，伸手握住那只不安分的手：“好痒。”  
“醒了？”Scott用手背试了试他的温度，感觉热度已经降了下去，“还好吗？”  
“不错。”Logan打了个哈欠坐起来，背靠着床头板。Scott把摆在一旁的温度计塞进对方的嘴里。Logan怏怏地任Scott动作，叼着温度计的样子像是叼着根雪茄的酒鬼靠在吧台的椅子上，惹得Scott有点儿想笑。  
等了一会儿，Scott抽出温度计，至少Logan的身体素质摆在那，他休息了不过半天，体温已经恢复正常。Logan感到恼人的头痛已经过去，他咳嗽了几下，接着咽了咽口水想缓解嗓子发烧的感觉。  
Scott为他倒了一杯果汁，Logan抿了抿嘴，甘甜微酸的饮料滋润了他的喉咙，Scott挑了挑眉说道：“怎么样，Cinderella？”  
“什么？”  
“三分之一甜橙汁，三分之一菠萝汁，三分之一的柠檬汁还有几片薄荷叶。”Scott指了指他手里淡黄色的液体，嘴角上扬成一个微笑，“没有冰块和雪克壶，所以不够标准，上次Victor教我做的鸡尾酒，Cinderella。”  
“酒在哪？”Logan继续喝下一口清甜的果汁，味道确实很棒。  
“我也不知道。”Scott无所谓地耸肩，他拍了拍Logan的脸颊，“清醒了吗，想吃点什么？”  
“我想吃……”他把附在自己脸颊上的手抓过来，作势要咬。  
“哈，”Scott感觉到Logan略显干裂的嘴唇摩擦着自己的虎口，酥痒的感觉让他的小臂起了一层薄栗，“我应该找猎人来猎杀你，Mr.Werewolf。”  
“找谁，Van Helsing吗？”他从喉咙里哼出一声慵懒的调笑，“我估计他只能在你被啃光骨头之前赶到了，little prince。”  
“Well，别闹Logan，想吃什么？”Scott曲起手指敲了敲对方高耸的眉骨。  
“没胃口。”  
“洗把脸，准备吃晚餐。”他看Logan兴趣缺缺的样子挑挑眉毛倒也没有说些什么，Scott站起身走出房间。  
晚饭是烩面，说着没胃口的Logan还是吞了一碗，Scott看他吃得还挺香。  
“我建议你明天再休息一天，等完全好了再去Wolverine。”  
“好吧。”Logan觉得自己生病的原因简直是一个耻辱，而且享受Scott的照顾还是挺让他感觉不好意思的，他习惯了事事都自己来。由于年龄的差距，他有时候还把Scott当成自己的责任来看。  
Logan吃饱喝足窝在沙发上陪Jim玩了一会儿，感到四肢由于早间高烧而发酸的时候就挪回卧室，他躺上床，抽出一本小说看了起来。漂亮的花体字和色彩柔和的封面，上面没有书号和销售码，这是Scott的新书样刊，如今的Logan每次都是第一位读者。  
等到Scott将家里整理完毕，他洗浴过后躺到爱人的身边，Logan把书本摊在床头柜上，毕竟有Scott在的时候书本对他的吸引力就不太大了。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，不过我觉得他们似乎快要倒霉了。”  
“因为我还没写完。”Scott翻了个身面对着侧躺着的Logan，他察觉对方略略向后靠了一点。  
“主角们一直会倒霉到完结吗？”  
“不知道，那要看他们。”  
听到回答的Logan笑了一下，不再说话。  
讨厌的感冒病菌，Scott盯着对方的嘴唇这样想着，Logan肯定不愿意给自己一个亲吻。  
他们的上身保持着不知道是否有用的“安全距离”，而小腿却缠在一块儿，柔软的汗毛让皮肤相贴的感觉有微弱刺痒。  
困意在沉默中温柔而缓慢地攫住了他们，一个普通的夜晚就这样慢慢地过去了。

——FIN——


	47. Chapter 47

番外四、

他们亲吻。

只是简单的双唇相碰，抵在嘴唇上的温度甚至还没有他们的鼻息灼热，Scott有些不自然地想要偏头，似乎是察觉如此，Logan很轻微地朝后移动了一下——这个吻结束得和开始一样仓促。  
Logan看着对方茫然的表情笑了一下，他咧开的嘴唇里白森森的牙让Scott觉得像是看见一只雪地里的猎食者。而后，Logan毫不在意地掀开被子躺在床上，似乎刚才发生的事情不过是一个微不足道地意外，Scott说不清楚自己是感到松了一口气还是若有所失。  
小屋的床不大，被子又只有一床，Scott在自己的那一半床上感觉有些别扭，他的感官像是突然强化了几倍，正在烘烤的衣服蒸出的热气有着沙沙的声音，身后高大的同伴发出轻微规律的呼吸声，他能够听到自己的心跳。脑海里太多的思绪搅得Scott无法思考，那些关于Logan的相处细节历历在目，他没有意识到自己在回忆时从身体内部窜上来了一种奇异的满足感。  
第二天，Scott醒来的时候Logan已经起来了，他看起来精神不错，男人披了件衣服正在嚼着薄荷叶，听到Scott的动静，他走了过来，把叶子递给了青年，Scott接过放进嘴里Logan却是挑着眉走近他，打算重新回到温暖的被窝，暴风雪还在肆虐，一时半会也停不了。掀开被子时凉凉的空气让Scott打了个冷战，清醒状态的皮肤相接的触感感觉更加微妙，他们坐在床上，半裸着身体面面相对，他看着男人袒露在外的结实的肩膀，尴尬地察觉自己有点儿脸红。  
伐木工试探性地朝他接近了一点，Scott立刻觉得有什么无法逃避的东西被摆在自己眼前。对方的每一个动作目的都很明确，Logan只是很缓慢地靠近，直至亲上了作家的嘴唇，他尝到了薄荷叶的清凉味道。Scott像是有点不知所措，他虽然没躲开，但在Logan将舌头探进他的口腔的时候还是僵硬着身体。男人灵活的舌头撬开他的唇瓣，扫过齿列，尤为故意地舔着那颗虎牙，他卷着青年舌头，让Scott哼出了柔软的气声。Logan把手掌顺着他的流畅的腰线滑向紧实下腹，他的手指探入青年底裤，在柔软卷曲的耻毛间游弋了一会儿。Scott这才反应过来，他伸手握住了Logan的手腕。  
Logan动作一顿，他感觉Scott并非抗拒，所以他疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
“你受伤了。”因为亲吻已经硬了的Scott面红耳赤地说，而后Logan只是低笑着挣开他的抓握，继续抚摸他的动作。  
“没关系，我受过比这更重的伤……”他舔着青年泛红的耳廓，把呼吸和解释送进他的耳道，“有次装木头时固定的皮带断了，一整车的圆木砸在我的身上，他们都以为我活不成，可我只躺了一个月……”  
Scott双手攀向他的背部，男人线条优美的脊背确实遍布或新或旧的伤痕，触感粗糙，但作家觉得这很性感——男人即使受伤也全不在意，像是永不会被打倒。  
Logan将最后的布料从Scott身上剥下来，长着硬茧的手指在最为细嫩的地方轻轻刮蹭，他察觉指尖已经沾到了黏腻的前液。Logan把两人的性器并在一起抚摸捋动，Scott因为愉悦感而难耐地喘息。伐木工调整了个姿势，让他得以更好的掌握身下的青年，在他刻意的一个紧握以后，Scott先支持不住地释放了出来。  
Scott微闭着眼睛，瘫软的身体毫不设防，Logan胸膛的体毛蹭在他的前胸，带来一阵瘙痒。Scott在Logan耳边灼热的喘息简直是世界上最高效的催情剂，Logan本来不想那么快就更近一步，但他确实还没发泄呢，这可不太公平。  
Logan拨撩了一会儿作家柔软的敏感，接着用手指沾着青年溅在下腹的精液，还算顺利地探入一根手指。Scott因为陌生的怪异感觉而眯了眯眼，不过他只是压下想要合起双腿的冲动。男人缓慢地用手指开拓着他，他抚摸着滚烫的内里，感受到那一圈紧绷的肌肉在他挑弄下慢慢放松，他钻探的手指按到某处，让Scott发出一声压抑不住的呜咽。知道自己找到了那隐秘腺体，Logan开始缓慢戳刺，有着硬茧的手指让抚弄的感觉更加鲜明。Scott因为Logan一直揉弄摩擦着敏感点而颤抖起来，青年陷入情动，皮肤发红，低吟声沙哑而细碎。感到侵入三根手指也不算凝滞，Logan才抽出手指。考虑到那个姿势也许能让Scott更轻松点，他便引导性地让对方成为跪伏的姿态，Logan扶着自己蓄势待发的欲望抵在穴口前面。  
“可以吗？”Logan几乎是咬着牙问道。天啊，他都惊讶自己还在说话，而不是直接抓着Scott的腰把他给操进床里。  
Scott发着抖胡乱地点头，Logan便挺腰缓缓埋入他的身体，年轻的作家随之发出一声难耐的哽咽，曲着的手肘和大腿都在发抖。毕竟是违背生理构造的交合，再加上Logan足以自傲的尺寸对于从没经历过这些的Scott来说太过了。Logan进入不到一半就被那火热的内壁紧紧绞住，这快把Logan逼疯。操，不仅是因为那里又热又紧，还因为他进入的是Scott。  
Logan下意识地朝更深处顶了一下，Scott立刻将自己的脸陷入被褥，他的哼声带着鼻音，疼痛让他瑟缩，躬起的背像一张绷紧的弓。但他尽力配合，吸着气努力放松自己。男人每个细胞都在叫嚣着让他别犹豫，狠狠地操进去，被阻挡的欲望渴求继续前进，以获得更为激烈的愉悦。Logan却只是哽了一声，用力过猛以至脖颈爆出了青筋，他费力地呼出一口气，粗喘着停下。  
Logan俯身上去，几乎用自己的身体裹住身下的人，他用双手抚摸着青年的腰侧，安抚地吻着他泛出冷汗的后颈和突出的肩胛骨，他微微后撤让他放松片刻，再一点点地尝试进入，灼热的内里随着青年的呼吸而收缩，甜蜜地折磨着Logan。在Logan的诱哄下，Scott终于放松了下来，男人一寸一寸地捣开紧致的甬道，成功将自己全部嵌入青年的身体里，Scott颤抖着收缩了下自己，就听见Logan喉咙里滚出一声含糊的咆哮。  
“我好像……理解了被斧头砍到的树木的感受了……”Scott颤抖的声音带着尖细，而他却还不忘调笑Logan一句。  
听到他这句话，Logan不禁也笑了一声，他亲吻Scott的耳廓，声音模糊：“抱歉了，Mr.Maple——”  
最初的几次律动，Logan只是试探着抽送，当他听见Scott喘息的声音不再那么难受，便慢慢抽了出来，在Scott困惑地想要转头看他时，Logan扶着他的肩膀让他转了个身，看到Scott泛红的脸颊，Logan倾身上去亲吻他微张的嘴唇，他握住对方的膝弯让Scott张开腿，接着Logan小心地重新贯入。因快感停滞而失神片刻的Scott轻轻叹息了一声接受了他的进犯，而对方却突然开始毫不犹豫地加速抽送。Scott被这猛烈刺激得一口咬在男人的肩颈，Logan却并没停下，每一次的抽插都精准地碾过那个敏感之处。  
疼痛和快感的界限已经不够分明，青年觉得自己被顶弄得内脏都在震动，一阵细碎的电流从后方交接处顺着脊椎直直涌入大脑。Scott没有尝过如此激烈的欢爱，任何词语都没办法形容这种感受，他困惑于这流窜全身的新奇快感，Logan凶狠地贯穿让他觉得天旋地转，一向清明的头脑被情欲搅得一团混乱。青年足弓绷紧，大腿肌肉似乎都在抽动，他的腮帮酸痛，齿下用力，所咬紧的地方开始泛出血腥的味道，Scott的手指狂乱地抠在男人脊背，修剪得圆滑的指甲竟突破了Logan的皮肉。  
而这青年赐予的痛感在Logan看来是对他最好的鼓励和嘉奖，他恍惚觉得除了交合处，他们身体别的地方也在亲密地结合。两人的皮肤渗出汗液，柔韧的身体毫无顾忌地交缠厮磨着，皮肤下流淌着的仿佛是滚烫的岩浆，让他们都燃烧起来。  
两人几乎是一同释放出来，几点血迹染在Scott微微张开的嘴唇上，被Logan舔去。Logan的胸膛起伏，叹息着平复过于急促的呼吸，他偏头亲了亲对方湿润的眼角，两人相拥着感受如水流一般的余韵冲刷过每一根神经。Logan刚刚发泄过的性器仍然填在青年的身体里，他的身体素质优秀过人，不应期短得令人惊讶，而Scott只能颤抖着感受内壁敏感的神经末梢传达给他的，Logan深入自己身体里那堪称凶器的肉刃一点点硬起来，重新精神抖擞的变化。  
Scott感到身体四肢即有尽兴的轻松，又有脱力的酸痛。青年因为欢愉而略显失神的冰蓝色双瞳盯着撑在他上方的Logan，男人用漂亮的金绿色眼睛看着他。Logan的眼睛和他粗犷英俊的面容不同，他的睫毛纤长卷翘，虹膜的纹路细碎而精致，Scott曾经赞美过它们的颜色比阳光下的新叶更清透。  
从Logan瞳孔倒影里，Scott看到了自己的脸，那还没从情欲里缓过来的神色让Scott羞赧地闭上眼睛。  
会错了意的Logan俯身亲吻Scott颤抖的眼睫，他低声安抚道：“没事，我不做了，嗯……Scott，看看我……”  
男人将自己从青年身体里缓慢抽离，这个动作却让Scott感到未被填满的深处腾起一阵奇异的空虚，青年不自觉地将蹬在床面上的双腿向上环住了男人健壮的腰，然后还闭着眼睛的青年凭着记忆微微抬头，亲了亲Logan肩上Scott自己咬出带着血迹的牙印。  
这是个太过明显的邀请。  
不知过了多久，窗框不再震响，房内的干柴烘成了融融炭火，室内温度还算温暖。窗帘没被完全拉上，露出一线玻璃，蒙上的雾气因为凝结而滴落，透着室外的白色亮光。心满意足的恋人在温暖的小屋里懒洋洋地交换着亲昵的吻，也许他们还有很多事情需要考虑，但并不是现在。  
暴风雪停了。

——FIN——  
*伐木工与小作家梗来自作者自做MV《Just begging》，含JM《Straw Dog》部分剧情。


End file.
